Frisky and Ovulating
by TDCSI
Summary: House: After that look I'm feeling a little frisky. Looks like you're up. Cuddy: I'm ovulating, let's go. Story starts at the scene in the parking garage during the episode 'Lines in the Sand' when House is confronted by Cuddy as his 17 year old stalker waits for him. Cuddy made the comment and I decided to take it to the next level. Huddy and rated M for a reason. TBC
1. The Start of it all

This story here starts in the parking garage set in the episode 'Lines in the Sand' when House is confronted by Cuddy as his 17yr old 'stalker' is waiting for him on his motorcycle. Something about this scene just screamed more, more…so I took it to another level.

Disclaimer: Even though the show may be over, it's not mine, but I still enjoy playing with it.

* * *

Frisky and Ovulating

After the threat from Cuddy, the blonde smiled seductively at House as she walked away. He took a moment to gawk at the sway of her hips before shaking his head and looking back towards Cuddy.

"After that look I'm feeling a little frisky. Looks like you're up."

Her comeback was instantaneous. "I'm ovulating, let's go."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Your office in five minutes."

Cuddy was shocked at his response. She felt something inside her come to life and it sent little volts of electricity through her body. "Wha…what?"

"You've been wanting to ask me, so now I'm offering." He shifted his jaw and looked at her from across his bike. "Unless you're already pregnant?"

"I told you I wasn't."

"Are you lying about ovulating?" She hesitated long enough for him to get his answer. "We can do this here, or your place. Either way, I'm game."

"Uh…" She stammered quickly trying to get her head wrapped around what he was saying.

He stowed away his cane and moved to sit on his bike. "Your place it is." His hand moved to the handlebars and started the engine. He watched as she stepped back flushed as he pulled on his helmet. Quickly he pulled out of the parking spot leaving her standing in shock.

Cuddy watched him leave and wondered just how much truth was in his statement. She went back to her office and started gathering things and organizing her desk. Her mind was thinking back many years to Michigan and the night she hooked up with House. To this day it had been the best night in bed she had ever had.

Exhaling several times Cuddy grabbed her briefcase and left her office. As she drove her mind went over every scenario that could possibly happen. He could be just as she asked, a donor, but she knew the minute they were close and crossed that intimate line, it would be over for her, and she would belong to him.

She pulled her car into the drive way and glanced around looking for any sign of him. After taking several deep breaths she climbed from her car and cautiously walked to her home. Cuddy opened the door and eased into the darkness. So far so good she thought. Her hand moved over and flipped the switch illuminating the living room. "AHH! Dammit House!"

He grinned at her and stood up. "I was serious about what I said."

Cuddy was backed against the door as he put little to no space between them. Her chest heaved as her hormones began rampaging through her veins. Her lips went dry and she couldn't help but lick them with her tongue. House watched her crumble before him. "House." She whispered.

He reached up and slipped her coat off her shoulders. "You wanna do it right here or somewhere a little more comfortable?"

She brought her hands up to his chest and pushed slightly. "Give me a minute will you?" He stepped back and she moved past him and walked with authority towards her bedroom.

House waited until she was out of sight before removing his leather jacket and tossing it on the couch. He unbuttoned his black long sleeved shirt and it followed suit. House looked down towards the hall she disappeared through and started walking towards her bedroom.

Cuddy vanished into her bathroom and stripped down to her underwear as she tried to evaluate herself in the mirror. She took several deep breaths and tried to think this through. Multiple times in the past weeks since she vapor locked in his office nearly asking him to be her donor, she had never thought in a million years he would agree to it. After several hard swallows she opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Wow!" His voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked at him as he sat on the foot of her bed in his t-shirt and jeans. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to need much stimulation. The sight of you is enough."

Cuddy blushed. "I'm flattered."

House held up his hand to her and waited for her to step forward and take it. She hesitated but walked closer to him and reached out and took his offered hand. He pulled her quickly towards him only stopping her with one hand on her hips. His eyes gazed up and locked with hers. She swore she noticed the fire behind his cerulean orbs grow out of control.

Cuddy reached out and grabbed the sides of his t-shirt and began pulling it up his torso. He allowed her to pull the shirt over his head. She tossed it aside and he quickly moved to stand on his feet. His hands grazed over the skin on her shoulders before reaching around behind her back and expertly unclasping her black lace bra. Slowly House slipped the garment from her shoulders. He sucked in a breath at the sight before him and felt his jeans tighten even more.

As he focused on her exposed breasts, Cuddy's hands slid down his side and stopped on his belt. House moved back just enough so she could undo his pants. At first he was just thinking it was going to be a quickie, but now he had been speared by her harpoon and it was futile to escape. His hands moved to cup her face and he moved closer. Her lips mere millimeters from his as he hesitated briefly before moving to kiss her. Cuddy moaned as he quickly deepened it. His hands wrapped around her holding her close, her skin against his skin.

He turned her around and eased her down onto the bed before his lips tore away from hers. They tracked down her collar bone and he quickly latched onto her nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh God House." Cuddy moaned as her body ignited under his touch. The way he made her feel was something that no one else could duplicate.

House moved further down and he inhaled her arousal. Without touching her he hooked her panties in his fingers and proceeded to pull them off her legs. As he tossed the lacy material aside he shoved his jeans and boxer briefs down to the floor. He stepped out of them and neared the bed.

Cuddy crawled several feet up her bed as House pursued her. She stopped once his hands were firmly on the bed above her hips. Her legs were open as he advanced on her. Their hearts were pounding wildly as his cock grazed her folds. With his forearms supporting his weight he leaned down and kissed her. His hips moved slightly and she felt him press at her entrance. She shifted her hips trying to lure him into her.

House smiled against her lips feeling how close he was to penetrating her. She rolled her hips again in a silent plea to him. This time he obliged her and in one swift motion sheathed himself within her.

Cuddy gripped his shoulders tightly as he filled her. "Greg."

He let out a heavy breath before starting to move slowly. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Don't stop."

"I don't intend to."

House slowly moved pushing into her slightly deeper each time. Cuddy moaned under him with each thrust as he found a rhythm that drove her mad. While his hips drove into her, his lips were occupied with kissing her neck and he occasionally silenced her moans.

The pace he maintained was slowly unwinding and as Cuddy moaned his name louder he sped up. His face was buried into the cook of her neck as he started to groan as his pleasure increased. Cuddy's legs moved higher allowing him to deepen his thrusts. Their hips made contact each time and as Cuddy dug her finger nails into his shoulders he felt her walls tighten around him. She moaned loudly as her orgasm shook her body. House moaned loudly into her skin as she contracted around him and he felt the start of his orgasm, and within seconds buried himself as deep as he could releasing his seed. He followed with several slow lazy thrusts before stopping.

Their breaths were heavy as they both demanded air. Cuddy was speechless from her earth shattering orgasm and the feel of his semen inside her. She tried to calm down enough to talk but couldn't.

House wanted to look at her but his arms felt like jello. "That was incredible."

Cuddy ran her hands over his back. "Thank you."

"Anytime." House pushed his upper body up enough to look at her smile. He then leaned down and softly kissed her lips. With a groan House moved back and sat back on his knees. He glanced down to see his cock still seated inside her. "Hand me a pillow." She smiled and reached above her head grabbing a decorative pillow. "Pick your butt up."

Cuddy smiled and obliged him. She waited until he pushed her hips down on the pillow and he pulled out of her. "I thought your swimmers weren't crippled?"

"Don't be so harsh. I'm giving my guys all the help they can get. They've got a big mission ahead of them." He moved over to lie next to her.

Now they entered the awkward phase of their evening. Cuddy remained silent as did House. Time ticked by and after nearly twenty minutes House moved to stand. He started pulling on his pants but was stopped by her voice.

"Stay."

House turned to look at her as she moved off the pillow and to her side, propping her head up on her arm. He grinned. "It's going to get complicated isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to if you don't let it."

He considered his options and decided that maybe it was going to be okay if he let her in. Maybe a little bit of happiness was allowed. House abandoned his clothes and quickly moved up the bed and into her arms. He kissed her gently before they got under the covers and settled in for the night. Cuddy quickly fell asleep in his arms feeling safe and complete.

House remained awake for several minutes after Cuddy had fallen asleep and smiled. It felt so natural having her in his arms lying naked next to him. He knew it was where he belonged all those years ago, and longed for it ever since that night. Now they were where they belonged, in each other's arms.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it, and there's a slight chance that occasionally there may be added chapters should my mind venture that way. Thanks for reading.

TDCSI


	2. Fools

Okay, here we go again. This chapter follows the story line of the episode 'Fools for Love'. I'm kinda going off air dates which coincidentally between 'Lines in the Sand' and this one is about 4 weeks. How bout that!? There's a few twists I've added which will become obvious, but there's also dialog from the episode. From once bitchin' scene in particular of course. Thanks for all the reviews, and to forever added this insane idea to a Huddy community. That's kinda cool...I think. Well, here you go. Ask and ye shall receive.

* * *

Another chapter for those demanding one.

Several weeks had passed since their first night. On more than one occasion House had found himself sleeping over at Cuddy's house after a night of unbridled passion, and this was one of those occasions. He woke as she climbed from the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Theoretically she should be starting to suffer from early pregnancy symptoms. He propped himself up with the pillows and reached for the nightstand grabbing the familiar bottle. House poured two pills in his hand before quickly swallowing them dry.

"How's it going in there?" He called out.

Cuddy opened the door and walked out calmly. "Just fine."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

She stopped her progress in picking out the day's undergarments. Her back was to him and he noticed her shoulders sag in a defeated manner. "No."

House looked at her as she continued her task. "Why? It should be early enough for HCG to register in your urine."

"Yes, but…"

"You're waiting for aunt flo to burst your baby bubble."

Cuddy grabbed what she was looking for and went back into the bathroom. House pursed his lips and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and looked around the room for his shirt. The night before was unexpected. He arrived at her place stoned and drunk. At first she was trying to detour his advances but she eventually collapsed under his persuasion.

House dressed and pocketed his pills before limping to her living room. He pulled on his leather jacket and walked out the door. After every morning waking up at her place he returned to his apartment to shower and change before going to the hospital, and this morning was no different.

After dressing for the day Cuddy reached under the vanity and pulled out the box that had lived under her sink for months. She took a deep breath before releasing it. With a smiled she headed towards the bedroom. "I'll take the test…" She stopped once she noticed he was gone. Cuddy sighed in disappointment before deciding she needed to finish getting ready for work.

Once home House went straight to the bathroom and began filling the tub with water. He undressed and threw his clothes out the door into his bedroom. Once the tub was adequately filled, House eased into the water and breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water cascaded over his leg. He leaned back to relax before glancing down at his testicles. "Come on guy's. I know we've got a little age on us, but there should be no reason that you're not smart enough to look for the golden egg." House narrowed his eyes before deciding to take matters into his own hands. With a grin he settled down into the water.

After his bath House went straight to the hospital. Of course Cameron was all giddy with the fact that she'd found a case in the ER and as she attempted to give them all a history, House was distracted by Wilson's outer office conversation with a beautiful blonde bombshell. This would be the distraction to his team so he could accomplish what his real agenda.

Once they decided on a treatment option, everyone but House vacated the room. He looked out the large window minutes after they had left before ducking into his own office. He pulled all the blinds and locked both doors. House sat behind his desk and pulled out a sterile specimen cup and downed a Vicodin. He let his mind wander in hopes of gaining an erection, but as minutes ticked by and all he could do was get semi-erect, and he groaned in frustration as his pager went off. Cuddy was demanding he report to the clinic.

Now sexually frustrated he rode the elevator down to the ground floor and heavily limped towards the clinic. After several patients complaining of snotty noses and achy joins, he pulled his next chart and noticed the patient complaining of crotch rot.

Still frustrated and now irritated for being there, he made a quick diagnosis and as usual he mocked the patient. Only this time the patient mocked back and even went as far as kicking his cane out from under him causing him to fall into the door. House turned and faced the infuriating man and decided to get even. He did as the patient wanted and took a swab, but then he decided to take it another step further. Stating that he needed the man's temperature to ensure there was no fever but would need to take it rectally since the guy was chewing nicotine gum like crazy and informed him traditional methods were best.

House decided to abandon the rest of his clinic duty after leaving the insulting man bent over the exam table with a thermometer in his ass. He left with a smile and went to check on his team and the progress of his patient.

After dealing with his team he went home alone. He figured time away from a hormonal Cuddy would help in his plan to ensure his goods were good.

The next day he dealt with his team for the majority of the morning. He was trying to find some alone time to do his test and while Foreman was talking his ear off about the patients, as now the husband was displaying similar symptoms. House reported to the clinic with the intention of utilizing an examination room. The nurse held up a message and he inwardly groaned as he discussed the patients with Foreman. Deciding he was right, House put up enough of an argument sending his neurologist off to do more tests to their patients.

House took a sucker from the nurses' station and headed for Cuddy's office. When he entered, the look on her face told him exactly what she was about to lecture him on. "He got off easy. I almost gave him a colonoscopy." He stuck the sucker in his mouth and ripped off the wrapper.

"That was one of the most stupidest things you have ever done and there is heavy competition for…what are you doing?" Cuddy said as House used his cane to look through the trash can next to the door.

"Hmmm, only ate half your breakfast, feeling a little sick _this morning_?"

"I'm not pregnant. They burnt my omelet. You need to apologize to this guy." Cuddy spoke with little emotion.

House stood straight and lifted his chin proudly. "I am a man of principal. I don't care how much time and money it costs for you to defend me." He turned his attention back to the trash can.

"He wants to kill you."

"No empty coffee cups, off the caffeine, good for baby." He stuck the sucker in his mouth and began approaching her desk.

"Cups are in the other waste basket, baby's in your mind." Cuddy stood to show the seriousness in her lecture to him. "You can berate patients all you want; shoving objects into their rectums is assault." House leaned over and began inspecting the trash can near her desk. "Pay attention to me."

He turned to look at her and pulled the sucker from his mouth with a slurp. "Sorry, that would make it harder to ignore you. Can't ignore that rapidly expanding first trimester ass though."

"Sometimes an ass is just an ass." He caught her double meaning but couldn't help his eyes wander down towards her hips. Cuddy sat back down under his gaze. "You are not always right House. Apologize to the guy." He sucked in a long slow breath before sighing as he turned to walk out.

While one patient was staying consistent the other was getting sicker and had lapsed into a coma. House argued with his team over several different diagnoses in his office and even asked Wilson's opinion on Sarcoidosis. His master plan was beginning to falter as the patients and his fellows demanded his attention and this was something he couldn't accomplish at home.

After another night of abstaining from getting off, House's frustration continued to grow as he was unable to escape his team and patients. He took one patient off of morphine by administering an opiate blocking drug, and then as he went to Cuddy for a request, she forced him into her office where his clinic patient was there. They faced off and once again House insulted the man before leaving without apologizing.

He took his frustration out on his team and as they argued Foreman made a comment that sent an epiphany through his mind. After discussing the possibility, they decided on treatment instead of testing.

While his minions ran off to treat the patients, House went back to his office. Once again he pulled the blinds and locked the doors. This time he relied on his internet porn to get aroused. His left hand held the specimen cup while his right worked over his hardened member. He closed his eyes picturing his own scenario with Cuddy while letting the sounds flood his ears. Just as he felt the end near, House aimed and blew his two day load into the cup.

He quickly composed himself and pocketed his sample. House tried to look inconspicuous as he limped towards the lab and took a seat in front of a simple microscope. He uncapped the semen sample and used a pipet to place a droplet on a slide and eased it under the scope. His eyes only took seconds to focus along with the microscope and he grinned at what he saw. "Hmm, not bad guys, not bad."

The case was solved and he'd lost a $200 bet with Foreman, but House was inwardly happy since he was going to report back to Cuddy that his 'stuff' was exceptional and should succeed in getting her pregnant so they just needed to keep trying. He left the hospital and made a quick stop at his place to stow away his back pack. House remounted his machine and headed towards Cuddy's.

He was thinking positive thoughts and cruised through the neighborhoods. After their previous discussions he knew she hadn't taken a test so he had told her he was coming over and they were going to take the test together. As he drove and his thoughts wandered to possibly becoming a father, House continued to speed up in anticipation. That was until he noticed the flashing lights in his mirror.

"Dammit." He glanced over his shoulder before pulling over. House turned off the engine and climbed off the bike. Once he realized who it was that pulled him over he swore under his breath once again.

Like always House couldn't keep his mouth shut and the detective searched him once he refused to provide his driver's license and credentials for the motorcycle. After the detective pulled a handful of loose pills from his jacket pocket the man slapped cuffs on him and read him his Miranda rights. This time, House kept his mouth shut.

* * *

So, this could change a few things eh? But is this enough to satisfy y'all? Can I stop here?

TDCSI


	3. Nothing Positive Here

Here we go again. Tonight's episode is 'Que Sera Sera'. We pick up from the same night we ended on as House was arrested. I'm pleasantly surprised at the people reading and reviewing this story. It started as a one shot, well of course no one want's to leave things hanging in midair so I'm still moving forward.

* * *

Nothing Positive Here

It had been an hour since Cuddy last heard from him. She found it hard to admit that she was nervous about taking the test and after he berated her in her office about it, she began to consider the fact that there was at least a chance she could be pregnant. But after an hour, she gave up on him.

After starting the timer, Cuddy began pacing the floor nervously. While she'd experienced numerous negative tests in the past resulting from the IVF she wasn't holding her breath. In this case, she had a direct deposit from the perfect donor. While looking over the information on sperm donors, she was secretly comparing them all to House.

While overly thinking everything the timer chimed. Cuddy sat down on the edge of the bathtub and picked up the test she had rested on the toilet seat and read the results loud and clear. With a heavy sigh she tossed the test in the trash and sulked towards her bedroom.

Sleep never came that night. The concrete floor was cold and smelled of the worst combination of vomit, urine, and excrement, but it was better than sitting on the tiny bench with a crazed guy singing the most ironic song ever.

'_Having my baby, what a lovely way to say how much you love me.'_

After hearing the same line repeated over and over House did all he could to ignore the singing. He wished he could call Cuddy and explain what was going on. A smile crossed his face as he then wondered if she took the test alone. House sighed deeply and wondered if he'd succeeded and Cuddy was pregnant. Now what? Was that all she wanted from him? Like she feared, it was more than sex. He tried to convey to her that he had deep feelings for her in his lovemaking, always making sure that she was satisfied and pleasured to the best of his ability.

Once she had giving the patients chart to House's team, Cuddy returned to her office and wondered where on earth he was. A part of her considered the fact that he may have gotten scared of her pregnancy test as well, only he got drunk and passed out on his living room floor. She shook her head clear of the thought and decided to bury herself in work.

House had a brief conversation with Tritter before he was released. Always the friend, Wilson bailed him out and proceeded to list off everything he was being charged with. House took everything in stride and if he had any concerns, he never let on to anyone.

Back in his element, House mocked the patient and his fellows never missing a beat. At the moment, all he could care about was getting the smell and slime of jail off him. He quickly grabbed his extra change of clothes and with one final comment walked out and towards the showers.

Instead of avoiding Cuddy by hiding, he decided to hide in plain sight and reported to the clinic. After several patients he crossed paths with Tritter. While trying to intimidate and outwit the man, House was beginning to think he'd finally bit off more than he could chew. Foreman and Cameron sought him out and they discussed options for the patient. Once he was rid of them, he felt his exhaustion weigh down on him.

Retreating to his office, House sat back in his chair and put his feet up. Every muscle in his body was grateful for the cushioned support and rest in comparison from the previous night. He drifted off but his sleep wasn't deep, only enough to recharge his batteries.

Cuddy approached his office and noticed him sleeping. She knew from Tritter exactly what had happened since the detective was so enthusiastic about House's boss knowing where her star employee spent the night. With a light sigh she entered quietly thinking he wouldn't wake up, but to her surprise he woke easily to her presence. "Here." She held out the piece of paper.

"What's this?" He took it tentatively knowing it was related to his arrest.

She moved to sit carefully on the ottoman next to his feet and he adjusted them without complaint to allow her to sit. "I made some calls for you. The guy's the best criminal attorney in Princeton."

"Thanks, but I don't need it. I assume you told Inspector Clouseau that I have a valid prescription for the Vicodin?" He smarted to her.

"Yeah, and I assume you did as well; did it make a difference? The guy's pissed, and with the DEA now treating pain doctors like Columbian…"

"I'm not a pain doctor, I'm a pain patient." He said sternly.

"Tell it to your lawyer."

"Are you pregnant?"

The question caught her off guard and she leaned back from him enough that it was obvious he'd suddenly struck a nerve. "Uh…" She hesitated and took a deep breath. "No. It was negative."

House sighed and looked away from her. "Sorry. I was on my way there…"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay. Thanks for trying." She stood up and went to leave but his next comment stopped her cold.

"You're giving up. Just like that? That's it? No maybe next time."

"House."

"You don't give up this easily."

"It didn't work."

"It was one cycle!" He moved his feet to the floor and sat up straighter in the chair. "And I'd bet you had no idea when you were ovulating because after a hundred or so negative tests you'd already decided to quit."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him and moved to stand over him. "Look, something's aren't meant to happen…"

"Don't give up." He looked up at her as sincere as he could and something in his look startled her. "Just stop over analyzing everything, relax and just enjoy it, and I bet it will happen. But you're going to have to give it some time; I can't get you pregnant overnight."

She huffed out a short burst of air. "House, this is going to get deep. I don't know if I can allow myself to get emotionally wrapped up in your game of tug-o-war." Cuddy saw his face fall and he looked away. It was then clear that he did want to be a father, and she was the one deciding factor in his eyes.

He didn't know how to respond so he remained quiet and she walked out. It was then he knew that she was already in love with him and denying it to herself. House crumpled the paper and tossed it to his wastebasket under his desk and missed.

When the call came in from his landlord that the police were searching his place, House grabbed the keys to Wilson's car from his desk and sped to his apartment. The place had been trashed and after having an unpleasant chat with Tritter who had taken all of his hidden Vicodin, House began to wonder just how far this guy was going to go. His life was about to become a living hell because the ego maniac cop and the ego maniac doctor got in a tussle.

Back at the hospital he confronted Wilson about the search warrant, but it was obvious Wilson didn't tip him off. He knew now he was in deep and went to his office to find a crumpled piece of paper.

House made arrangements with his attorney, went back to the hospital and solved the case, and now he was sitting in his destroyed apartment with a guitar across his lap. He plugged it into the amplifier and began strumming a tune. As he played a knock interrupted him. He set the instrument on the couch and answered the door.

"Hi." Cuddy smiled at him. He stepped aside and she walked in. "Oh my God, House." She looked over his many items as they lay askew. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well I needed to clean up anyway, but it originally wasn't this bad."

"Do you need help?"

He stepped closer to her and she didn't flinch at his closeness. "I always need your help." His voice was a whisper that danced close to her ear. His hand rose up and he moved her hair back exposing her neck. He needed to escape his surroundings and she seemed to be volunteering. House slowly licked his dry lips as he leaned down and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing him better access.

Cuddy sighed as his left hand moved down her side and pulled her body flush with his. Her breathing began to speed up as hormones flooded her blood stream under the pressure of her rapid heartbeats. As she reached up to her coat and attempted to remove the first barrier between them House separated himself from her. He'd made the first move now it was up to her. She reached out and took his left hand in hers and led him down the hall towards his bedroom.

Their lips attacked each other as their hands pulled off garments of clothing and tossed them haphazardly. Once House had her bra off, his mouth attacked her breasts and he pushed her towards his bed. They moved lower together and House's frame pushed her down to the mattress. As his mouth pleasured her chest, his hand slipped lower into her panties. Cuddy moaned at the contact and raised her hips into him.

House grinned against her skin and he pushed a finger into her waiting sex and Cuddy released a pleasured groan. He released her breast and looked up at her, grinning as he worked his finger inside of her. Under the stress of the day Cuddy felt her orgasm build quickly as he pushed another finger into her. Seconds later her hips bucked and her stomach muscles tensed as her orgasm wracked her body.

He stood up and pulled her panties off while she recovered and managed to quickly discard the rest of his own clothes. House grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Cuddy smiled as he held her legs against his body and pushed his straining erection into her. House thrusted as deep as her body would allow. She moaned as he started with a quickened pace. Her hands gripped the sheets on his bed as the movement from his body jerked hers.

House knew that standing in his current position was going to be short lived, but at the moment he was willing to forgo a little extra pain. With most of his weight balancing him on his left leg, his hands caressed her legs as his hips pounded into her. Their worlds were being slowly turned upside down and this was the current choice of escape from reality.

After several minutes he couldn't bear the pain and pulled out of her to land heavily on the bed next to her. Wordlessly Cuddy rolled to face him as he moved up the bed and lay back. Their eyes remained locked as she got on her hands and knees and crawled over him, her legs straddling his hips. Her hair fell around his face as she moved lower to kiss him. House's hands caressed her face and moved lower gliding over her back and cupping her ass in both of his hands. He helped her adjust her hips enough allowing him to slip back inside her. They both felt the air rush from their lungs at the now familiar sensation.

Cuddy began rocking her hips taking him deep inside of her. They continued kissing as she rode him at a steady pace. House's hands remained on her hips pushing and pulling her on and off his erection. As their climaxes neared House began thrusting his hips up in rhythm with her. His arms wrapped around her back tightly holding her in place as he sped up. Their collective moans filled the room as the pressure within them came to a head. Cuddy cried out his name as House groaned loudly upon releasing everything he had within her.

Once their high had subsided he pulled the discarded sheet on the edge of the bed over their cooling bodies. Cuddy laid her head on his chest as he covered them. Without speaking any words, he kissed the top of her head and they both relaxed in each other's arms forgetting the outside world.

* * *

Well, looks like these two have a few hurdles in front of them. I wonder if they'll make it through the gauntlet of their screwed up situation. We good to stop here?

TDCSI


	4. Last Coma

Well, this thing has really taken off. First off I need to thank JLCH for the inspiration for keeping this thing going. I do need a good push every now and then. Also, JD who was the first one to discover I was changing the pictures with every chapter to match. Congratulations, you get nothing. Hehe. So, here we venture into 'Son of Coma Guy' only instead of following House in the story, ever wonder what happened back at the hospital behind the scenes? As far as this story is concerned, you soon will.

* * *

Last Coma

Cuddy woke feeling a solid warm body behind her. As her eyes opened she realized she was in an unfamiliar room. Blinking several times to clear her vision she looked around.

"Go back to sleep." House's groggy voice echoed from behind her.

She relaxed slightly. "I've got to get home and get cleaned up before going to work."

House's arms wrapped tighter around her preventing her from leaving if she wanted to. "Work's overrated."

"Yeah, maybe for you." She managed to turn in his arms and face him. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was even. "I've got to get going." Cuddy moved close and softly kissed his lips. "Did you talk to your attorney?"

"Oh God, not you too." House released her and rolled onto his back away from her.

Cuddy sighed and took the opportunity to climb out of the bed. She began gathering her clothes and quickly dressing. "Look, you may think we're enjoying seeing you being put under the microscope of an obsessed cop, but we don't." She noticed him watching her as she slipped into her bra. "This is serious House. Not only could you go to jail, but you could lose your license and everything you have." Instantly his eyes avoided hers. "This isn't going to just go away no matter what you think."

The remainder of her time there he was silent. Only when she left did she kiss his cheek and say a soft goodbye. Cuddy rushed home showered and was back at the hospital without being too late. As she buried herself into her paperwork, Cuddy couldn't stop his words from echoing in her mind. She was going to give up. The one time a test came back positive she ended up miscarrying after he was shot. She didn't want to think it was the stress she put on herself worrying over him, but maybe it wasn't meant to be.

She never saw him that day, and it wasn't if he was avoiding her, she was avoiding him. Her mind kept replaying the words he'd spoken over and over. He didn't want her to quit, he wanted to father her child. Cuddy smiled as she put two and two together. This was his way of him telling her that he loved her. It was the only logical reason behind it. House never did anything out of the kindness of his heart, there was always an agenda. In this case he was using her need for the one thing he could give her in order to get close to her. The idea brought a smile to her face as she thought it was typical of House to weed his way in.

The following week Cuddy woke in her bed feeling a familiar ache in her lower abdomen. She had stopped taking the injections and other IVF medications, and it was throwing her cycle off. It was then she decided that House was probably right, she just needed to let nature take its course per say. If today was the start of her period then she would be ovulating around Thanksgiving. Cuddy groaned and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

She hadn't thought that far ahead but knowing her family, they would want to spend the holidays with her, and her body needed to spend it with House. Cuddy groaned and decided to ignore the impending doom to her planned pregnancy and went to start her day.

It was shocking to her that House was in the clinic that morning without her chasing him all over the hospital and practically beating him with his own cane to get him to work. She left him be and tried to go about her own day. Only when the pharmacist reported to her the unusual activity from her diagnostician did she feel the need to intervene.

All three of his fellows were there to witness their interaction, and of course House never disappointed. She threatened him; he blatantly ignored her request as usual. The man woke up and she examined him and explained why her insane employee had done so. Deciding it was best to leave House to his insane antics, she went back to attend to hospital business.

Nearly an hour after House and Wilson left with the patient she saw Detective Tritter casually walk into the hospital. He glanced in her direction as he past her office, and the look on his face wasn't one that she found comforting. The man was going to rip apart her hospital in the process of his investigation. And since hospitals are public places so she didn't have a legitimate reason for kicking him out.

Discreetly she followed Tritter around and pretended that she was always working diligently when in fact she was snooping. He ambushed Cameron first. Cuddy hoped that Cameron wouldn't throw House under the bus in regards to his Vicodin use. As evening approached she saw Tritter talking to Chase in the pathology lab. She observed that Chase was looking comfortably calm which gave her a sense of peace. It was late but with Tritter slithering through her hospital, she refused to leave.

While busying herself with paperwork in her office, the phone rang. "Doctor Cuddy."

"Hey." House stood behind Wilson as he talked to her.

"How's Atlantic City?"

"Interesting, look I need approval for a procedure." His quick change of direction immediately told her she wasn't going to like it. "Gabe wants to give his heart to his son."

"No! Did you really expect a different answer?" There it was. He'd once again found the answer but as always it happened to lie behind the most complicated solution.

"We have arranged transplants before when a patient is near death." He defended.

She felt her anger build. "Except he isn't near death. He's saying 'Kill me and cut out my heart'. Are you out of your mind?"

House sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll think of something else."

Cuddy felt his disappointment flood her ears. "I'm sorry." She waited until he hung up before replacing her phone.

While their conversation was short, her gut was screaming that House was about to go above and beyond the Hippocratic Oath. It almost made her sick to her stomach thinking about it. House had gone way out of his way to save a patient while investigating another. In his own way House was relating to a patient and possibly opening up to the guy knowing whatever he said was between Wilson and a dead man walking. Why he couldn't talk to her, she didn't know, but when they returned she intended to find out or at least try.

Several hours later she saw him standing at the double doors leading to the OR. He turned to walk away and stopped surprised to see her standing there. "They found a bottle of Aspirin by the body. Lucky he had a headache. Reduced trauma to the heart in transit."

He offered a solemn nod. "Lucky."

She turned and walked away several strides before turning back towards him. "Can we talk?"

House looked at the floor defeated from the day's events before looking back up at her. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Neither do I." She turned and headed back towards her office.

With his interest piqued, House limped along behind her looking like he was heading to his execution. When he entered her office, Cuddy was sitting on the couch. He stomped his cane on the floor in front of her and waited.

"Sit down." She patted the cushion next to her. He hesitated before moving to sit beside her. Nervously he began bouncing his cane on the floor. "Greg, I need…" She thought about what her heart wanted to tell him, but once again she froze. "Tritter was here while you were gone. He was talking to your team."

House nodded. "I know. They told me." He noticed she was suddenly nervous. "But thanks for telling me."

"Sure." Cuddy answered quickly.

House felt the nervousness pouring off of her and decided to break the ice. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

She looked at him in horror that he'd read her body language so well. Cuddy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I've stopped taking the treatments, and should be ovulating around Thanksgiving." He narrowed his eyes knowing there was more. "I'm not saying that between now and then we should remain celibate, but I want to take 'this' whatever 'this' is slow."

House knew exactly what she was meaning. Any other time he would have agreed, but his Vicodin supply was gone, Wilson was limiting his scripts and House knew getting them from his fellows would be difficult. A breakdown was inevitable and she wanted to slow play this now. "Like what, you want me to take you on a date?"

"I think we're past dating, but opening up a little would be a great start." She made the offer hoping not to scare him off. The last thing House wanted was for anyone to know his feelings deep down. "Like for example; if we succeed and I get pregnant, are you going to be there for me during the pregnancy?"

"Your first question is based on something that may or may not happen. That's ridiculous."

She looked away knowing he would deflect. "See you can't even have a simple conversation." Cuddy stood and went to her desk. Her hands supported her weight as she leaned over her desk.

House thought about what she was saying. He wanted her in his life, but in order to do that he was going to have to let her in. And while the thought of it scared him, he was willing to try. He lifted his tired body to his feet and walked up behind her. "The man didn't have a life, he was never going to have one. He was alone and miserable. He didn't want to die, but dying knowing that his son would live, made his decision much easier." She didn't move as he gazed at her back and spoke. "I didn't force him to attempt suicide, nor did I choreograph it."

"But you told him what would be the best case scenario."

He nodded though she couldn't see her. "I stepped out and he locked the door to the room." House gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Living in constant pain gives me a reminder of other people's suffering. No matter what we could have done, the man would've gone right back to where I found him. I wouldn't want that, and he didn't want that when he could save the life of his only child."

She shut her eyes and just let his hand comfort her as she brought up her next question. "You don't have to answer this out loud, but Doctor Powell?" House stood up slightly straighter and remained silent. Cuddy knew exactly what the answer was and she nodded. "I just needed to know."

They stood quietly unmoving for several anxious minutes. But House was the first one to break the spell. "I want to give you what you want, and I guess it's because it's what I want as well."

Cuddy slowly turned to face him as tears filled her eyes. He had said it in his own way and that was good enough for the time being. She smiled and leaned into his solid body. "I want to be what you want as well."

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You are, trust me." House gave her a moment to relax before diverting to the previous discussion. "So, Thanksgiving huh?"

She chuckled softly against him. "My mom and sister may intervene." Cuddy looked up at him. "Unless you want to join us for the holiday?"

"Hmmm." He said loudly eliciting a laugh from her. "While the promise of sex is extremely tempting, dealing with your family is quite the mood killer."

"What about your parents?" He grunted mockingly at her question. "It was just a question."

"I think my new favorite swim fan is going to be an issue."

Cuddy moved back and looked up at him. "Promise me you won't give him any more ammunition." He looked at her knowing he couldn't make that promise and she took his silence with a grain of salt. "You look exhausted. Go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

House nodded and stepped back before turning to walk out of her office. She didn't move until he was gone. Things were going to push their limits; she just didn't know how far those limits could be pushed.

* * *

Well I'm an angst junkie, not everything can be cured with sunshine and puppies. So hang on things are about to slowly spiral out of control…that is unless some of you want to stop here.

TDCSI


	5. WhacAVicodin

Sorry, last night was a little crazy and I wasn't quite done enough to post. Don't think I was stopping, 'cause it looks like this train is up to speed and barreling down the tracks at a high rate of speed. How long until it derails is anyone's guess.

* * *

Whac-A-Vicodin

House woke alone as he had the past few days. He went through his place several times looking for any misplaced or stray pill that may have been left behind. Luckily he'd discovered two stray tabs mixed in his miscellaneous kitchen drawer. While he desperately wanted to take the pills, House set them on his bedside table. He took one and headed to the bathroom.

After a shower, he pocketed the single remaining Vicodin and headed to the hospital. His limp was heavier than usual as he entered and went towards the elevator under scrutinizing stares. The bags around his eyes were evident of lack of sleep and stress. He was hoping that the next few weeks would be quiet so he could sulk in pain alone.

His approach to his office was slow and as he saw his fellows going over a file, he knew any peace he wanted was shot to hell. House managed to keep it together enough to mock his team as they all had bad ideas. Once they had left he went into his office and found the last of his precious Vicodin. He shook the bottle and it rattled loudly. Six pills remained. House debated on taking several to take the edge off, but for now decided on one.

So far he didn't see a problem with getting more pills until Wilson dropped the bomb that his DEA number had been suspended. After begging Chase for a script and being denied, House popped one of his reserves. Four left. As he stalked around the hospital he found it difficult to walk, but not because of his leg, his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

He knew exactly why he was hurting. Like when Stacy left and his leg pain worsened, in this case something unrelated was hurting because he was feeling guilty about hurting his friend. Opting to ignore the problem House tried to go about the day. Eventually the pain increased and he sought refuge in a PT session. Foreman was next in his sights but was once again denied.

Things were spiraling out of control at a high rate of speed, and House wasn't dealing with it well. Wilson was beyond upset with him, his lackeys refused to write him a script, and he was almost out of pills. He was not only fighting the pain, but the subtle onset of withdrawal was slowly overtaking him.

Cameron was next on his hit list, and after berating her she managed to stand her ground and only offered pills she takes for PMS. He was almost out completely, and if that happened he would collapse into the throws of detox. If that happened, House vowed to make all of their lives hell for putting him through this kind of pain.

Once the bottle was empty he had nowhere to go but up. He limped heavily towards her office and barged in. "Okay, fine! I'll father your child." She smiled at him as if wanting to mention they were already planning on it. "First you gotta write me a Vicodin prescription. Just so I can get through the foreplay."

She offered him a sly smile. "How many days do you have left?"

House tilts his head and thinks before responding sarcastically. "Uhh, I could probably get through maybe…the next minute or so."

"And you're coming to me means your lackeys actually stood up to you. I'm impressed."

"Yes. Their cowardice in inspiring."

Cuddy smiled at him. "Well, you should be thanking them. If they caved, it'd give the cops evidence that you intimidated underlings to feed your addiction." She stood and moved over towards her desk.

He watched her walk away. "I hate writing 'thank you' notes. Would it be weird if I asked Cameron to write them?" Her eyes locked with his and she could see the pain lying just beneath the surface and pulled out her prescription pad. House noticed her movement. "You're hooking me up?"

She wrote and spoke simultaneously. "Unfortunately, if I cut you off, it'd give the cops evidence that you don't really need the pain meds." Cuddy tore the page from the pad.

House smiled and limped closer to her. "I knew that cleavage was a smokescreen. You're a genius."

"Aren't you a romantic." She noticed him lift his arm painfully and pulled back the script from his reach. "You can't lift your arm?"

"You can't pee standing up. Gimmie."

Cuddy then knew what it was all about. "Your shoulder problem isn't physical."

House sighed. "Well, we'll find out if you ever give me the…"

"What's new? What's different? Any big changes in your life recently? Fight with the wife maybe?" Cuddy mocked.

He put his finger to his lips. "Hmmm, well now that you put things that way, in fact I did have a slight issue with the misses. She's wanting a baby with minimal sex, but since my leg hurts and the big day is getting closer, if she wants a proper insemination, she'd better cough up that script."

She softly smiled and handed over the paper. "It's good. Means your shoulder's a human being. It's a start." Cuddy knew the sudden spaced off look that exhibited. "I'm right. Right?"

"Yeah just not about me." He turned to leave before remembering the script. House grabbed the paper but she didn't let go.

"My place in five days." Cuddy smiled and when he nodded she let the paper go and watched him hurry out.

He'd cured the patient and the siblings were placed with a foster family while their 'daddy' recovered. In the meantime House had finally pushed his friendship with Wilson to the brink of hell. He'd never seen Wilson that upset and disappointed at him because a cop was holding a grudge. House had gotten his bike back and other than having to see Tritter occasionally, his life was pretty much normal minus the extra Vicodin. Everyone around him however was being forced into hell. He saw Wilson on the bench waiting for the bus as he rolled by on his motorcycle. House felt bad his friend was being pressed, but he didn't know what to do about it.

He did as she asked and five days later went to Cuddy's home. She let him in and handed him two pills. "What's this?"

"What do you think?" She watched him quickly swallow them. "It's cyanide."

His eyes widened for a brief second. "You kidder. You need my stuff. It's no good to you if I'm dead."

"I just don't want you to be in pain."

"Well, between the Vicodin and endorphins that are soon to be released in orgasm I should be riding the high for a few hours." She didn't flinch at his poor joke. "What?"

Cuddy slightly shook her head and walked back towards her bedroom. House watched her walk away and disappear before he followed. He entered the room and saw her sitting on the end of her bed. She swallowed hard before he tossed his cane into the neighboring chair and followed it with his t-shirt. Cuddy felt her insides stir as his limped towards her.

Roughly House pulled her to her feet and kissed her. It was mechanical at first but they slowly slipped into a more intamate feeling. She ran her hands over his naked torso and down to the bulge in his jeans. As they kissed House's hands began pulling the nighty off of her. Their undressing was hurried but once free of any clothing House spun Cuddy around to face her bed and he pushed her down. Before she could move he covered her with his larger frame.

"House."

"Shhhh, I'm going for a more 'nature' like approach."

She felt his erection along her naked ass and it made her shudder. House lifted her hips and put a pillow under her before pushing her onto it. He quickly moved over her and his larger body covered her. His lips attached to the back of her shoulders as he guided himself into her.

The initial intrusion caused Cuddy to gasp. She gripped the covers in her fists as he began thrusting deeply into her body. As his hips rocked she would moan heavily in sync with him. He balanced himself with his forearms on each side of her body as his kissed every inch of exposed skin he could access. Other than a consistent barrage of moans of pleasure from Cuddy they were silent. House remained focused on the pleasure she was bringing him and it was helping to detour his thoughts from the pain in his leg.

Being trapped between the pillow and House's body, Cuddy quickly felt her orgasm build as House began to pick up speed. He sat back and held her hips in his hands stabilizing her as he pounded into her from behind. When he glanced down at the small space between them it became his undoing.

Cuddy cried out as her orgasm wracked her body and as her muscles clenched down on him, House came hard. He pushed in as deep as he could and stilled riding out his orgasm. Cuddy's breaths came quickly as her body adjusted to the rush of adrenaline. House took a shorter time than her and pulled out leaving her lying face down on the bed. He nodded to himself almost in a satisfying way before he started gathering his clothes.

She turned her head without moving and noticed him dressing. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He pulled on his pants and quickly fastened them. "You won't want to see me in the morning with only two Vicodin. Trust me, it's not pretty." House slipped his shirt over his head and limped over to sit on the bed next to her. "Plus, your mother will be here tomorrow right? I can't think of anything worse than me in pain and her being annoying. Recipe for disaster."

"What about tomorrow night?" She asked and pushed herself up on her elbows to see him better.

House shrugged. "You can come over, but I think it would be best if I avoided your family for the time being." Her face fell and she looked hurt. They weren't really a couple, but she was already trying to treat them as such. With everything going on he knew he couldn't let her in, in fear of hurting her emotionally beyond repair. It was something he couldn't deal with. "I'll see you tomorrow." House stood grabbed his cane and left.

Cuddy remained laying on the bed for an hour before deciding to take a shower. She wished House would take the time to spend the holidays with her, but she knew his reasoning behind it.

The next morning Cuddy was up early and dressed. She knew her mother would descend upon her home in a few hours but she had more important things to do first. She went to the closest pharmacy and handed the prescription to the pharmacist. Cuddy provided all of the necessary information from memory and the woman smiled acceptingly. It only took them fifteen minutes before Cuddy had the pills she needed in her hands. She drove towards House's apartment and rushed towards the door.

Her hand pounded the barrier. "House." Several minutes past and she pounded harder, hoping he was alright. The locks disengaged and he opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." His face was pale, and he looked as if he was going to vomit.

"I want you to come over for dinner." He opened his mouth to protest. Cuddy held up the pill bottle. "These will help."

House narrowed his eyes at her as if it was a trick. But when she offered them to him he took the bottle, twisted off the lid and shook out two white pills. He looked at her again as if he needed permission and when she half smiled at him he downed them dry. "Thank you."

"Go take a shower and get cleaned up. Be at my place at eleven." She leaned up to lightly kiss his lips before retreating back to her car.

House watched her go and while he did want to spend the holiday with her, he couldn't bring himself to get her hopes up. Instead he closed and locked his door before sitting at his piano with a bottle of scotch and a full bottle of Vicodin. 'Happy Thanksgiving' he thought to himself before pouring a drink and tossing back two pills.

* * *

Well, it looks like that train is beginning to get unsteady around the curving road as it speeds along. Just remember what comes next…yeah you know it!

TDCSI


	6. Finding Pain

Two trains are barreling down the tracks heading on a collision course at a high rate of speed, within minutes they are about to hit, and the explosion will rival that of an atomic bomb. Enjoy!

* * *

Finding Pain

House spent the entire weekend in drinking and eating the bottle of Vicodin Cuddy had given him Thanksgiving morning. Now he was down to one last pill after taking two when he woke up. While he didn't want to confront her, he knew she was his hook up and he was out. Slowly he entered her office immediately after arriving at the hospital.

Cuddy was sitting quietly at her desk working when he entered. She was hurt he didn't show up for dinner, and instead of telling her mother he had probably chosen drugs over her, made the excuse that he had an emergency at the hospital. The fact that he was here in her office was a sure sign that he was out of Vicodin and not to apologize.

He stood just inside the door almost afraid to walk in. His right leg trembling. "I need more pills."

"I gave you a full bottle four days ago." She deadpanned and continued to work.

"I have one left."

She sighed and looked up at him. "The maximum dose is two pills every six hours."

"I'm in pain!" House yelled at her and took several pained steps closer to her.

"If you really need the pills, you can come to me directly to get them." She picked up her purse from the floor and retrieved the amber bottle. Cuddy removed two pills and held them out. House moved closer so he could get the precious resource from her. He took the pills and quickly swallowed them dry. "You have a case, so I suggest you get to work."

"Slave driver." House commented before limping out of her office.

If he could, House would have avoided the case at all costs. The sick little girl he could tolerate, but the divorced fighting parents combined with a limited supply of Vicodin he could have done without. By the second day he was getting more and more agitated with not only the parents, but his fellows. Tritter had seized their accounts and they were more concerned with their money than their jobs.

In the meantime a judge had granted medical proxy of the little girl to Cuddy. House wondered if this was going to be good or bad. He pleaded for his pills while trying to convince her what treatment to do, of course she had her own ideas. Immediately he knew this was going to push the limits of his already weaning patience.

When the girl needed emergency surgery to free a clot that had formed in her arm, House was pushing the eight hour limit since his last dose of Vicodin. His patience was out and he began lashing out. First he snapped at Chase and Cameron as they tried discussing the case logically, but his anger only grew as his pain increased. As House ranted he only became silenced by the lack of people in the surgery suite.

His furry and pain carried him out of the observation room to track Cuddy down. When the nurse informed him that the little girl had an extremely high fever, his powers of deduction took him to the locker rooms. The door flew open and slammed against the wall. His ears followed the sound of running water and he roughly pushed open the door to see Cuddy sitting in the shower with the girl lying across her lap.

She looked up at him barely surprised he was there. "Look at her arm."

The red blotches of irritation on the girls arm only infuriated him more. "I told you it was an infection."

"We fixed the infection!"

"Well apparently not!" His rage was beginning to rise as his pain level peaked. "I asked you for broad spectrum, you put her on the bare minimum. It's a good thing you failed to become a mom because you suck at it!" The shock in her face was not lost on him and at that very moment in time he didn't care. She was causing him pain by withholding his pills.

Cuddy felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. Her heart sank as his words pierced her soul. Trying desperately to ignore what House had said, she turned her attention back to the little girl in her arms.

After stabilizing the patient's temperature, Cuddy had several nurses take the girl to her room to get cleaned and dried. She changed clothes and before returning to her office, took two pills and left them lying on House's desk. She kept her feelings buried as she walked towards her office. Once Cuddy was within her sanctuary, she broke down. She curled into the armchair and wept as House's harsh words filtered into her psyche.

Time was unknown to her until a soft knock echoed through her door. While she didn't want to see anyone, if there was one person she could stand it was House's friend. It was obvious to Wilson that her problem was because of House and he prodded to get the truth. While she did reveal the part about trying to get pregnant, she didn't confess that she was still trying only with House's direct involvement.

While she desperately wanted to escape the walls of the hospital, she knew she was needed to save the little girl. House had come to her with a radical idea, and while insane he appeared collected and remorseful. She knew he'd never apologize to what he said, and while she would accept it, he'd just shattered her heart. And there was no repairing it. She approved the procedure and explained to the parents House's diagnosis.

She sat in her office trying to focus but his words continued to haunt her. Only when Cuddy was made aware of a scuffle in the main entry of the hospital did she push aside her feelings. There were only panes of glass between her and House as he stood over a fallen Chase. The conversation was one sided, but it seemed to be enough. Her eyes never left the scene as House moved to the nurse's station and made a quick phone call. Once he finished he limped out of the hospital.

Cuddy stepped out and walked towards Chase as he picked himself up off the floor. He explained what had just happened minus what set House off. She went to the parents and explained to them the genetic condition of their daughter.

With the day ending Cuddy pulled on her coat and drove home. She was a block from her home when she noticed a single headlight following her. Her sigh was heavy as she pulled into her drive and House pulled his bike to a stop behind her. She ignored him and walked briskly towards the front door.

"Cuddy." He began limping after her. "Cuddy!"

She quickly tried to get the door unlocked as he neared. Her hands fumbled with the keys and she panicked. Just when her vision began blurring from the tears, Cuddy slid the key in the lock and pushed open the door. She turned to close it, but House stuck his cane in the gap to prevent her from closing the door.

"Go away House."

"Let me explain."

Tears leaked from her eyes as she kept pressure on the door. "There's nothing to explain. Just leave me alone."

House muscled his way in and Cuddy took several steps back away from him. "Look…"

"No you look." Her sadness was replaced with rage. "I've taken so much shit from you in the past, but to have you attack me like you did was out of line. I can't believe the audacity of what you said after we've been trying to get pregnant!"

"I was in pain!" He screamed. "I am in pain!"

"Oh, so you're just here for your fix?"

He looked at her somewhat unsure of the answer. "Not entirely."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You're unbelievable. And you know what, I'm glad I'm not pregnant, because you are beyond unstable and compassionate, and I would not want a child to be calling you their father!" She was turning the tables and stabbing him with said sharp stick.

House's eyes grew under her verbal assault. The last thing he wanted was to receive any comparison to his own father, and he had previously used her words to describe his dad. He couldn't look into her tear stained eyes and averted his gaze. "I'm sorry." His voice was soft and sincere, and when he heard her scoff, House lifted his face to look into her eyes. "I mean it, for what I said, I'm sorry."

His sincerity touched her but she tried to remain firm in her position. "Apology accepted, but it's not enough."

"You just said…"

"House, I tried to help you. I wanted you to be with me over the holiday and instead you chose the drugs. You'll always choose the drugs."

"You tried dragging me to a dinner with your mother!"

"Exactly!" She yelled back her frustration boiling over. "That's what happens when you want to be with me. What was your ultimate goal in all of this? Was it just for the sex because you knew I wouldn't get pregnant?"

"No!" He yelled back at her and took several pained steps closer.

"Then why would you say something like that?"

"I'm in pain!" He took another step closer as his voice remained loud. "And until you can feel how much pain I'm in you'll never know! It hurts so bad that right now I'd cut the damn thing off just to get away from the pain!" He moved closer and she began to move away. "I wake up in the morning and can't walk. After a few steps I want to throw up it hurts so bad. I couldn't replicate that kind of pain if I broke your hand!" He brought his cane down on the top of the nearby end table with a loud smack causing Cuddy to jump.

Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she looked into his. His pain was obvious and frightening. He was losing control. "House, please get out." Her words stopped his progression towards her. "I wish you would see that I'm trying to help you. I don't want to see you go to jail because of a cop is holding a grudge against you. Your arraignment is in a few days, we need to get through all of this."

House then saw her true words lying in between the lines. "But you don't want to be with me anymore."

"We were never together. I gave you the chance; I've given you a million chances!" She reached into her purse and took out the pill bottle. "Here. There's four left, you can come by my office at noon to get two more."

House caught the bottle without breaking eye contact with her. They stood in silence for a moment before a knock at her door interrupted their moment of peace. Cuddy and House turned to look at the wooden door before another knock came. She moved around House and opened the door.

"Princeton PD ma'am, is everything alright?" He glanced past her at House who was standing in the darkened room staring back.

"Yes, everything is fine. Why are you here?"

"Neighbors called in that there was some disturbance here, and that you lived alone." The officer never let his gaze stray from House.

"Well, I do live alone. I was just discussing with my coworker about his last patient. We're both doctors." She tried to explain.

"Okay." His voice wasn't convinced of her explanation but he didn't have any reason not to.

Once the cop was gone Cuddy closed the door and turned back to House. "Look, you hurt me. Unlike you I can't get over something like this overnight."

House sighed and moved towards the door. He opened it and stopped. Without looking at her he softly spoke. "Everyone thinks they know me, and that what people say doesn't bother me." House then looked right at her. "But what you say, cuts right through to my very soul."

She swallowed hard at his words and watched as he limped towards his motorcycle. Cuddy watched him until he was out of sight before closing the door. She leaned against the wood and suddenly craved his touch. But until they could rid themselves of Tritter, House was going to continue to fall apart.

* * *

Well damn. Now what?

TDCSI


	7. Highway To Hell

Hmmm, sadly the reviews for this story have fallen by the wayside. Maybe I just need to stop. This chapter has a decent stopping point. We'll see what happens at the end. Thanks to those still reviewing, your comments are greatly appreciated, and thanks to JLCH for the words of wisdom. I mean who didn't want to see this ending?

* * *

Highway To Hell

It was days before Christmas. Bah humbug. His world was falling apart all around him; Wilson had flipped on him, his pain was unbearable, for some reason Cuddy quit supplying him with Vicodin and worst of all, she had given up on their relationship.

House had finally had enough of everyone trying to choreograph his life and what was and wasn't good for him. He left with the remaining pills he swiped from the pharmacy he made a quick stop at a liquor store and bought a new bottle of scotch before heading home.

Once in his sanctuary House opened the bottle and poured a glass. He downed the burning liquid in several gulps and turned his attention to the bottle of pills. House took the lid off and quickly swallowed two of the small white pills. He had taken half at the hospital while in the progress of diagnosing the patient, and since he was no longer detoxing he felt much better. After he phoned his parents and left a message on the machine, House felt truly alone.

He sat back heavily in the couch and drank another glass full of scotch. Why did this stupid cop have to come into his life now when he was in the process of trying to turn it around? His relationship with Cuddy was slowly taking shape until Tritter began wreaking havoc. House knew that he was going to be hard to domesticate but if anyone could do it, Cuddy could. Only now she didn't want to give him the time of day.

House reached for the pill bottle and took two more. The pain was getting worse.

The thought of him lying next to a very pregnant Cuddy suddenly came to mind and he smiled. While his own father was anything but supportive House knew he could do so much better. Sure he wouldn't sugar coat anything like most parents, but he could be nurturing and supportive. Tears formed in his eyes and his hands started shaking at what could have been, but like always he blew it.

He turned on his television to a rerun of a MotoGP race. House poured another drink and quickly emptied the glass swallowing hard. He adjusted the volume on the television so it was loudly expressing the engine noises of the racing motorcycles. Any diversion at this point would be welcomed, but his thoughts kept going back to Cuddy and what could have been.

His eyes focused on the amber bottle. What did he have to look forward to? His life was nearly ruined, and because he happened to have a patient his attorney got his hearing pushed back until after the first of the year. House tried to see the positive side and without Cuddy in it, he was failing to see the point.

House grabbed the bottle and shook out four pills. He tossed them back before refilling and downing another glass of scotch. The logical side of his brain was trying to scream at him knowing he had taken too much, but his need to numb the pain won out.

Cuddy was sitting in her office working and trying not to think of House, but it was futile. She continued to wonder where he had gotten the pain pills. A conversation she had with Wilson in passing saying that House tried to rip off the pills from a patient of his that was dying suddenly had her thinking. He may have failed at that attempt, but he must have succeeded elsewhere.

She stood and rushed out of her office. As she drove her fingers dialed his number and every time she had gotten his machine. Fear gripped her as she drove in hopes that he didn't do something stupid. Cuddy parked her car behind his and walked passed his motorcycle on the sidewalk. He was at least home.

She knocked loudly on his door. "House, open up. We need to talk." Her hand kept banging on the barrier but when the only sound she was getting from inside was the TV; Cuddy rifled through her purse and found the key he had given her months ago. She unlocked the door and entered. "House?" Her nose instantly picked up the stench of vomit and she walked towards the kitchen, and that's when she saw him. "House!"

Cuddy tossed her purse on the couch and kneeled down next to him. He was belly down on the floor, his face next to a pile of his own vomit. She rolled him over and he groaned and his eyes opened. House blinked several times as if he was trying to focus but they were so dilated she knew he was oblivious to what was happening.

"Dammit House." She picked up the empty bottle of oxycodone that was prescribed to Wilson's patient. So he had gotten ahold of pain pills. She noted the amount of pills that were prescribed and the date. Cuddy hit his shoulder. "You took all thirty pills in a day!" She went into the kitchen and tried doing math in her head. Estimating that he had taken at least fifteen during the day since his detox halted entirely and he was feeling more like himself, if there was half left and he'd just taken the rest along with the amount of alcohol consumed she didn't have much time, and admitting him wouldn't help him legally.

Cuddy returned to his side with a glass of water. She helped him sit up. House tried to help her move him as he rested against the couch. "Want baby."

"Shut the hell up. I can't believe you." Cuddy forced him to drink the entire glass of water. "This could have been easy if you would have just apologized to Tritter the first time, and now he's got you by the balls." She waited several minutes before pulling him down to the floor again. "I can't get you to the bathroom, so you'll have to puke here." Cuddy stuck her fingers in his throat gagging him and in seconds House vomited the water and the remainder of his stomach contents. Cuddy noticed several partially digested pills. "That's a start."

She went to the kitchen once again and mixed a glass of water with baking soda. Getting him to drink it would be far more challenging, but House obliged her. "Sorry."

"I told you to shut up. Do you think about anyone other than yourself? You do have friends that can help you and who worry about you. Everything you do affects us as well." She stopped as tears began to fill her eyes. "Dammit Greg, I love you, and I want to be with you, but not like this."

House heard her words and he lifted his eyes up to look at her. His hair was disheveled, his skin was pale, and he was sure he was sweating, but the look in her eyes told him she was being truthful. He wanted to speak but decided it would be wiser for him to keep quiet for once in his life next to the day Tritter arrested him.

Cuddy waited several minutes in between forcing another glass of diluted baking soda down his throat. After the last glass she took a damp washcloth and began cleaning his face up. She took his vitals every five minutes as he sat there. His eyes were still dilated but he seemed stable. She stood and retreated back to his bedroom. Cuddy found a t-shirt and a pair of his pajama pants. Since she had come straight from the hospital she needed to change and decided his clothes would be enough for tonight. She pulled a clean t-shirt from the dresser and returned to the living room.

He was still conscious and sitting in the same place she had left him. She sat down on the small chair in front of him and that's when she noticed the tears streaking down his face. Cuddy felt her heart ache for him, but she had to be strong for herself. He had dug his own cavernous hole and it was up to him to see the light and get out. "I've been a selfish idiot." Cuddy wanted to say something confirming his observation of himself but continued to be quiet. "I need to go to Tritter and take the deal." House tried to move so he could stand but Cuddy pushed him back down.

"Just sit still." His blue eyes looked up and connected with her concerned ones. "There's still time to talk to him." He relaxed under her touch. "I'm going to get a towel."

She left him sitting on the floor and he looked to the coffee table. The near empty bottle of scotch was enticing him and he crawled over and swiped up the bottle of scotch and tipped it back.

Cuddy returned to the living room in time to see him guzzling the liquor. "House!" she moved quickly and took the bottle from his hand. "What the hell?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to jail. Gimmie."

She turned and went into the kitchen where she poured the remaining liquor down the sink.

House managed to stand and looked towards the kitchen. "I'm just one big damn screw up and yet you sit here and say you love me. Tell me, what about this do you love!?"

Just the sound of his booming voice made her feel inches tall. Cuddy sucked in a deep breath. "This isn't you. This isn't the House I know. You're strung out and in more pain than usual because I've withheld your medication."

House scoffed. "This isn't your fault, stop feeling guilty. You tried to fix it." He laughed slightly before looking around his place. Memories of them together in the past few months began flooding his psyche. "I can't be fixed. I can't change." Cuddy felt the tears filling her eyes and she did nothing to stop them from falling. "Don't cry." House said softly. "I hate it when you cry."

"Then why do you make me cry?" She said and he quickly looked away. House shook his head and limped away towards his bedroom. She continued to sob but once she heard the door slam closed she sank down into the chair and cried.

He felt like the worst person on the face of the planet. House knew he needed to fix things with her, but in the light of what was happening he knew she'd just get hurt again when he was locked up. It was the last thing he wanted to do to her, but while his leg hurt, his heart hurt more. House turned and limped back out to the living room and stopped feet from where she was sitting. While her crying had subsided, she was still sobbing.

"Look, with everything that's happening I've been more than a jerk to you. I'm afraid of losing everything, you included." Cuddy looked up at him and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't understand what someone like you sees in a person like me, and honestly I'm afraid one day you'll wake up, come to your senses and leave me."

Cuddy then understood where his lack of commitment was coming from. She wiped her eyes and offered him a weak smile. "I know you're screwed up, I know you're in pain, but that's not the reason I'd leave you. Relationships take work, and we already know each other so well, that most of the tough part is done. It's connecting on a more personal level that is hard for you, and I understand that." She paused as he looked away as her words hit home with him. "There's going to be times when you push me away, and I'm sure there will be times I push you away as well. We're both insanely private people who need space, and I'm okay with that."

House let her words sink in before he spoke. "So, we're okay?"

She smiled. "No, but we're getting there." Cuddy stood up and approached him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus."

"Go get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." House reached out and took ahold of her hand. He started towards his bedroom but she stopped forcing him to stop. "We're not that okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

House nodded slightly and hesitated before retreating back to his bedroom. She still wanted to be with him everything he just put her through. He couldn't fathom the thought of being loved that unconditionally but if she was willing to give him a chance, then he was willing to give himself the opportunity. He fell into bed fully clothed and passed out.

* * *

Awwww, so sweet. This could be the end, and you'll never know what happens. But them there reviews i get are very encouraging to keep writing.

TDCSI


	8. Forgotten Words

Wow, well I got a rise out of everyone with that last chapter. Do you think I could really stop now? I know peeps are reading this and I thank everyone. I'm always open to ideas and what readers would like to see. I could possibly use your ideas seeing as how I write the chapter in one evening and post it. This chapter is going to pick up where the last one left off then go through the episode 'Words and Deeds'. Enjoy!

* * *

Forgotten Words

House woke the next morning feeling as if he'd gone sky diving without a parachute. He crawled from his bed and pain shot through his leg. His hand instantly began rubbing his thigh in hopes of relieving some of the pain. House looked around the room and he noticed two Vicodin and a note sitting on the nightstand. Eagerly he downed the pills and glanced at the note.

'_Sorry I'm not here, I needed to get a change of clothes. I hope you feel better.'_

He recognized her writing and stood and limped into the living room. The only evidence of her being there was the stray pair of his pajama pants and T-shirt lying on the couch. House tried to remember what happened after he had gotten home. He remembered the pills and booze, but the memories of Cuddy being there were vague and sketchy.

House showered, dressed, and sat at his piano. While his fingers absently flowed over the keys his eyes scanned his surroundings. His mind couldn't bring forth any memories from the night before, but he had a feeling that Cuddy had something to do with it. He couldn't remember and it was like having the worst hangover ever without the major headache.

He continued playing until he felt his hands trembling. It had been nearly six hours since he took the two pills when he woke up. A knock at his door brought him from his thoughts. Unmoving House sat and listened as a key entered the lock and the door opened. "I was wondering when you would come by."

Wilson smirked at his friend. "Here, Merry Christmas from Cuddy and me." He tossed a bottle containing Vicodin.

House narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"

"She said you wanted to go to Tritter and take the deal. I figured you could use a ride." Wilson nodded to his friend as House got ready to wander out into the cold.

Wilson drove House to the police department and waited in the car. Only minutes later did his friend return looking completely distraught. Suspecting that something was wrong but not wanting to push the issue, Wilson just drove House home. They both entered House's apartment and House strode over to his bookshelf where several opened bottles of scotch sat hidden amongst the spines of the many books. "Drink?"

"House…"

"I'm going to go to jail, so I might as well indulge myself now before he takith away."

"What happened?"

"Deals off. They don't need your betraying ass anymore. Got some new evidence."

Wilson looked confused. "What 'new' evidence?"

House sighed as he poured himself a drink and quickly downed it. "Apparently they know I stole your dead guy's pills."

"I stopped you."

"Yeah, kinda." House poured another drink and downed it. "I went to the pharmacy and picked up his prescription."

Wilson's mouth fell open. "You what!?" He shook his head as if he just heard his friend say something insane. "Normally I would say I can't believe you'd do this, but lately I wouldn't put it past you." Wilson sighed. "Have fun with your scotch. It'll be ten years before you get any more." House watched Wilson storm out of his apartment. He sighed heavily and took another drink.

The day of his hearing, House plead not-guilty to all of the charges presented to him. He had four days of freedom left and the last thing he wanted to do was to treat a patient. Cameron was quite adamant that he did his job so he tossed them some tests to do and headed for Cuddy's office for his dose of Vicodin.

He walked into her office without knocking and tossed her a sarcastic line. "If you called to see the design for my prison tats, they're still at R and D." His breaths came heavy from the rising pain.

"You need to talk to Tritter." She fired back quickly

"Not according to my lawyer." He snapped back.

"Your lawyer isn't going to be able to get the DA to drop the case, Tritter can."

"Yeah, you know what else Tritter can do?"

Cuddy slammed the folder in her hands down on her desk. "You're not impressing anyone. You may call yourself principled but what you really are is a stubborn adolescent idiot! This isn't his fault."

"I'm not the one who…"

Her frustration was rising at his ignorance. "YOU used the rectal thermometer on him, YOU insulted him instead of apologizing, YOU flaunted your drug use in his face and you REFUSED to accept a deal...

"I accepted the deal!"

"Not until after you stole a dead guy's pills!"

"Allegedly." He said softly.

Cuddy scoffed. "I was there. I read the name on the prescription bottle that was next to your head as you nearly OD'd!" She noticed the expression on House's face soften, but she wasn't going to give in. "Tritter has been opening doors for you every step of the way and you keep slamming them shut. There are no more openings to give House, if you wanna stay out of prison you gotta make one for yourself." Her frustration was driving her at the moment as she turned and stalked to her desk and grabbed the small piece of paper. "Vicodin, you function better on it. Talk to him."

House looked at her. "I don't remember much from that night."

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised." She stopped talking as her voice threatened to catch.

He turned to leave but hesitated. "When do you want to try again?"

"There is no more trying. I'm done with trying, and with you." She watched as his shoulders slumped as he walked out. She sat back heavily into her chair and while she was done with trying, she didn't want to be done with him. He frustrated her to no end and she didn't know how much of it she could take.

She went through her day trying not to think about him, but like always she couldn't. Cuddy began thinking of what she could do to help him out of the mess he was in. Without help, it was certain the brilliant Doctor Gregory House would go to jail. Cuddy began typing away furiously at her computer until she found what she was looking for. All it took was a few mouse clicks and with a hopeful smile she printed the records.

Cuddy focused on the pages she had in her hand when Wilson knocked and entered quickly. She looked up at him concerned with the confused look he had on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…House checked himself into rehab upstairs."

"You're kidding. Did he get a new deal?" Maybe there was hope after all.

Wilson shook his head. "I don't know. He's asked me to get a few things from his apartment. Want to join me for visitation tomorrow morning?"

She nodded and Wilson left just as swiftly as he'd entered. Cuddy took in a deep breath and looked down at the papers she'd just printed. Carefully she folded them and stowed them away in her purse for safe keeping.

That night Cuddy had a hard time sleeping. The stress of the entire situation involving her hospital was more than enough to make her head spin. She tried listening to music, watching television, and reading in an attempt to fall asleep, but her thoughts kept wandering to House. She knew the rehab center was one of the best in the area, and for him to voluntarily walk in on his own spoke volumes.

The next morning she met Wilson upstairs and they visited House together. She thought he looked rough but was managing. He was drinking water as if he had just walked across a desert. That fact told her that he was trying to keep hydrated possibly from all the vomiting he had been doing. She couldn't stop her feelings from showing and she kept calm when talking to him and even offered him a supporting pat on the shoulder before having to leave.

Cuddy continued her business in the hospital all while getting updates on House's progress via Wilson. She only interacted with him when he needed her permission for a radical treatment on his patient, which she approved without contestation. She was getting nervous about his hearing and hoped that she could do her part in keeping House out of jail.

When that day came, it seemed that nothing could be done to save House, especially when he took a phone call in the middle of testimony from Tritter. He shocked her next by then walking out of the room. She tried to follow him and get him to explain, but all he said was that he had one last life to save and left her standing in the courthouse.

House returned as she was giving her testimony and as she spoke they locked eyes. He looked sincerely sorry for everything and it pulled at her heart strings. Cuddy then pulled her ace in the hole causing everyone to speak at once and the judge dismissed the case. Cuddy smiled and watched as House was escorted to serve his one night in jail for contempt of court.

Wilson walked with her to see House sitting behind bars. The sight of him sitting helpless brought out her hidden rage, and while he had nowhere to run to, she let him have it. She then quickly left leaving Wilson alone to talk to his friend and Cuddy headed home.

She soaked in her bathtub and tried to rid herself of the stress of the day and even the hell she had been put through in the past few months since Tritter began tearing their lives apart. Cuddy was thankful that it was all over. She then began thinking about House's reaction to her quitting on their unofficial relationship. While their time together was short lived, every time she fell asleep in the same bed as him, she woke refreshed and happy. Since then she had a hard time falling and staying asleep. She knew that with Tritter off his back, House could once again function. And while yes, he was still supposed to attend rehab, something in her knew it wouldn't last. His addiction was too strong. It wasn't the Vicodin that she was worried about; it was what it turned him into that worried her.

House would always have a hold on her heart, and while she confessed her love for him on Christmas Eve, he was so high and strung out, that he didn't remember it. Cuddy hoped that one day he would finally see the error of his ways and come back to her. She was finally admitting defeat on her pursuit of him, and now she had put the ball in his court.

The water cooled and Cuddy climbed out of the tub. She wrapped a large towel around her body and leaned on the vanity to look in the mirror. She sighed at how tired and defeated she appeared. As she glanced at the small calendar next to her sink, her eyes grew. She started counting weeks in her head and quickly her hand moved to cover her mouth.

Cuddy kneeled down and opened the cupboard to retrieve the last little test she thought she would never need. She set the box down and stared at it like it might come alive and mock her. Her heart began to race as the doctor in her began running over every possible scenario in her head. The chance was there, but the timing couldn't have been worse.

Suddenly feeling nauseous over the situation, Cuddy traded the towel for her robe and went into the kitchen. She was practically hyperventilating as she poured a glass of water and slowly drank it. Deciding that it was best to wait until morning, she retreated to her bed and pulled up the covers to her chin.

An hour had gone by and the suspense was more than she could handle. Cuddy threw her covers back and moved swiftly into the bathroom. She grabbed the stick out of the box and managed to focus and urinated onto the testing strip of the stick. Cuddy left the test on the counter and went to sit and wait on the foot of her bed. Now all she had to do was wait for three minutes to see if her life would soon be changed forever.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Hahahaha...I'm so evil. Now here's the next question, which is stupid, but I'll ask. How should it turn out, baby or no baby? That is the question.

TDCSI


	9. One Night, Two Confessions

Thanks to every one reading my crazy story, and to all of the wonderful reviews. I know you've all been on a roller coaster with this, and I'm sure you're hoping for the end to magically appear, but I just can't do that, not yet. I want to twist, flip, turn, and shock you to nearly puking before the ride ends. So hang on. Setting for this chapter is 'One Day, One Room'.

* * *

One Night, Two Confessions

He was a free man. Minus the extra few weeks in rehab to keep the courts happy. The rehab was tolerable with Voldemort slipping him enough Vicodin to prevent him from completely detoxing. House mindlessly went through all of the therapeutic sessions with enough participation to get approval from the courts and he checked out.

House continued to think in rehab how he could convince Cuddy that he wanted to be with her. She was beyond mad at him, but it was a fixable mad. He wondered if she was pregnant and hadn't told him yet in their falling out, and smiled at the thought of his spawn growing inside of her tormenting his mother from the inside out. The thought made him laugh and he wanted to do anything in his power to convince her that he could be what she needed.

So far, he'd been able to keep his Vicodin intake out of Cuddy's line of sight. He was back in the hospital without being in rehab and for the moment he didn't have a patient and was doing all he could to avoid her. He was relaxing in his office when his pager chirped. Groaning House pulled it from his belt and glanced at the message. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of his chair.

He limped into her office using his cane to open the door. "How can I help you this beautiful morning?"

Cuddy was thumbing through paperwork as she spoke. "You got any cases?"

House thought for a moment. "Three. Got a teenage African-American lung transplant…"

"Next few days you'll be doing nothing but clinic work." She said quickly cutting him off of his lie.

"I just said…"

"You were lying."

"Then why'd you ask?" He should have known she'd set a trap for him.

"Because if you told the truth, I was gonna give you only one day of clinic duty." She stood next to her desk and kept her voice firm.

"That's dishonest. In refuse to participate in this…"

"You'll do it. You owe me. I kept you out of jail, I can put you back."

House looked at her before deciding this could be his way in with her. He walked away but commented over his shoulder, "Perjurer."

"Felon." Cuddy fired back at him with a sly grin.

He reluctantly went to do what she'd asked, and immediately regretted it. Of course when the guy in the waiting room went nuts and he convinced Cuddy that he needed to treat the man, he had his chance to get out of the clinic, and remain on her good side. A win, win.

In hopes of avoiding Cuddy, House had his lackeys doing unnecessary tests on the guy even after they removed the cockroach from his ear. He went to relax at the jogging park and people watched. Of course Wilson found him, but he knew Cuddy wouldn't. Leave it up to Cameron to spoil his fun and Cuddy found him. While she was talking he pulled out the bottle and he downed a Vicodin without thinking. She called him out on it and he quickly recovered, but he was inwardly cussing himself for slipping in front of her.

Of course she threatened him again with jail, when she really didn't need to bargain with him, it was his way of getting her to talk to him. He went along with her plan temporarily before giving in once again. Of course she knew exactly how to push his buttons and turned clinic duty into a game for him and he fell for it hook line and sinker.

The day was going fine until he reported test results back to his earlier patients concerned they had STD's. While only one actually had an infection, she also had another issue. House recognized her lashing out at him immediately and knew he wasn't the right person to deal with her. Cuddy accommodated the patient and even ordered House to talk to her as she requested.

She turned out to be his equal and analyzed everything he said. She managed to get him to open up about pieces of his past that changed him, before talking to him and telling him what happened. During the course of the day, he discovered she was pregnant. While he was trying to convince her to abort the fetus, he began thinking about Cuddy and how hard she was trying to get pregnant and here was a patient that was assaulted and got pregnant. Normally in this situation he didn't have to convince and browbeat a patient into this decision, but only after he talked, she talked and agreed to the abortion.

Before going home he explained to Cuddy and Wilson the BS idea of why he had talked to her and gotten her to talk. He limped out leaving them behind in shock. The need to get away from people in general spurred him on as he rushed home. The first thing he did was pour a tumbler half full of scotch and drank it. He repeated the process two more times before settling down on his couch.

Hours drug past before he heard her soft knocking. He groaned and clambered to his feet. The short distance to the door was slow going as his brain function had slowed under the blanket of alcohol. House pulled open the door and her gray eyes locked onto his.

Cuddy sighed. "You're drunk."

"Brilliant. No wonder you're a doctor." He mocked. She pushed past him and walked into his apartment without invitation. "Well, at least I know you're really not a vampire."

"Funny." Cuddy sat down on the couch and House soon joined her. She noticed the half full glass on the coffee table and reached for it.

House watched as she quickly swallowed the liquid in several large gulps. His eyebrows lifted in shock. "Impressive." She coughed several times before setting the glass down and pouring more scotch into it. He narrowed his eyes and watched her drink down a second helping of his alcohol. "Feel better?" Cuddy set the glass down and wiped her mouth. House observed her for a few seconds before talking. "So, I'm going out on a limb here and guessing you're not pregnant." She looked away. House put his hand on her back and softly rubbed the back of her shoulders.

"Maybe I'm just not fit to be a mother." She spoke out loud before she could censor herself.

"Getting pregnant has nothing to do with being a mother." He clarified. "Getting pregnant is just a physical hurdle."

Cuddy scoffed. "And my hurdle just happens to be the size of the Grand Canyon." House didn't want to comment. "But thanks for trying to help me."

"No problem." House leaned forward and poured himself a drink and downed the amber liquid. "I'm all for constant practice though."

She laughed softly. "Thanks, but I don't think we should. It's just going to get confusing."

"I'm not confused." House spoke sincerely and truthfully even under the influence of alcohol. Cuddy turned and looked at him trying to gauge the truthfulness of his words through his eyes. "I don't know how to convince you that I want to be with you." He noticed tears forming in her eyes as he strummed her heart strings. "I need you." One tear fell. "I've always needed you." Two tears.

Cuddy swallowed the huge lump in her throat as hot tears streaked down her face. "House…" She hesitated not knowing what to say to him. "As much as I want to be with you, I'm just afraid you'll hurt me when you realize that being in a relationship was a mistake and you push me away." She stood up from the couch. "I'm sorry I came here. I just needed to make sure you were okay." She turned and headed for the door.

House stood as fast as he could manage. "Oh, so you want to be around me and care about me, but you can't admit that you love me?" He was talking faster than he was thinking and his words stopped her cold. House limped towards her. "It doesn't take rocket science to see how much you actually care about me. Sorry I don't remember what happened that night you found me lying in my own vomit, I'm sorry I can't stop taking Vicodin for you, I'm sorry for not being the man you want me to be…"

"I want you because you're you!" She yelled back. "And you're right House, I do love you. I love your brilliant mind, your passion for medicine, and I love that you're you." Cuddy leaned back against the door. "Why can't you just accept the fact that yes I care about you?"

House stood statuesque as he processed her question. He didn't know how to answer. It had been years since Stacy and while she was afraid he'd leave her in shambles, it was a fear he shared with her. "Because I'm afraid of losing you." He whispered.

It was loud enough that Cuddy heard him. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he looked right back at her. Her heart was crying out to accept him back into her life. She stepped to stand within mere inches from him. "I don't think I could bear to be very far away from you. I do need you in my life House, and while you're afraid of losing me, I'm terrified of losing you. And not just from an emotional stand point, but when I found you lying on the floor after popping pills and binge drinking, it was a wakeup call that you were very capable of pushing yourself over the edge. That's why I was thankful that you were trying to get clean."

"The pain is too much."

"I know." She lifted her hand up to cup his face. "I know you're in pain." House leaned into her touch and closed his eyes as she spoke. "I do love you."

"Then let me love you back." He whispered with his eyes remaining closed as if he was afraid to see her reaction.

Cuddy couldn't stop the tears that flooded her vision. Her silence caused House to open his eyes, and she noticed the misting in his eyes. His admission of love to her was breaking her heart because she knew she was about to break his. "I don't know if I can."

House remained silent as she toed up to kiss his cheek. He didn't try and stop her as she backed away from him and walked out his door. His feet remained frozen in place and he stared at the door silently wishing she would walk back through it.

When she shut the door, Cuddy leaned back against it and sobbed. Not only had she broken his heart, but hers had just shattered. It took every ounce of power she summoned from within her to push away from the door and walk to her car.

His heart hammered in his chest as he managed to walk. House grabbed the bottle of scotch and brought it to his lips. He tipped the bottle back and proceeded to polish off the remaining alcohol in the bottle. When it was empty he turned and threw the bottle as hard as he could towards the door.

The bottle shattered into a thousand pieces just as his heart had. He'd laid everything out on the line and it all blew up in his face. His chest heaved in pain and he limped back to his bedroom and before his brain over thought the situation, he turned on his heel and grabbed his jacket before wandering out into the cold night air.

He arrived at her place and limped towards the door. House pounded on the wooden barrier with his cane. Seconds later Cuddy opened the door. "What?"

She stepped back when he began walking in towards her. His fiery blue eyes flaming with emotion as he closed the distance between them. Cane forgotten, it clattered to the floor and he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. Cuddy melted into him as she let his tongue invade her mouth.

They stumbled their way towards her couch and he held her close as he fell back into the cushioned sofa. House cupped her ass as he pulled her over his lap letting her feel him through their clothes. It was hurried as they pulled off clothing only where access was needed. His fingers dug into her hips as he guided her onto his throbbing erection.

The air flew out of his lungs as he seated himself within her. Cuddy slowly rocked her hips under the guidance of his hands. She leaned down and kissed him once again, her hair flowing down over the sides of his face. House thrusted into her gently until the pressure in her reached critical mass and Cuddy's fingers dug into his shoulders. He silently thanked his t-shirt for stopping her nails from piercing his skin as she gripped him.

When she came and her walls clamped down on his shaft, House groaned at the feeling before feeling his own orgasm accelerate and he exploded deep within her. He held her close to his body as their chests heaved desperate for air. Cuddy sat back and looked down at him before the logical side of her brain kicked in. She moved off of him and stood up. "I shouldn't have. This was a mistake."

House didn't move as he watched her walk away. After all the booze he'd consumed that night followed by the mind blowing orgasm, he was instantly tired. He ignored her comment for the moment and made himself at home on her couch and fell asleep.

Cuddy freshened up in her bathroom before returning to the living room to see House sleeping on her couch. His mouth was open and he was snoring softly. She grinned and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered him up. "Goodnight House." Cuddy sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Sorry about the baby that could have been. Hold your horses, 'cause it just may happen soon. Talk about a love hate relationship they've got going on here.

TDCSI


	10. Intervention

Well, we're still rollin' on this crazy train, and it's about to get a little crazier. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I'm having a good time writing it and reading all the reviews. While I'm an angst/conflict junkie, I do like a happy ending. Just bear with me.

* * *

Intervention

When House woke up it was still dark outside. He sat up and popped two Vicodin to ease the pain in his leg and the other aches in his body from sleeping on Cuddy's couch. After a few minutes he stood and instead of heading towards the door, he limped back to her bedroom. House eased the door open and watched her for a moment before turning and heading home.

He showered and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. While sitting on his couch eating, he was thinking about the day ahead of him. Technically he was supposed to be in the clinic today as per Cuddy's orders, and while wanting to please her, it was the last place he wanted to be.

It was sunny that morning, so House pulled on his leather jacket and rode his motorcycle to the hospital. The air temperature was cool but not too cold for the short ride across town. He limped into the hospital and looked over the few messages he was handed by the receptionist. As usual he tossed them immediately and limped towards the elevator without a look into Cuddy's office. He knew she was there, but after last night, he really didn't want to give her the time of day even though he wanted to prove that he could change.

House cursed himself as he rode the elevator to his office. He told his fellows to try to find a case as he was going to be confined to the clinic for the day. He stowed away his jacket and back pack and returned to the elevator.

While he waited Wilson was walking out of his office and stopped next to House. "Hey."

"Hey." House responded and waited for the lift.

Wilson nodded and while he wanted to say something more he just grinned. "Good talk."

"Yup." House watched his friend walk away as the elevator dinged. With a heavy sigh House walked into the elevator that delivered him back to the first floor. He limped to the clinic and grabbed a folder for a waiting patient.

Cuddy noticed that House was in the clinic actually attempting to see patients and she smiled. The previous night was flooding her mind. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and when he left she began her day. When she showered, she thought of him, while she ate, she thought of him, and now he was doing his job without her hounding him. Cuddy let her head fall into her hands and sighed. "Why does he have to do this?" She spoke out loud to herself.

After lunch, Cuddy noticed House still working in the clinic and she almost wanted to tell him to stop. What he was doing was throwing her world out of orbit and she wasn't sure she could take it. Minutes later her door opened and Wilson barged in. She looked up and knew that this meeting had to do with one person in particular.

"What did you do to House?" Wilson approached her desk and put his hands on his hips.

Cuddy sighed. "I didn't do anything to him."

"You did something; he's working in the clinic without you whipping him along." Wilson narrowed his eyes at her momentarily before they shot open. "You slept with House!"

She looked away quickly before glancing back at Wilson. "No."

He pointed at her. "You just admitted you did." Wilson sat down in front of her desk. "I can't believe…" He paused before putting pieces together. "When you said House knew about you trying to get pregnant…" Wilson watched her sigh and avoided eye contact with him. He threw his hands in the air and stood up.

She watched as he began pacing the room. "Wilson, sit down."

Wilson moved back to the chair quickly. "You can't toy with his feelings like this; you of all people should know that."

"I know, but what about my feelings?" She asked him. "What if House isn't the only one at risk for getting hurt here?"

"Exactly! What were you thinking? Are you guys still trying?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and sadly shook her head. "No, I've given up on that."

"But not House."

"Honestly I don't know what to do about him. I told him that I had given up on him." She tossed her pen on the desk and leaned back in her chair. "I don't know how we can do this; we're both so screwed up…"

"True, but you're each screwed up differently." Wilson started. "You need to be in control and micromanage everything, House needs control of himself. You two constantly butt heads, disagree…" Wilson paused as he thought about what he was saying. "God, you're perfect for each other."

Cuddy put her head in her hands. "You're not helping Wilson."

"I'm sorry, but these past few years you two have been flirting, like foreplay."

"Wilson…"

"It all makes sense now."

"Wilson!" She got his attention. "I know House and I are screwed up. I can't be with him."

"Why? I'm pretty sure you love him."

Cuddy sighed. "I've always cared for him." She saw him narrow his eyes at her. "Yes, I love him, but he can't talk about things like a normal couple does. He thinks he can but in reality he'll just bottle things up until he explodes and both of us will end up getting hurt."

"I understand, but how about trying to just throw caution to the wind and just go for it?" He eyed her as she hinted at thinking about it. "I bet if you stopped putting your own walls up and let him in, things would work out better than you think." With that, Wilson stood and calmly walked out of her office.

She leaned back in her chair and thought about what Wilson said while cursing the oncologist for bringing the idea of a relationship with House to light, since now that's all she would be thinking about.

Once everything was taken care of at the hospital, Cuddy went home and tried to forget about House, but of course she was unsuccessful. She continued to digest Wilson's words realizing that in some twisted way, the oncologist was right. Relinquishing control, even if it was just a part of it, would be difficult for her, but in the few nights she slept with House next to her were the best nights in years that she had. She felt comfortable with him, she felt safe. His presence gave her new life and she craved his touch and his closeness. Maybe she could let him in and try. By keeping him at arm's length could do more harm than good, and it was evident today that House was indeed trying.

His fellows were unsuccessful at finding a case and House managed to get through an entire day of clinic duty without one outburst or complaint to her. House limped to Wilson's office and barged in. "You wanna go get a drink?" Wilson nodded and finished up what he was working on.

House and Wilson met up at their usual establishment and bellied up to the bar. They ordered their drinks and began drinking in silence. Wilson knew House needed to talk about what he was feeling, and he wasn't sure if the man could tell him what was on his mind while sober. Wilson sipped on his vodka martini as House downed the shot of whiskey and chased it with a swig of beer.

Several martinis and shots later House finally said something. "I'm sleeping with Cuddy."

Wilson tried to act surprised as he already knew. "Wow. Really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to get pregnant, but even I screwed that deal up."

"How did you…"

"I yelled at her. Told her she'd be a crappy mother and that it was a good thing she didn't get pregnant." Wilson nodded recalling Cuddy's side of that story about House poking with the sharp stick. "I fell for her." House did another shot. "Hard."

"What are you going to do?" Wilson calmly asked hoping not to push too hard.

House shook his head. "I already did it. I told her exactly how I feel, that I love her and want to be with her."

His statement shocked Wilson. "That's good, you opened up to her, and what did she do?"

"She shut the door in my face." House reached for the newly offered shot and tipped it back. "I can't…" He stopped before saying too much.

"Well, I do know just by watching her is that she loves you. She just doesn't know what to do with that love."

House narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You've been married and divorced three times quick enough to set a new Guinness World record."

"Yes, but unlike you I was willing to take the chance. Sometimes you've got to put your heart out there…"

House's hand slammed down on the bar stopping Wilson and causing several people to look at them. "I did, and she stomped on it under her designer heels." He took a swig of his beer. "Another shot here!" House yelled at the bartender.

Wilson sipped on his drink thinking that he was already beginning to clean up the mess Cuddy had made with House. He knew they belonged together and maybe with some coaxing, he could help them get together. With a smile, Wilson downed the remainder of his drink. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Without stopping, House continued to drink several more shots before noticing that Wilson never returned. He looked around and stood from the bar. "Hey." House stopped and looked behind him. "Keys."

House groaned in disappointment and tossed his keys to the bartender. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wilson's number. When it rang through to the voicemail, House hung up and tried several more times. "Dammit Wilson!" He yelled and stepped out into the cold night air. Light snow flakes had dusted the ground and continued to fall. His next and only other option was Cuddy, but he was too proud to call her to pick his drunken ass up.

He looked down the street in the direction of his place and back the other way towards Cuddy's. With his pride on overdrive, and his veins flowing with whiskey and beer, he felt over confident. While her place was closer, House decided to go against the odds and began walking down the sidewalk towards his apartment. The cold air didn't faze him as his blood was warmed by all the alcohol he'd consumed. Twice during his walk, House popped a Vicodin to keep his pain at bay.

Exhaustion had caught up to him by the time he made it half way. He sat down on the curb and called Wilson again. Deciding on a middle ground, House phoned a cab and gave him his location. He was informed it would be around half an hour, House moved to sit next to the building. His eyes grew heavy as the alcohol finally got to his head. Minutes later he was asleep.

It was nearly an hour before the taxi arrived. The driver noticed his fare sleeping and honked his horn and yelled out the window. When he got no response, he climbed from his cab and approached House. "Hey, wake up man." He hit House on the shoulder and watched as he got no response. "Oh, damn." The cabbie rushed back to his car and got on the radio. "Twelve to base, I need an ambulance at 205 Prospect Avenue, I think my fare is dead!" The man spoke into his radio but kept an eye on House.

Minutes later sirens filled the air along with red and blue flashing lights. Paramedics rushed towards House. "Sir, can you hear me?" The first man asked and felt House's neck. "I got a pulse, but it's faint." They moved quickly placing House on the stretcher and took him to the closest hospital which happened to be Princeton Plainsboro.

The paramedics rolled into the ER bay and unloaded House. They were giving the attending what information they had on the patient. The attending pulled the oxygen mask off of House and gasped. "Oh my God, it's Doctor House." The staff stepped up their game and began with getting his clothes off.

"Temperature is ninety four degrees."

The attending sighed. "Get some heating blankets in here, and start warmed IV fluids." Once the orders were given the doctor stepped to the nurses' station. "Get me Doctor Cuddy on the phone."

Cuddy was sleeping lightly holding a pillow in her arms pretending it was House's warm body. Her phone ringing woke her instantly and she groaned after seeing the time. She guessed it was House drunk calling her and instead of answering it, she let her answering machine take a message. Cuddy heard the beep in the distance and listened.

"Doctor Cuddy, this is Doctor Williams the ER attending for the night. I just wanted to let you know that ten minutes ago Doctor House was brought in by paramedics. We're stabilizing him now."

Cuddy was thrashing at her covers trying to get out of bed and to the phone before the call ended. She grabbed the phone. "This is Doctor Cuddy."

* * *

Yay cliffhanger! You know you love it.

TDCSI


	11. Recovery

Well I know I left y'all hanging in the last chapter, sorry, but it will all turn out okay. I promise and will even leave you feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. I must warn you this story is now venturing off course and going solely down the road of my choosing. Thanks again to all the readers and to the reviewers, feel free to give me ideas and what you would like to see happen and I'll see what my brain conjures up.

* * *

Recovery

House slowly regained consciousness and he felt his body shivering. The shaking brought him to reality fairly quickly and as he became aware that he was cold, his shivering intensified. A nurse noticed he was awake and added several more heating pads to his thighs. House watched her but remained silent as his body shivered uncontrollably. His eyes recognized the familiar surroundings of PPTH's emergency room.

"Doctor House, I'm Doctor Williams, right now you're stable and we're just needing to get you're core body temperature back to normal."

"I fee...eee...eelllll assss...sssss…sleeee...pppp ." He tried to talk through his teeth chattering.

"Fell asleep hmm, well with your blood alcohol level at .08 I would have guessed passed out."

House wanted to answer but with his shivering as bad as it was, he couldn't. The doctor smiled and left him to be alone. The nurses were still checking his heating pads making sure he wasn't heating up too quickly. He watched them leave only to see Cuddy standing at the edge of the curtains. She stood her ground and watched him shiver under the blankets.

He tried to smile at her as his body shook uncontrollably. "Wwww…hhhhhhh…" House stopped unable to even say one word straight.

Cuddy approached him. "You're going to be shivering for quite a while." She shook her head at him disappointingly. "What were you thinking House?" He opened his mouth to talk but all he could do was chatter his teeth. It brought a smile to Cuddy's face. "If I'd known the only way to shut you up would be to freeze your body, I'd have done it a long time ago." She sat on the edge of his bed and smiled. "So, according to the monitor your temp is about ninety six, hmmm…" Cuddy reached to the small cart next to his bed and grabbed a mercury thermometer. "To be entirely accurate, a rectal temperature is needed." House's eyes grew larger. "Roll over." She began shaking it with an evil smiled on her face. House shook his head. "Roll over."

She pushed on his shoulder and House resisted. Cuddy laughed and pushed harder. House could easily remain on his back, but eventually he let her win. He continued to shiver as she exposed his bare ass. Cuddy started inserting the thermometer into his rectum, and House groaned at the discomfort.

"Whoops, I forgot lubrication." She said with a smile on her face. "I'll be back in a minute." Cuddy walked away leaving House exposed with a thermometer in his ass.

House appreciated the irony in what she did and he took it with a grain of salt. He remained on his side for nearly ten minutes shivering until Cuddy returned.

She pulled out the thermometer and tossed it aside. "Well, I guess I forgot about it so it's not going to read accurately." House rolled onto his back and shook his head. "I'm sure Tritter would appreciate it, but I think it's just funny." He narrowed his eyes at her.

While he continued to shiver House knew that his legs were still ice cold. "Lllll...eeee...gggg."

Cuddy reached under his blanket and felt his chilled lower legs. She resituated the heating pads to cover his lower legs and the tops of his feet. "Better?" House nodded. Her hands moved over his cool skin. "I'm going to get you a larger heating blanket. Your body temp is high enough now to get you warming a little faster."

She sat with him and watched as his shivering finally subsided an hour later. House was drifting in and out of sleep as his body warmed back to the proper temperature. Cuddy stood and approached him. She once again felt his skin under the blankets and felt as if he had stabilized enough.

House watched with half closed eyes as she left and returned with a set of scrubs. "Come on, get up and put these on. They cut off your clothes when you were brought in, minus your shoes and socks."

"My jacket?"

"Well luckily the EMT's were able to get it off en route. It's in my office." Cuddy pulled the curtain closed around his bed before helping him sit up.

"I wasn't…"

"Shut up." She helped him pull on the scrub top. "You can tell me later, but right now keep your trap shut."

House obliged her and kept quiet. While she helped him get the pants on over his knees, she let him reach under the covers and pull them up the rest of the way. He watched as she pulled on his socks and secured his shoes. Cuddy handed him a medical cane and House wearily got off the bed.

It was the time of morning when things slowed down from hectic late night mayhem and when the rest of the hospital began waking up. Cuddy walked slowly by House as he limped from the ER and to her car. She drove towards his apartment and watched as he rubbed his thigh. She knew he was wanting a Vicodin, and sat quietly waiting for him to ask, as she wasn't about to offer him one.

When the car stopped House climbed out and noticed Cuddy following him to his door. He stopped and looked at her. "I don't have my keys."

"Oh…" Cuddy dug through her purse. "I've got one." House narrowed his eyes at her as she slipped the key in the lock and opened his door. "Wilson made me a copy of his."

"You two have been conspiring against me." House limped in before her and landed heavily on his couch.

Cuddy shut the door and moved to sit on the arm of the couch. "Yes, we're so concerned about your self-destructive tendencies that we conspire against you by breaking into your apartment on a regular basis." She said in a sarcastic tone.

House sighed and kept rubbing his thigh. He was thinking about how to approach the rocky subject of them trying to have a relationship, but he knew what happened last night was something she needed to know. "I tried walking home last night."

Her mouth fell open. "Are you insane?"

"I didn't think it was that far honestly. Wilson abandoned me at the bar, and the bartender took my keys." House risked a glance at her and she was still looking appalled. "I guess Wilson was trying to make me call you to pick up my intoxicated ass, but…" He sighed. "I didn't want to bother you with my problems, so I started walking. Didn't make it obviously."

Cuddy slid off the arm to sit next to him. "You know you could have called me."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have been mad at me, 'cause I know you would be furious had I called you at one in the morning." House noticed her face soften. "I did decide to call a cab. I sat down and I guess I dozed off."

She put her hand on his shoulder as he rubbed his leg. "Yes, I would have been mad at the time, but if my being woken up in the middle of the night would be assurance that you got home safely, I would do it."

House half smiled at her. "So, you wanna have dinner tonight?"

Cuddy smiled and lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. "As nice as that sounds, I still think we need to think about this."

"Exactly, it's just dinner. You, me, some food. We can eat and talk." He looked at her optimistically.

"We'll see." Cuddy stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you later, I still expect you to do your job today."

"What, I was in the ER!"

"For stupidity, not a real illness." She blew him a kiss and left him.

House sighed and went hunting for his Vicodin. He showered and headed to the hospital.

They fell backing into a comfortable routine over the next few weeks of him giving her hell, and Cuddy riding his ass to do his job. Even Wilson was happy for the truce they seemed to have silently agree on. Of course there was open flirting along with the banter and the occasional disagreement when it came to certain tests or procedures. Cuddy still pestered him about clinic duty but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

It was Valentine's Day and House had several bouquets of flowers delivered to Cuddy over the course of the day. The first sentiment was her first clue. 'H' eventually the sentiments spelled House, and Cuddy had run out of room to put them. The nurses began gossiping about her secret admirer and they suspected House as he continued to check in on her reaction to each delivery.

She was grinning as she walked up to his office and past Wilson who was standing in front of House's desk. Cuddy sternly walked up to House and toed up to kiss him lightly on the lips. Wilson's eyes almost popped out of his head as he witnessed the interaction. Cuddy stepped back and House grabbed her wrist. "That's it? I just spend hundreds of dollars on flowers and I just get a peck?"

Cuddy stepped closer and reached up to pull him down meeting her lips half way. House opened his mouth letting her take the lead and deepening the kiss. When Cuddy pulled back she looked at House as he tried to straighten up realizing now he had an audience between Wilson and his fellows watching through the glass walls. "Better?"

He nodded and watched her walk away. Wilson turned back to look at his friend. "Wow! That was a step in the right direction."

"Step? Try a huge leap. I couldn't get her to give me the time of day let alone a quick go at tonsil hockey." House looked back at his stunned fellows. "Get back to work!"

Wilson sat down in the chair. "So, now what?"

"One more delivery is left and that one my dear friend is for me to know and you to find out." House wiggled his eyes at his friend as Wilson rolled his eyes.

Cuddy got home and found a note taped to her door. She looked around for a lurking House, but saw nothing. Cautiously she opened the envelope and read the familiar handwriting. _'Get dressed up, like donor gala dressed up.'_ She smirked and thought briefly about going along with his plan. They had been doing well at work but crossing that line was something she hadn't thought of until recently. Like Wilson had once told her, she decided to throw caution to the wind and went straight to her bedroom and pulled out a red strapless, floor length dress.

As she was finishing putting on her makeup, her phone chimed with a text. 'Outside' Feeling as giddy as a senior in high school waiting to go to the prom, Cuddy rushed to the door. She took a deep breath and walked outside. She was instantly shocked at what she saw.

House was standing in a tux next to a long black limousine. As she approached he held out a single long stem rose. "Wow, you look amazing."

She blushed. "Thank you." She said and took the offering from him. House opened the door for her and she got in. The car pulled away from the curb and she looked over at him. "So, where are we going?"

"La Mezzaluna."

"House, you know you just can't walk in a get a table."

He nodded. "Hence why I made reservations a week ago." House turned and grinned proudly at her.

The limo dropped them off and they had a civilized conversation without House deflecting with sarcasm. Cuddy was impressed and began to fall for the real House. The one no one at the hospital knew, but here he was showing her his true colors.

Over dessert Cuddy asked him a question about his past. "So, why don't you see your parents more often?" She noticed him sull up instantly.

House looked at her, his bright blue eyes pleading with her to not make him answer. As she patiently waited and took a bite of the tiramisu, he knew she wanted an honest answer. He sighed. "You really want to know?" She nodded. "The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Again she nodded. "Okay." He sighed. "Well, my dad's this Marine pilot, retired of course. As a military brat we traveled all the time, and were never in the same place for more than a few years." House looked at her gauging how much he should reveal. "When I was twelve I suspected he wasn't my biological father." Cuddy's mouth fell open. "I haven't been able to prove it, other than I don't look a damn thing like the man. In fact I have a birthmark in the same place as a family friend, and I have blue eyes. Mom has brown eyes, and his are hazel, and his second toe is bigger than his big toe, again, mine's not." Cuddy opened her mouth to speak but he was suddenly on a roll. "He was physically abusive as I wasn't the perfect little marine recruit that he wanted me to be. Not following orders were grounds for long baths in ice water, talking back mean the back yard was my bed for the night. College was my ticket out, and I never looked back. I can tolerate my mom; she and I were fairly close when I was younger. Dad was very disciplined and that meant we had to be as well." House took a bite of the desert and swallowed. "So, I guess it's not her that I avoid, it's him."

Cuddy smiled warmly and reached across the table taking up his hand in hers. Things she had always questioned about what his reasoning was for doing things were beginning to fall into place. "Thank you for telling me." She took a bite as well and swallowed. "I could tell all kinds of stories about my crazy family."

House grinned as her statement lightened the mood significantly. They finished and the limo stopped once again outside Cuddy's home. Trying to be a complete gentleman, House walked her to the door. "Thank you for allowing me to wine and dine you."

"Thank you for dinner and the flowers." She looked back to the waiting car.

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" House asked and Cuddy smiled at him. She watched him lean down and they started kissing slowly but he deepened it stirring her insides. He pulled away leaving her breathless. "Goodnight Lisa."

She watched him limp away and get into the limo before closing her front door. All of her nerves were on fire, her hormones were left raging with the kiss, and at that very moment she craved his touch once again. Tonight was a huge step in the right direction for them and Cuddy decided to give him a chance.

* * *

Yay, all is well…for the moment. See, I told you happiness.

TDCSI


	12. Quick Draw

So, y'all like that last chapter eh. Well this one will make your head spin. You'll be thrilled but filled with questions at the end. I'm about to throw a giant wrench in the mix here shortly, and the angst train will soon follow. Hang on.

* * *

Quick Draw

House limped into the hospital the next morning whistling a simple tune. He was handed a small stack of messages as he passed the large desk making a beeline to the elevator. He continued whistling even as he walked into the diagnostics room. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman all watched their boss grin at them before tossing his pack into his office chair from the joining door.

"Good morning." He said merrily to his fellows. They all looked at him confused about his happiness. "What?"

Foreman grinned. "You got laid last night."

House grinned. "Actually…" He paused and looked over the three sitting at the table. "No." He moved to the table and sat down in his usual chair and propped his feet up. "So, what do we have today?"

Cuddy was sitting at her desk thinking about the previous night. She had seen a side of House that pleasantly shocked her. Thinking about how to proceed next she picked up her phone and sent him a text.

He had just written a list of symptoms on the marker board when his phone vibrated in his pocket. House pulled it out and read the text. _'Thinking about you'_, with a half-smile he keyed his response.

"Who are you texting?" Cameron asked seeing House get distracted.

House pocketed his phone. "Wilson. He didn't have a valentine, spent the evening with booze and Jergens."

Cuddy was finishing with yet another file when her phone chimed. She read House's message and blushed. _'Masturbated to a fantasy of you last night'_ Two could play at that game and she sent her response.

"Ultrasound his abdomen, and send a camera up his…" His phone vibrated pulling his attention from his current train of thought. House blinked several times as he read the message from her and he nearly dropped his phone.

"Send a camera into his colon?" Cameron tried to finish his instructions.

House looked at her still stunned from the text. "I was going to say ass, but yeah, colon works." He turned his attention back to his phone and reread the text. Realizing he wasn't alone he glanced back to his fellows, "Might want to start testing the patient today!" They stood and left House standing alone reading the message on his phone over and over.

Wilson was walking past the room and glanced in at his friend. He could see an aura of happiness around the miserable man. "How was the last delivery?"

House quickly put his phone away. "Good." He limped towards his office.

"Just, good. Nothing happened?"

"If it did, do you think I'd tell you?"

"Uh, yes you would seeing as you usually do."

House sat down behind his desk. "Well nothing happened. We had dinner and I left her with a kiss." He noticed Wilson's shit eating grin. "What?"

"You're more of a romantic than you think."

"It wasn't romantic."

Wilson scoffed. "Tell me how you picked her up and what you were wearing."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

He narrowed his eyes at House. "This was more than a simple date."

"You're extra nosey today."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

House stuck out his bottom lip at Wilson. "Awww, poor liwtle Wilson is all worried about the big bad House getting hurt." He watched Wilson rolled his eyes and continued. "Baby steps my friend. Even you admitted that we could work, I'm taking it slow."

"You don't take anything slow." Wilson spoke quickly. He noticed House grin. "How slow are we talking here?"

House pulled out his phone and recalled the last message Cuddy sent him. "This is what she just sent me a few minutes ago. 'I slept naked and dreamt of you making love to me all night'." He glanced up to Wilson's shocked expression. "See." House turned his phone so Wilson could clearly see the message.

After a moment of sitting in shock, the oncologist shuddered. "I don't need juicy details."

The two friends shared smiles before settling back into their usual friendly banter until Wilson was paged to attend to a patient. Just as House stood up his team walked into his office.

"His abdomen and colon are clean." Chase started.

"When we finished the colonoscopy he had a mild seizure." Foreman told House.

"Oh no, a seizure with a trio of specialized doctors in the room, whatever did you do?" House spoke sarcastically and giving them a snide look. "Whatever his problem is it's electrical. CT his brain." He grabbed his cane and limped towards the door. "I'll be hiding from Cuddy."

House made his way to the roof and stood outside in the chilled air, his breath visible as he exhaled. His thoughts were turned more towards Cuddy as his current patient had yet to truly get his full attention. With knowing that they could already experience mind blowing sex, the next step was getting along on a more personal level with him being supportive. The latter was House's greatest weakness. He had carefully sculpted himself over the years as a means of self-preservation, and if there was one person in the world he wanted to change for, it was her.

He remained on the roof until he became chilled. House returned to the elevator pushing the button for his floor, and when the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal Cuddy standing with her arms crossed. Thinking fast he smiled brightly at her. "There you are. I've been looking…"

"Drop it." Cuddy entered the elevator and turned to stand next to him. "You were due in the clinic two hours ago. So, I assume you can work two hours longer today in order to make up for being late."

"Ah…"

"And, I'd like you to come over for dinner tonight." She grinned at him and added. "If you're finished working in the clinic by then." Cuddy walked off the elevator leaving House shocked.

She wanted to cook him dinner, but only after clinic duty. House limped briskly into the clinic. "I'm here to cure crazed sick people." He took the folder that was being held out to him and headed into the first exam room.

By five House finished making a note in his last file. He signed his name and glanced over his shoulder to see Cuddy standing behind him. Her jacket and brief case was in her arms as she smiled at him. He took one step towards her only to be stopped by the sudden chiming of his beeper. She smiled at him and stepped close to him. "I'll wait up."

It was a whisper but he heard it and watched her walk away. The intrusion came at the worst possible time and he headed up to kill his team. As he neared his patient's room, Cameron noticed him and rushed out.

"Patient had a heart attack."

"I assume you got it under control?"

"He had a heart attack!" She got a blank look from House and retreated back into the room.

House followed her and observed them all around the patient. He rubbed his forehead and leaned on his cane. "So, what did we miss?"

"We've tested him for…" Chase started.

"What did we miss?!" House shouted at them. "It's obvious there's something missing since the brain quit communicated with the rest of the body! Intestines, lungs, hearts…" House stopped and looked at them "Did anyone mention neurosyphilis?"

"His STD panel was clean." Foreman reminded the diagnostician.

"For run of the mill syphilis yeah, but not the kind that makes it little home in the spinal cord." He looked over the three doctors. "Get a CSF and start treatment, then his usual doctor can fix his heart problem." House turned to leave but another comment stopped him.

"Heart problem?" Cameron was the only one speak up and question him.

House turned around. "He was admitted while already seeing his cardiologist for a checkup. History of heart problems doesn't fit with diagnosis."

It was nearly two hours before House tapped on Cuddy's front door with his cane. He stood back and waited patiently as she opened the door. "How's your patient?"

"He'll live thanks to my genius mind." He grinned and limped past her as she stepped back. "Smells good."

"Thanks." She walked towards the kitchen and he followed. "I already ate, but I fixed you a plate."

House smiled and sat down. Cuddy took a plate that she heated in the microwave and set it down in front of him. "Thank you."

She smiled and noticed him briefly itemize the food that was on the plate. "Beer?"

He looked up at her not sure on how to classify the meaning behind her invitation. "Sure." He took a bite of the meatloaf looking food and watched as she opened the beer and set it down in front of him. House took a swig and swallowed the combination of alcohol and food. Cuddy had sat down and began watching him. House slowly ate but as she kept her eye on him he became nervous. "So, sorry I'm late." He said the first thing that came to mind.

Cuddy stood and went to retrieve her own beer from the fridge. "It's fine. I know exactly what your job entails, remember." She sat down and House continued to eat. "I know you'll suddenly have to work odd hours, that your team will call you in the middle of the night for things or to update you. I'm okay with that."

House took a drink of his beer. He knew she was expecting him to say something as well. "Yeah, they don't realize that I need my beauty sleep." She grinned and he took the moment to shove more food into his mouth. "This isn't real meatloaf is it?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful."

"Sowry." He swallowed. "I suppose you'll expect me to play dress-up at charity events and such?"

Cuddy took a sip of her drink. "I already drag you to charity events."

"Yeah but now you'll have more leverage to get me to go." He quickly finished what was on his plate. "I don't know exactly what I just ate, but it wasn't too bad."

Reaching for the plate Cuddy was stopped by his hand. She watched as House stood and placed the plate and fork in the dishwasher. He finished his beer in a few large gulps and looked at Cuddy.

She smiled at him. "So, are you in a hurry to get home?"

House raised an eyebrow at her question. "Not really, what do you have in mind?"

Cuddy slowly stood and moved to put herself between him and the kitchen table. Her hand rose and gripped the lapel on his jacket. "I was thinking I could make my dream a reality."

His mind quickly recalled the text message and took a half a step closer to her. "I suppose I could assist with that."

She pulled him down to her and his lips crashed into hers. House's tongue invaded her mouth as she managed to sit on the edge of the table. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she pulled him close to her. House groaned at the closer contact and ground his growing erection into her crotch.

When he broke away from her lips to kiss down her neck, she found her voice. "Want to take this party to the bedroom?"

House half stood up and nodded. He stepped back and pulled her off the table. Cuddy grabbed his left hand and led him towards her bedroom. Just as they walked through the door, his cell phone rang. He stopped and Cuddy released his hand and approached her bed.

House's eyes never left her as she pulled her shirt over her head. He blindly reached for his phone and answered while Cuddy continued to strip. "You've got five seconds."

"It's not neurosyphilis." Cameron said quickly.

"Unless you're currently stripping off your clothes, I don't care." Cuddy crawled across her bed in lacy black panties and bra.

"Get out of the strip club and get back here, or our patient won't be alive come morning." Foreman ordered his boss.

"Strip club? Who do you think I am?" He watched Cuddy lie on her back and let her hands roam her exposed skin. House released a soft groan. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Make it closer to fifteen minutes." Foreman said before cutting off the call.

House approached the bed, his eyes just watching her. "As much as I'd like to play…" He could feel his jeans get tighter and tighter. Cuddy scooted over to him, her legs falling off the edge of the bed and wrapping around his lower legs. He tried to control his breathing as she unfastened his belt and opened his jeans.

Cuddy knew he was watching her as she freed his erection. This was not normally her thing but this was different, this was House. She moved down and cautiously licked the leaking tip. House shuddered as she slowly sucked him into her mouth. He let his head fall back as she utilized her hands to rub the length of him as her mouth teased the head of his cock.

She worked him for several minutes before releasing his straining erection. House's chest was heaving as he finally looked down at her. Her hands moved up and hinted at him to shed his jacket. Quickly he shrugged it off his shoulders as he felt Cuddy once again grab his cock. She moved so he was lined up to penetrate her and as House leaned over her using his hands to brace his upper body, he thrusted with his hips and slid into her wetness with ease.

"Oh God." Cuddy whispered at the sudden fullness. House braced himself on his left leg and began thrusting quick and deep. Cuddy's hands wrapped around his neck holding him over her as his hips pounded into hers. "Yessss." Their breaths mingled together as inches separated them.

House felt her fingernails dig into the back of his neck and her moans intensified. He knew she was close and picked up speed before sending her over the edge. As she came her walls tightened around him and House gritted his teeth and with a final push, emptied himself in her.

He let his upper body down closer to her and she kissed his scruffy cheek. "I love you."

While calm on the outside the words she whispered in his ear shook his inside to the core. He adjusted his hips and slid from her body. He softly kissed her cheek and whispered. "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay." When he moved away from her, Cuddy scooted up her bed and watched him pull his jacket on. "Lock the door on your way out please."

"Sure." He grabbed his cane and limped towards the door. House was a bag of mixed feelings as he rode to the hospital. Food and sex were always a plus, but her saying she loved him was a big step in his book. Thankful he had a patient to distract him, and House entered the hospital tired and emotionally edgy.

* * *

Yikes, now he's all scared inside. Will he run away from his feelings, or learn to cope with them? Only time, and me will tell.

TDCSI


	13. Housekeeping

Okay, well here we go again. Beware the wrench is being tossed into a well-oiled machine at the end of this here chapter, so get ready.

* * *

Housekeeping

While House and his team worked at finding a diagnosis for the patient, he was thinking about Cuddy's declaration of love to him. At first he just thought she'd let it slip in the throes of passion, but the more he thought about it and their history together, it was sincere.

He knew he was capable of love; he had loved Stacy, but not as much as he loved Cuddy. His feelings for her ran so deep that if something was to happen and she left him, his whole world would shatter. He admitted to himself that after Stacy left him the first time he felt betrayed as well as emotionally torn apart. He was in pain and still trying to come to terms with his disability when she left, and he was forced to cope on his own.

Of course, Cuddy was there for him. House thought back as he sat wearily in his chair about how she helped him. He continued to try and push her away, but she was just as stubborn and kept pushing back. He needed someone to challenge him, just as she needed someone to take charge. House was a take charge kind of guy, and Cuddy was one to not take shit from anyone kind of gal. House smiled, Wilson was right, they were meant for each other.

By two in the morning they had the patient stabilized and on the road to recovery. House sent his team home and he drove to her house. Using his key he quietly entered the dark home and limped to her bedroom from memory. The door was still open and he stood in the threshold watching her sleep.

Cuddy heard him come back and she glanced towards the door. "House?"

He stood quietly for a moment before answering. "Yeah."

She groaned and pulled back the covers. "Come to bed."

House obliged her after he'd stripped down to his shorts and climbed in. Cuddy moved to wrap her body around his, and House draped his arm over her back. With her secured into his side, he felt comfortable. It felt natural to him, and he kissed the top of her head and quickly dozed off.

The next morning Cuddy woke up slowly and felt refreshed. She heard a soft snoring and picked her head up to look for the source of the noise. House was on his side facing her, his mouth slightly open. His face looked relaxed as he slept. She smiled and carefully moved out from under his arm and went to the bathroom.

She shorted her usual morning routine, mostly because she had slept in, but she didn't want to wake him. Cuddy kept an eye on him as she dressed and gathered her things. She was running late, but for some reason at that moment it didn't seem to bother her. Before leaving, she leaned over the bed and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." He grunted bringing a smile to her face.

Cuddy breezed into the hospital and began her day. She gathered her things and went to the first meeting of the day. Of course as she reflected the numbers from the hospital to the university board, they all questioned House's department. Cuddy had no problem defending the diagnostics department, especially since two of House's former patients made substantial donations for new testing and imaging equipment.

When she returned to her office she found Wilson sitting comfortably on the couch. Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked to her desk. "I don't have time for this."

"Then make time." Wilson stood and approached her. "I'm his friend, I don't want to be standing beside him when something goes wrong and he self-destructs."

"He came back at two this morning after his team called him." Cuddy arranged several files on her desk. "Look, I know you're trying to look out for him, and I appreciate that, but I'm not going to let him go without a fight." Wilson narrowed his eyes at her. "In all the time I've known him, I've been in love with him. And no matter how hard I try to deny it, I can't." She sat down in her chair and sighed. "You know when Stacy was here, I almost couldn't stand to see the two of them together, and then when she told me they had slept together, I was in shock. I figured her being married would have detoured her from Greg but I guess not."

Wilson sat down. "Look, it's obvious that you two know each other well enough to know what you're getting into. I guess all I'm asking is that when he screws up, and I mean screws up big time, you think about it before you cast him aside. I know you're thinking you won't, but I've seen you cut loose and run from him before."

She knew he was right, and slightly nodded. "Are you going to be like this through our entire relationship?"

"Ha ha, now you're starting to sound like House." Wilson smiled and left. Cuddy gathered what she needed for her next meeting and headed out.

When House finally crawled out of Cuddy's bed he dressed and went to his apartment to change clothes. He didn't waste much time there and headed to the hospital. When he walked in he noticed Wilson in the clinic and once he was sure Cuddy wasn't around, House followed Wilson to the exam room. He knocked and opened the door only sticking his head in. "Hey, when you're done here let's get lunch."

"With a patient."

"That's why I said when you're done. Sheesh." He backed out of the room and headed to his office. There was still no sign of his team, and he didn't expect to see them at all. House limped towards the cafeteria and went through the line filling the plate full of food.

Wilson went through the line ten minutes later and went to join his friend. "I can't believe you came to work to eat lunch."

House shrugged. "I figured I'd at least make an appearance."

He speared his fork into his salad and looked at House. "So, you and Cuddy huh?"

"I guess. She did cook me dinner last night, although because of my incompetent team I was late." He tossed a fry in his mouth. "The night was also interrupted by them as well."

"Yeah, I heard." House narrowed his eyes wanting clarification. "Cuddy mentioned that you returned to her place to spend the night."

"All I did was sleep."

"I believe you."

"No you don't. You think…"

Cuddy sat down unexpectedly next to House. "I'm surprised to see you here today. Figured you'd still be asleep."

House looked from Cuddy to Wilson. "Well, this conversation sucks."

"How's your patient?" She questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was hungry." She rolled her eyes him as he took a large bite of his hamburger. House chewed his food rather loudly.

Cuddy shook her head. "Well at least you're not talking with your mouth full."

"Huh?" House said and a small amount of food fell out.

"If your patient is fine, then you can work in the clinic." She stood and left.

"Wow, I can't believe what she sees in your immaturity?"

House swallowed. "It's not my bedside manner, but in bed manner." He winked.

Wilson sighed. "You're impossible." He continued to eat his salad while House polished off the hamburger and fries. "So, I thought we could check out the motocross race down in Trenton this weekend."

Not knowing if there was an ulterior motive, House hesitated before speaking. "Didn't know you were into dirt bike racing."

"I…I…just thought it was something you might be interested in."

"Sure. I think they have a freestyle competition as well. It'll be fun." House wiped his hands before standing. "I guess I'd better report to her bitchiness' clinic."

House limped away knowing that Wilson was smiling after him. He rolled his eyes as he glanced over the collection of whiney sick people that had gathered in the waiting area of the clinic. The nurse held a folder out to him and he snatched it as she relayed the exam room number. He opened the door without knocking and noticed a mother standing next to her smiling five year old on the exam table. House rolled his eyes and shut the door.

After several patients House retreated to Cuddy's office. He entered with gusto. "I'm so sick and…" He looked around the space and noticed she was absent. Shrugging House turned to the couch and eased back and closing his eyes.

Cuddy had finally returned to the hospital after a late lunch meeting that lasted much longer than she had wanted. The day was slowly winding down and after the barrage of meetings; she couldn't wait for it to end. Rushing into her office, she never noticed the sleeping form on her couch. Cuddy went to her desk and began stowing away the folder she was carrying and logged onto her computer.

She typed away for about ten minutes before she noticed the movement and her gaze strayed away from her work. "House!" He jarred awake and looked over at her. "Why are you sleeping in my office?" Her voice emanating her frustration.

He sat up and rubbed his face. "I come in here to bitch about working in the clinic, but you were gone, so I figured I'd wait for you."

Cuddy stood and leaned across her desk not hiding her anger. Just as she was about to speak Nurse Brenda opened the door. "Hey, there's a patient in the clinic requesting Doctor House."

She was gone as quickly as she had entered and Cuddy looked at House. "Who would specifically want you is beyond me?" House stood and started towards the door. "When you're done treating the sniffles, send him to the psych ward."

House stopped. "God you're hilarious." He deadpanned and walked out. The nurse handed him the file and as usual he never glanced at it before barging into the exam room. House closed the door and turned towards the patient. Only the patient was standing across the room studying a poster. He froze as the view of the man standing in the room was recognizable a million times over.

Not moving away from the door, and not speaking, House held his ground waiting for a hasty retreat. "I'm sorry we're meeting like this."

"I'm not." House spoke with venom in his voice.

The man turned around and walked to the edge of the exam table. "I'm not here to give you shit. I'm here because I need a doctor."

"So you drove half a day to see me?" House looked into familiar eyes. "I'm so delighted."

"I was in DC for a conference. After several hours in a meeting I became light headed and nauseous."

"Yeah that happens to me as well after boring meetings."

"Would you stop being such an immature ass hole for once in your life?" House lowered his head not letting his eyes venture away from the man. "It was after lunch so I knew it couldn't be my blood sugar, but when I fell faint I sat down on the ground and my legs felt tingly."

House limped over towards the middle of the room and opened the file. He scanned the document quickly noting the written symptoms taken by the nurse. "Well, I can run blood work first to check for any abnormalities and get an EKG and ultrasound of your heart."

The man let House pull several vacutainers of blood from his arm and held down the gauze over the injection site. He watched the doctor scrawl his name on the labels. "So you're only going to test for illnesses, nothing else?"

House stood after making several notes in the chart. "Why afraid I'll check for genetic anomalies?" The men locked eyes. "Don't need to." House turned and opened the door but hesitated before walking through. "You can go wait in my office for the results."

He stepped aside as the man moved to stand in front of him. "Thank you."

With a slight nod House watched the man walk away. He then turned around and limped quickly towards the closest elevator. House tapped his cane impatiently as the elevator rose to the proper floor. Once the doors had opened he marched straight into Wilson's office.

The intrusion was normal for Wilson as he watched his friend sit down and quickly downed a Vicodin. He knew immediately that something was off. "What's wrong?"

House took several deep breaths. "Guy came through the clinic requesting I treat him."

"Awful, for a sick person to want a doctor."

He narrowed his eyes. "It's my father."

* * *

Oh, snap!

TDCSI


	14. Pain in the House

Well, sorry it's been a while…like days, but life got a bit hectic. One day I suffered from a heat stroke, but before I passed out I pulled off on a side road. Woke up on the ground with my motorcycle on top of me. Then, I had an MRI on my leg for a mystery knot, and yeah, metal will heat up in a giant magnet. I got a whole new meaning of that warm and tingly inside feeling. Anyways, next weekend I'm off on vacation, but I'll still write some.

Thanks again to those reviewing and reading. I appreciate all the comments.

* * *

Pain in the House

Wilson sat in shock while House sat quietly and just observed his friend. Minutes went by before Wilson managed to talk. "What are you going to do? What's wrong with him?"

"Don't know, and don't know." House stood up and sighed. "Do what I usually do, I guess." He walked out quickly.

It only took mere seconds and Wilson was on his feet following his friend. "House, being yourself in this situation isn't the best option. You're too close to this and should pass it off."

"To who?!" House yelled and squared up to Wilson. They both dipped their heads and looked around to see how many passerby's heard the outburst. "Just…"

"Look, I'll just…" Wilson didn't know what to say, and House didn't know what to expect or what he really needed to hear in the matter. House nodded his understanding, and both men walked to the lab to run the blood samples in House's pocket.

House started the CBC and test for cholesterol. Wilson sat on the nearby stool and watched House as he worked. They were quiet until the first machine beeped and stole both of their attention. Moving quickly House grabbed the first printout. Wilson tried judging his friend's facial expressions as he was normally good at it, but this time, House had a look he couldn't read.

"His PCV is high, his cholesterol is high, and his fibrinogen is high…" House handed the paper to Wilson. "He's a walking time bomb."

Wilson scanned the paper and sighed. "You need and echo to confirm, and find the blockages, he may need a stint."

"A stint?!" House scoffed loudly. "He's borderline by-pass surgery. I'm sure he's kept this from Mom." House began to pace. "She deserves to know."

"I agree, but let him tell her." The printer started once again and Wilson glanced at House. "What else did you run?"

"Nothing." He went for the paper but Wilson was quicker. House sternly glared at his friend and read Wilson's expression like a book. "He's not my father is he?"

"I…" Wilson stammered and shook his head. "No, you were right. I'm…"

"Yeah, I got that by the look on your face. Maybe now you'll believe me more often instead of writing me off as crazy." House limped from the lab with Wilson on his heels. He burst into his office and John turned in the armchair to see who'd entered. "Well, you're on your way to a heart attack unless we do something about it." House moved to sit behind his desk while Wilson leaned against the small shelf behind House's desk.

"All of this was caused by my heart?" John asked and watched both men nod. "Okay, so now what?"

House shook his head in a sarcastic was. "Why don't you start by telling Mom you're here?"

John shook his head. "She doesn't need to be bothered with this."

"She's your wife!" House began to cut loose. "I think she deserves to know you're here!"

"No, she doesn't, and don't tell her." John stood.

House followed suite. "If you give two shits about her you'll call her!" He yelled at John as he approached him.

John narrowed his eyes at his son. "I've had about enough of all of your self-wallowing pity party. You've been riding that train since you were a kid, grow up!"

"I have grown up, I was forced to ever since I was a kid because of you. Just because I don't respect you, doesn't mean shit!"

"You think what I did to you was harsh? Ha! I went easy on you. I had marines in training that I pushed much harder and became much better men!"

"Because they're tough with a limited vocabulary? Yes sir." House mocked.

John felt his face flush with anger. He stepped closer to House and as he opened his mouth to speak, but was held back by a pricing pain in his chest. He suddenly grabbed his chest and stepping back. House and Wilson watched as John took several staggered steps. Wilson moved around House to help the elder House sit down.

Wilson took a quick heart rate. "He's having a heart attack, you happy?"

House shrugged. "Actually, yeah. Proves my diagnosis." He limped to the door and stuck his head out. "Need a crash cart in here!" With a smug look on his face House leaned down over John. "Can I call Mommy now?"

John was admitted once Wilson had him stabilized. House watched on as his friend and several nurses established a normal sinus rhythm and stabilized House's father. House was standing just beyond the panes of glass staring at the man lying in the room.

Cuddy watched from a distance not knowing what to do. Wilson had gone to her explaining the situation, and instantly she knew House would need her support. She observed his stance trying to get a read on him as he stood watching. But like usual he was an enigma. Slowly she walked closer and while trying to keep her heels quiet, the slight tilt of his head gave him away that he detected her.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

She stopped close enough to him to feel his radiating heat. "I thought you'd need a moment to think."

House shrugged. "What's interesting about a heart attack?"

"The fact that you gave him one." She countered.

"Well, he's unconscious now, so that gives me grounds to call his medical proxy and let her know what's going on." He turned to look down at her. "He was trying to keep a heart problem in the dark, and didn't want me to notify her." House pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll be back."

Cuddy watched him limp away and dial. She sighed not knowing how this was going to change him. Wilson stepped towards her. "You know, he's walking on thin ice here."

"Yeah, I know." She turned to face Wilson. "I want to be there for him, to let him know that if he needs me I'm here."

"But he won't reach out."

"I know." She acknowledged on a sigh. "I just wish he'd accept the help if he needed it."

House slowly limped along the deserted hall and listened to the line ringing. It had an explanation all worked out in his head until he heard her voice.

"Hello." Blythe answered. House had lost all ability to speak. "Hello." He breathed heavily into the phone as if trying to form a single word. "Greg?" She had him pegged after the second hello.

He swallowed hard. "Hi Mom."

"Greg, it's so good to hear your voice. It's been a while since I last talked to you." She responded trying to keep the conversation light.

"Yeah, it has."

"I'm sorry we missed your call at Christmas. You're father isn't here right now, he's in DC."

"I know." He heard the slightest gasp in her voice. "He came to see me today."

Blythe was now shocked. "I know you two have never really seen eye to eye, but don't take everything he says as an attack on you. He just wants you to be happy as do I."

House gulped on the lump in his throat. Still she defended the man he'd come to hate since his childhood. "Look, he didn't come to have a father son talk, he came to me because I'm a doctor."

"What are you saying Gregory?"

"Dad's got a heart problem. I think it would be best if you could come up here."

Blythe calmed herself with several deep breaths. "Okay, I'll call the coronel on the base and let him know what's going on. I'll call you when I'm leaving."

House felt somewhat relieved. "Okay."

"Take care of him Gregory."

"I will." He slowly shut his phone before returning to his father's room.

Wilson and Cuddy stayed until House came limping back. Her first instinct was to wrap herself around him and comfort him, but she knew he needed space, and they would have an audience. Both wanted to speak but opted to remain quiet.

House stopped and looked at them before letting his gaze wander to look at the still form lying on the bed. "How is he?"

"He's stable. The blood thinners are working, his BP's down." Cuddy told him only what he wanted to hear.

Wilson sighed. "I did an echo; he's going to need bypass surgery."

"Blockages?" House inquired.

"Yeah, two are over 85% and one is over 90%." Wilson sighed. "I'm surprised he went this long."

Cuddy moved closer to him. "Right now this is your call." She noticed House swallow hard and ever so slightly shake his head. "Yes, he's your father…"

Anger, hurt, and frustration churning for years within him finally came to a head. "He's not my father!" House yelled as he pointed towards the room. "He doesn't even deserve the title father! He was a lousy dad! Just because he's my father on paper doesn't make him my father, but who knows, maybe if I really was his son he wouldn't have been such a tyrant to live with!" House's chest heaved as he caught his breath from his outburst. Cuddy looked at him in shock while Wilson's eyes reflected more pity. "As his doctor…"

"No, you're not his doctor. I won't let you do this to yourself."

"So now I can't do my job?"

"I didn't say that."

"You just did!"

Cuddy put her hands on his chest. "House, listen I'm passing this one off. You're emotionally involved."

"What difference does it make?"

"Fine, he's no longer your patient. You've diagnosed him and done your job, now it's up to him and his _family_ to decide what to do." She watched as he sucked in a deep breath and turned to quickly walk away. Cuddy sighed not knowing if what she just did was right.

"You did the right thing." Wilson said softly as he also watched House saunter away.

"If so, then why do I feel like crap?" She followed House's footsteps and followed after him. Cuddy went straight to his office and found him shoving items into his back pack. "I'm sorry."

"You were doing your job."

He continued his task while she approached him. "Yes, but as your girlfriend I feel bad for forcing you to stay on the sidelines."

House stopped and glanced up at her. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mom called. She was leaving for the base and they're flying her to Princeton airport. I guess Dad's been doing some post retirement work."

She caught the irony of House telling them moments ago that John wasn't his father, but still referring to him as such. "Do you want me to go with you?" House shook his head. "Okay, well I'm going to go home. I guess I'll see you in the morning." His reply was a slight nod. She moved closer and ran her hands over his broad chest. "I'm here if you need me." Cuddy lifted herself up enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

He felt his heart skip a beat from the electricity of her kiss. House swallowed hard. "I need you." He whispered.

Cuddy noticed the glimmer in his eye and knew exactly what he needed. She turned and went to his door and locked it before pulling the blinds shielding them from the outside world. When she turned around, her hands were already pulling her dress jacket off. His eyes followed her every movement as his body remained tranquil. Next she began unbuttoning her blouse. Her steps towards him were slow and deliberate.

House was in awe as she slipped the while blouse from her shoulders and he felt himself stir. Never would he have expected her to be the one to initiate sex while at work, but here they were. He kept his focus on her eyes, but when her hands moved behind her and in seconds the skirt she was wearing fell to the floor. His heart began beating wildly in anticipation as she neared.

Her hands reached out and unfastened his belt and undid his jeans. She slid the heavy material down to his knees and she steered him towards his chair. House sat down while Cuddy gently straddled him. His eyes were wild as she reached between them freeing his erection. House's hands moved to her hips as she guided him into her.

He hissed as she sank down fully on him. Cuddy's hands gripped his shoulders as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. House used his hands to rock her hips as they kissed. He relinquished all control to her as she rode him. Their breaths mingled between breaks in kissing, soft moans were replaced by moans of desperation as they worked towards release.

Cuddy moved just right making the angle change ever so slightly but enough. She gripped his shoulders as her body began to react. House pulled her hips roughly as her orgasm overtook her ability to move. As her walls squeezed him, House felt his own body react and he lifted his hips as he pulled her down on him. He groaned into her kiss as he spilled his semen into her.

House held her against him and he buried his face in her neck. Cuddy wrapped her arms around him as if he needed to be protected. She felt his body relax as she held him. Now it was her time to be there for him, and she knew he needed her.

* * *

Well, so far things are still rolling along, but for how long?

TDCSI


	15. Reality Check

Okay, well I know everyone loves some angst, and poor House is about to be bombarded with it and get a healthy dose of reality. Thanks for the reviews, yes, I always wear a helmet while riding by motorcycle. I have a tendency to speed, and get a tad reckless. Sorry, can't help it, it's in my blood to be competitive. Enjoy!

* * *

Reality Check

House stood next to Cuddy at the darkened entrance doors to PPTH. She leaned against him as they stared out into the darkness of night. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

He shook his head before responding. "No. Go home and get some sleep."

Cuddy turned to face him and left with a kiss on his cheek. House watched her walk to her car and drive away. He double checked the last voice mail from his mother telling him when she would be arriving. He had an hour, so before leaving to trade his motorcycle off for his car, House returned to the elevator and headed up several floors. Once again he found himself standing at the glass barrier looking in on the still form lying in the hospital bed.

Wilson had gathered his belongings, and was about to head home when he noticed House exiting the elevators, so he followed. He stood feet behind his friend and sighed. "I'm heading home. You good?"

"Yeah." He watched Wilson hesitate through the reflection in the glass before eventually walking away.

With yet another sigh House left himself. He didn't waste much time at his place before driving the twenty minutes to Princeton's small airport. He parked outside the special arrival gate in time to see a small military plane touch down. House climbed from his car and moved to lean against the hood as the plane taxied towards the gate. It was several additional minutes before he heard several gates open and his mother walk out with a small luggage bag in her hand.

He stood straighter as she rushed towards him. "Oh Greg." Blythe embraced him. "How is he?"

"The same."

"Then let's go." Blythe went to pick up her bag but House grabbed it first. "I can get it."

He looked at his mother. "I got it." House tossed the bag into the back seat before climbing in behind the wheel.

Blythe waited until they were on the road before talking. "I'm glad he came to you for help."

"Did you know he had heart problems?" House responded quickly trying to detour from the elephant in the car.

"No. He never complained of anything."

"Of course he didn't complain. Complaining about problems is for people that can't handle problems that they might face." House spoke in a mocking tone that his mother caught instantly.

"Greg, stop. I don't need the additional stress of your issues with your father." Blythe scolded and House refused to look at her but focused more on driving. "I know that you'll be able to help him."

House swallowed hard not wanting to tell her that he wasn't officially his father's doctor, only the referring. He'd drop that bomb later, right now he was tired from being up all day, having to deal with John, and then Cuddy drained him before she left. Blythe could see the exhaustion on her son's face, and decided to remain quiet.

They arrived at the hospital and House carried his mother's bag as he took her to John's room. Blythe rushed in and went to her husband's side. House cautiously entered and set her bag down. He turned to notice the ICU nurse coming towards them and he stepped back out. "She's not leaving, so don't ask." The woman stopped cold at his words.

Blythe had moved the single chair in the room next to the bed and she held her husband's hand. "What's it going to take to get him better?"

House limped to the foot of the bed and looked down at her. "He's going to need bypass surgery for starters."

She looked at her son. "Well why didn't they do surgery on him right away?"

He swallowed hard. "I didn't want to make that decision."

"Greg."

"It's not my decision to make." He spoke louder than he intended and instantly looked away before speaking to her in a softer tone. "It's your decision, and at the time he didn't need emergency surgery."

Blythe looked back to her sleeping husband. "Then what happens after that?"

House stepped towards the opposite side of the bed. "He'll need to get control of his cholesterol for starters. Through medication and diet changes." He observed her tense form. "But he'll be back to his usual pain in the ass self in no time." She turned and gave him a stern look. "Look, if you want to stay here tonight I'll have them bring in a cot for you, but I need to go lie down in my office."

"The cot will be fine dear." She watched her son limp heavily from the room and winced when she noticed him blindly rub his thigh as he talked to the nurse. Blythe smiled when he glanced back in the room at her before leaving.

House went to his office and without turning on the lights, went to his desk and rummaged through his drawers. He took his last Vicodin after he and Cuddy had sex. Now he was hoping to find more to dull the pain, and since he was still rebuilding the stash at his apartment, he had yet to hide any extra in his office. In the bottom drawer he found a bottle and shook it hoping for the best. The jingle made him smile. House popped the top off and downed the single pill. It made him instantly relax and he limped towards his plush chair to get some rest.

Cuddy barely slept as she constantly worried about House. She ended up getting out of bed and skipping her yoga to shower and return to the hospital. The building was still in its process of waking up as she entered and went to her office. Cuddy hung up her coat and set her briefcase on the table before heading out. The elevator ride up was painfully slow, and when the doors opened she marched out.

Her eyes caught House's legs propped up on the ottoman as she neared his office. She slowed as she entered and looked down at him. Deciding that he probably needed to sleep longer, she turned to leave.

"Did you come bearing gifts?"

Cuddy froze and turned around. "What kind of gifts?"

House opened his eyes and she knew what he was talking about. "The small, white, tasty kind."

"I figured you've have plenty hidden around here."

He shook his head. "Haven't been able to rebuild. I found the last one and took it."

"House, I left you at midnight. It's seven; if you took the pill before you picked up your Mom then you'll live for another hour or two."

"I'm in pain!" He yelled and rubbed his leg. "I need my dammed Vicodin!"

She took a half a step back away from him. "Well I don't have any. Sorry."

He watched her walk out and he inwardly cussed himself for losing it so easily. House took several deeps breaths and managed to stand. Gritting his teeth with every stride, he slowly made his way to the other side of hospital to his father's room.

Cuddy wiped her eyes from the tears that had threatened to fall as she walked. Before entering the room she composed herself and slid the glass door open. Blythe was sitting in the chair holding John's hand. "Blythe, how are you holding up?"

Blythe looked up. "Oh, Lisa, dear…" She stood up to greet the other woman. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

Instinct told her that she wasn't, but for the time being Blythe was going to set that feeling aside. She offered the younger woman a warm smile. "John's been resting all night. Greg said he needs surgery."

"It would be the best option. A triple bypass would get his arteries opened back up so his heart can circulate blood properly." Cuddy explained.

Blythe nodded. "Then that's what I want to do."

Cuddy smiled. "I'll let our cardiologist know, and we can get him into surgery first thing this morning." She turned to walk out but was stopped by House gripping her left arm. "House, let go."

"Are you going to get me my meds?"

"Ask Wilson." She said shortly to him and he squeezed her arm. "Ow, House, let go." Cuddy pulled back but he held tight.

House pulled her closer to him. "Look, I'm just asking for a script."

"I know, and I'm sorry." His glared at her and released his hold on her arm.

"I need you."

Now it was her turn to grab his arm as she pulled him out of the room. "Look, you can't just keep saying I need you, I need you whenever I deny you something. I know this is hard on you with your Dad and all…"

"I need my pills!" He yelled once again.

Cuddy folded her arms over her chest. She took several deep breaths before speaking. "I'll let the pharmacy know." Relief washed through him and he relaxed. Cuddy placed both of her hands on his chest. "Look, maybe we should…" She noticed his change in demeanor as she spoke and decided to choose her words carefully. "While your parents are here, you should probably stay at your place."

House narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because, you're stressed and taking it out of everyone around you, especially me, and I don't want to fold under the pressure." Her fingers tapped lightly over his shirt. "And until you can learn to control that, I think we should just keep our distance for the time being."

House's mouth fell open. "Wha… Look I'm sorry, but my leg hurts. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"You did it twice, and all for Vicodin." With a sad smile Cuddy turned and walked away from him.

He felt gutted. His chest began to ache as he turned to look at his mother. She witnessed the entire interaction between them. House turned and went back into the room. He grabbed the chart at the end of the bed and he looked over the nurses notes from the early morning.

"I told Doctor Cuddy I wanted John to have the surgery." Blythe looked at her son and all he did was nod. "You and her have gotten pretty close." House turned his gaze at his mother and he narrowed his eyes. "That look means yes." Blythe sat back in her chair. "How close?"

"It's nothing."

"That little show out there didn't look like nothing. It looked like a lovers quarrel to me." She continued to try and read his body language. "Greg, you two are good for each other. Why do you have to push so hard on people who get close to you?"

His hand slammed down on the tray table next to him. "It's always my fault isn't it! Greg, you didn't get an 'A'; Greg, why didn't you try harder; Greg, why do you always have a bad attitude; why, why, why! It's always my fault!" He took several deep breaths and his eyes softened when he noticed Blythe looking at him unmoved by his outburst.

"Are you done?" She stood and approached him. "Greg, you need to let your anger with your father stop ruining your life. That woman loves you unconditionally. That means that no matter how much you push her, or how you hurt her, she's still going to love you."

"What about you and Dad? Was your love unconditional?"

"I still love your father. Is it unconditional love, I'd like to think so, but it's not." She smiled at him deciding to let out her confessions as well. "He may not be your biological father, but he's your father." House shied his head away from her gaze. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. "He knew when I first told him I was pregnant. Simple math isn't rocket science." She tried to get him to look at her but he couldn't. "I know he was hard on you when you were a kid, and we even tried to get pregnant after you turned three. I don't know if that fact frustrated your father along with the truth that I cheated on him or what. But he didn't resent you." House felt himself breaking emotionally and he was finding it harder and harder to remain standing. "I know a lot of the things he did to you were harsh, but I was afraid to intervene. I didn't want him hurting you further by me getting in the way."

House felt his entire body go numb. He took a step backwards without the aid of his cane, and as he unconsciously put all his weight on his right leg, it instantly collapsed sending him falling backwards to the ground. Blythe kneeled down next to him. "Why?" He spoke softly.

She offered him a comforting smile. "Because I was scared myself." House tried to get up but she put a firm hand on his chest. "Listen to me Greg. I'm telling you this now, because you and your father need to make amends, as do you and I. I failed you. I didn't protect you from him."

"You didn't make him do those things." House looked up at her, his eyes red from the building tears.

"I know." Blythe began shedding her own tears. "I'm so sorry honey."

House closed his eyes not wanting to see her guilt. Guilt that he himself was carrying around with him about how he was treating Cuddy. He slowly moved to a sitting position. "It wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't make me feel any less guilty." She hugged him suddenly and at first it took him by surprise and slowly he returned the gesture.

They remained on the ground for a few quiet moments before either of them spoke. "I guess you're right." House whispered as a few lone tears escaped and streaked down his face.

Blythe pushed away from her son. "Come on. Let's get off the floor." She struggled but managed to help him to his feet. House gripped his leg as she handed him his cane. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He took several pained steps and glanced out of the room and noticed Wilson looking in. "I'd be better if I had my Vicodin!" House directed his comment towards his friend as he tried to recover from a brief collapse in his walls.

Wilson smiled and walked into the room. "Cuddy gave me these to give to you. She looked a bit upset."

House held out his hand and Wilson slapped the bottle in his palm. "I know. I screwed up." He popped the top and downed two pills. "Again."

A moment of peace surrounded them before alarms shattered it. They all turned towards the bed to see John in distress. House and Wilson rushed over. "He's in V-fib." Wilson said after looking at the monitor and grabbed the ambu bag.

"Need some help in here!" House yelled as he grabbed the nearby crash cart. Several nurses rushed in. "Push two milligrams epi and page the OR!" Wilson went to the phone to make the call while House moved in with the defibrillator. "Clear!"

* * *

Please deposit 25 cents to continue this story. LOL! Sorry, but I gotta leave ya there. It's dinner time, and the Broncos are playing so my attention span on this is zilch.

TDCSI


	16. Waiting is the Hardest Part

Sorry for the slight delay, we were enjoying the past two nights watching an online horse auction and bidding with other people's money. Fun! So, we continue where we left off. Happy reading.

* * *

Waiting is the Hardest Part

"Clear!"

House shocked John's chest lifting him from the bed. He looked at the monitor still offered no progress. The nurse continued to force air into his lungs.

"Going again, clear!" House applied the paddles again and looked at the monitor for any sign of hope. Blythe stood back and watched on with fresh tears streaking her face. "He's still in V-fib. Where's my OR Wilson?!"

"Doctor Costin just arrived." Wilson replied.

House nodded and turned up the defibrillator. "Clear!" He shocked his father once again with no success. "Dammit!" House then began chest compressions. He happened to glance up and noticed Chase approaching the room. "Chase get in here!" House yelled causing the Australian to rush in. "Hop up and take over." He disengaged the beds wheel locks. "Where are we going Wilson?"

By now several more nurses starting their shifts joined them as House began to move the bed. Wilson pushed opposite his friend. "Two!"

With multiple people pushing the bed House had a hard time keeping up with his leg, but the adrenaline flowing through his veins aided him. The swinging doors gave way easily as the mass of people rushed through. Blythe was following close until they reached the doors. Her intention was not to stop but a nurse broke away from the bed and informed her that she couldn't follow.

Chase leapt from the bed and they quickly transferred John to the operating table. "Chase, scrub in." House ordered as he took over the chest compressions. Chase left quickly while the nurses hooked up the elder House to the monitors. "Charge the paddles!" House told the closest nurse. She acted quickly and handed them to him. "Clear!" He warned before shocking John again.

The room fell quiet as a single 'beep' echoed. It was followed by another 'beep', and another, then another, and soon John's heart was beating under its own power. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back. House did as well, and handed the paddles back to the nurse.

As the two doctors moved away, several OR nurses entered and began prepping John. House took a pained step towards the door with Wilson at his side. "Where's your cane?"

House just shook his head and returned to the waiting area where his mother was sitting and praying. He sat down next to her and she embraced him. "We got his heart started again."

"Oh thank God." Blythe said relieved.

"During the surgery he'll be on bypass and they'll stop his heart. After the trauma he just endured, there's a chance they won't get it restarted." He told her the truth and she began to cry into his shirt.

Wilson stood at a distance observing them before going back to the ICU to find House's cane. When he returned, he was surprised to see House still sitting on the bench next to his mother. "Here." He held out the cane.

House took it and nodded. "Thanks." Wilson hesitated before walking away. As House gazed at his cane, his mind wandered and he desperately wanted to go to the observation room and watch over his father's surgery, but he knew his mother wouldn't want to see it, so he opted to sit quietly next to her as she whispered a simple prayer to herself.

Several hours rolled past and House had taken several Vicodin, and went to the cafeteria to get his mother something to eat and coffee. They sat quietly together and ate the muffins he offered and sipped their beverages. House tilted his head back to drink his coffee and noticed Cuddy standing half way down the hall staring at him. He lowered his cup and watched as she eased her way towards him.

He knew he had screwed things up with her like his mother explained, and he was stunned she was approaching him. House watched her every move as she stopped in front of them. "I figured you'd be up there watching."

House shrugged. "Decided it was best to sit here."

Cuddy offered him a small smile knowing what he was saying. "If you want I can go take a peek?"

Blythe smiled. "It's quite alright dear. I know you have wonderful doctors here. John's in the best hands possible."

"We're going to do everything in our power to…"

"Stop." House said sharply cutting her off. "I'm a doctor too you know. I don't want to listen to you patronizing us with bullshit when we already know what could happen. Yeah, they're going to do everything they can, but sometimes it's not enough."

"Greg." Blythe said softly as she put her hand on his left leg. "She's just trying to be reassuring."

House looked at the floor and began bouncing his cane on the floor. He could feel Cuddy's eyes staring into him. "I'm sorry it came off that way." She responded and his head snapped up to see her turn and walk away.

Once she was out of sight House threw his cane across the room narrowly missing a nurse walking past. "Greg, stop it." Blythe said. "I never did understand why you had a hard time taking a complement or someone else's sympathy."

"I don't need her pity."

Blythe smacked his shoulder. "She's not pitying you. She knows you're concerned, and she's just trying to be helpful. If you don't want it, tough. Shut up and pretend you accept it. Right now reassuring words would help me, but I know I'm not going to hear them from you."

"What do you want me to say? That everything is going to be alright?"

"Yes." She said quickly. "Have faith for once in your life. Think positive." House sighed loudly as she lectured him twice in the same morning. "I know you don't pray, but at least allow yourself to believe in your coworkers in there that they will save your father's life." Blythe took a sip of her coffee and watched him.

House wanted to run. He wanted away from the painful reality, but instead he remained still. His eyes glanced over towards the doors that led to the surgery suite before checking his watch. It was killing him not knowing what was happening, but as long as he didn't see Chase in the next hour, he at least knew things were going well.

None of the nurses passing seemed to care that the cane they were stepping over belonged to the man thirty feet away. Since they had no sympathy for him, no one offered to return it to him. Eventually House stood and limped over to pick up the cane. He tucked it under his arm and popped another Vicodin.

Wilson rounded the corner just as House swallowed. "How many is that now in the last three hours?"

"None of your business."

"House, you're supposed to hurt from this. Is it going to kill you to let yourself do so?"

"My leg hurts." He said firmly at his friend.

Wilson scoffed. "Yes, the pain in your leg, I forgot it's tied to your emotional pain as well." He glanced over to see Blythe watching their interaction. "Look, go up and watch. I know it's killing you just as much as your leg. I'll sit with your mother."

House looked at his friend as if waited for him to retract the offer, but Wilson nodded reassuringly at him. He turned and headed for the doors to the OR. Blythe watched her son disappear as Wilson sat next to her. "Thank you James." She glanced at her son's friend. "He was beginning to drive me crazy with all his fidgeting." Wilson softly laughed. "Greg never could sit still. Even when he was a kid, he was always moving or doing something." Blythe reached over and took Wilson's hand. "Thank you for being such a good friend to him."

Wilson smiled. "Sometimes he doesn't make it easy, but he seems to make everyone around him want to become a better person."

Another hour had past and House was still standing looking down at his father as the surgeons were about to attempt to restart his heart. Chase held the cardiac paddles and glanced up at him. House nodded back and Chase shocked John's still heart. House watched as the first attempt was unsuccessful. He expected it.

"Clear." Chase said again before shocking the heart.

His eyes narrowed as Chase looked up to him after attempt ten failed. House reached out to hit the intercom button with his cane. "Again!" he demanded. Chase did as his boss requested, still nothing. "Again!"

"House." Doctor Costin said. "This is why we don't treat our own family."

"AGAIN!" House shouted. Chase shocked John again. Before House could repeat his order Costin reached over and took the paddles from Chase.

"Sorry House."

Running on Vicodin and furry, House went down the steps and burst into the surgery suite. "AGAIN!" Chase looked at him wide eyed as did Costin. "Give him the paddles."

"Get out House, we haven't closed yet." Costin said sternly and handed the paddles back to Chase. "I'm sorry, we'll keep him on the heart-lung machine until you can say goodbye."

"Goodbye." House said quickly and as Doctor Costin turned to look at him confused, he surprised the man with a hard right hook.

"House!" Chase yelled. "What are you doing?"

House turned back to Chase. "Again!"

Fearing a punch from his boss, Chase shocked the heart again. Each time it refused to restart he glanced up and House nodded.

Wilson was visiting with Blythe keeping up with small talk to keep her preoccupied when they stopped and watched Cuddy round the corner with two large security guards flanking her. She glanced over at Wilson and Blythe before they went through the doors to surgery. Wilson cleared his throat. "This may not end well for House."

Blythe shook her head. "Knowing my son, he's in there raising hell and won't let the surgeon do his job."

"Something like that." Wilson said knowing that House was probably now performing the operation himself.

House was still ordering Chase to shock John when Cuddy entered. "House!"

He turned to look at her. "Brought muscle this time I see."

"Get out of here." She ordered. "Or yes, they will help you out."

House looked back at Chase. "Again!" Chase looked at Cuddy not knowing what to do. "Don't look at her; I'm your boss…"

"And I'm your boss. House…" She didn't know what to say to him so she approached him tentatively. "It's time to let go." She whispered to him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder at her. "Chase…go again."

Chase exhaled deeply and shocked John's heart once again. He looked back at the two when it didn't start as if waiting for his next set of instructions.

Cuddy put a hand on House's shoulder. The second she felt him tense under her touch she knew it was the wrong move. He surprised her by moving quickly and turning to grab her wrists in his hands. She was shaken by his sudden attitude change and it turned her blood to ice. "So, he needs a new heart. Get him a new heart." He demanded.

She felt his hands squeezing her tighter as if to convey his thought. "You're hurting me."

"Good, 'cause I'm hurting too." House squeezed harder causing her to cry out in pain and her knees buckled.

The security guards stepped in and grabbed House's arms but he appeared possessed and after attempting to get him to let go of Cuddy, one punched him across the face instantly causing House to release her. He fell to the floor and Cuddy was helped back to her feet. She glanced over to Costin on the floor being attended to by a nurse before looking at Chase. "Close, and get him back to the ICU so Blythe can say goodbye."

Chase looked at her stunned. "House's right, we can get him a new heart."

Cuddy sighed. "Chase." She said indicating she was tired of debating the issue.

The security guards helped House to his feet but supported the majority of his weight. "Wait." He whispered. After several heavy breaths he continued. "Put him on ECMO that will give us time."

"House."

"Please." He pleaded. "Or at least let's ask my Mom."

Cuddy sighed softly and nodded. "I'll be back." She told Chase and she walked out followed by House being assisted by the guards.

Wilson and Blythe were watching the doors and when they opened and saw House being assisted by the security guards stood up. "What happened?" Both Blythe and Wilson said simultaneously.

"Let's all just sit down." Cuddy responded. Once everyone had sat down she explained the situation. "They got the bypass in place, but because of the damage to his heart, they are unable to restart it."

Blythe instantly sobbed and tears streaked down her face. House spoke up quickly. "There's another option."

Cuddy glared at him. "Yes, but it's risky and a long shot."

"John didn't want to be kept alive on a machine." She sobbed.

"It's only for a few days, until I can find him a new heart!" House moved so he was on his knees in front of his mother. "I can save his life!"

Blythe reached out and cupped his face with her hands. "You're a fabulous doctor Greg, but not even you can save everyone." Tears filled his eyes as she spoke. "I'm sure you're father knows you've tried and he appreciates it. I do."

Cuddy felt her tears run down her cheek as she watched the man she loved crumble under his mother's words. Even Wilson was crying in the moment. Blythe pulled her son to her and embraced him. With the answer of how to precede known, Cuddy stood and walked back to the surgery suite. She glanced through the glass and Chase could tell by her tear streaked face what the answer was.

She returned to see House now standing over his mother with Wilson hovering behind him. He glanced at her and she instinctively rubbed her wrists. Noticing her motion, House lowered his head but kept eye contact with her. She knew the look directed at her, but with what he did to her was crossing the line. With a heavy heart, she walked away towards her office. Wilson watched her walk away and knew she was making a mistake, so he gave pursuit.

Minutes later House and Blythe were standing alone over John's still form. He appeared dead, because he technically was. His chest didn't move, and his heart didn't beat. When Blythe kissed his forehead and whispered 'goodbye' to her husband, House leaned over from his side of the bed and softly whispered into his father's ear. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Dad." He stopped the heart-lung machine, and in seconds John House died.

* * *

Sorry people.

TDCSI


	17. Emotional Fallout

Well, I guess it's been a while eh? I'm enjoying my vacation and managed to get a bit of internet access to get this posted. Sorry about the last chapter. And there's going to be lots and lots of angst coming up. Between everyone. Sorry, but it's got to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

Emotional Fallout

House stood silently as he gazed down at the still body of his father. He could hear his mother softly sob but didn't dare look up to her. Glancing at the clock he spoke solemnly. "Time of death, twelve twenty p.m."

His limbs began to tremble with every breath he took. The walls felt like they were beginning to close in, and his fight or flight instinct was beginning to take over. As he turned and walked towards the door, his mother's words hit him. "Greg." He froze and heard her stand and approach him. "Don't leave."

He swallowed hard and glanced towards her. "I don't know if I can stay here."

Blythe sighed and noticed that the man before her was mimicking the boy he used to be. He was emotionally hurt and to keep from making things worse, he would run. House took several steps into the hall before Blythe reached out, grabbed his arm, and stopped him. He spun around facing her. "What do you want me to do!?" House snapped.

People walking through the halls stopped and looked their way. House lowered his gaze as Blythe took his hand. "Stop running from your emotions. Embrace them." She pulled him packed into the room and was thankful the blinds were pulled shut. House looked confused for a moment until Blythe leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Stop holding it in and let it go." At her words his heart began to speed up, his chest heaved, and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He tried to not break down but as his mother continued to hold him as if he was a child, House lowered his head, buried it into his mother's shoulder and began to softly sob. Blythe rubbed his back. "There." She grieved along with her son as they held each other and began mourning John House's death.

Wilson followed Cuddy to her office when Blythe had made the decision that her husband wasn't to be on life support. He knew she was running from House. "Cuddy."

"I can't talk about this Wilson." She held her wrists and looked down at the bruises that were starting to form.

He approached her and noticed her rubbing her wrists. Wilson reached out and took her hand. The bruises coming through the skin showing evidence of trauma. "Did House do this?" She didn't answer and he knew what his friend had done. "You know he didn't mean it."

"Yes he did Wilson. He grabbed both of my wrists, and when I told him he was hurting me his response was, 'good, 'cause I hurt too'. Why…" Her voice caught and she fell back into her chair. "Why would he say that to me?" She didn't hide her tears and they fell once again.

Wilson sighed and kneeled near her. "Well, he's been put in an impossible situation, and he lashed out. His relationship with his parents has always been rocky, and this all became too much for him to stand."

Cuddy slowly shook her head. She didn't know what to say about what she was feeling. He showed he was capable of hurting her more than emotionally. She asked herself if it was only because of the moment, but it was a question she couldn't answer. "I just need to get through this day and go home." Cuddy wiped her eyes dry and cleared her throat. She pulled her blazer off the back of her chair and slipped it on. The sleeves were long enough to cover her bruising wrists.

With Cuddy being stubborn, Wilson went to check on House. The nurse informed him that House was still in the room, so he decided to wait in his own office. As he walked past House's diagnostic room, he noticed Chase sitting at the table with a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. Cameron was sitting next to him offering him reassurance. They both looked up as Wilson walked past towards his office. He wanted to comfort his friend, but was also trying to anticipate the fallout that would more than likely follow.

House and Blythe stayed with John for nearly an hour. He walked beside her as she carried her small luggage bag. For now there was nothing they could do except make the final arrangements. As they walked past Cuddy's office Blythe stopped him. "You should go talk to her."

He glanced in through the glass trying to catch a glimpse of her. "I shouldn't."

"Nonsense. Just apologize, she'll understand."

House looked back at his mother. "You don't know Cuddy." She gave him an encouraging smile, and with a sigh, House started towards her office.

Cuddy was trying to work and not think about what happened when she heard a knock. She glanced up and saw House standing on the other side of the door. He just glared in at her waiting for permission to enter. Not knowing how to respond, but knowing denying him would only send him off the deep end, she waved him in and held her ground behind the safety of her desk.

House eased the door open and stepped in only a few feet. He knew she needed him to keep his distance. "We're… going to go, I guess." House pointed over his shoulder towards his waiting mother. "I won't be back today."

She nodded. "That's fine, and if you need a few days, take them."

"Thanks."

The silence that fell between them was deafening. House looked at her and she looked back. It was House that looked away first. He glanced around the room and licked his dry lips. Cuddy wanted to ask if he was okay, but she knew he would resent the question. "Is Blythe going to stay with you?"

He shrugged. "Probably. I doubt I could talk her into staying at a hotel."

She tried to smile at him but failed. She wanted him to apologize and grovel for forgiveness, but she knew he'd never do it. "Well, I guess let me know if you need anything." She was giving him a way out and he took it. With a curt nod, House turned and left. Glad for the peace, but wishing he was in her arms, Cuddy felt conflicted in several ways and she hated it. Her emotions were driving her insane.

House drove his mother to his apartment. They quietly entered and he went straight to his piano. Blythe watched as he sat down and fingered several keys before starting a slow peaceful song. She sat on his couch and watched him play before deciding to contact the coronel at the base John had been instructing at.

He watched her talk on the phone as he kept his music quiet. Eventually he stopped as he heard her discussing the funeral of his father. House reached behind him and grabbed the empty tumbler and bottle of scotch. Blythe listened to her phone conversation while she watched her son pour a drink and down it in several gulps before refilling the glass.

When she ended the conversation she just looked at him as he shook out a Vicodin from the pill from the prescription bottle, and popped it in his mouth chasing it with the scotch. "Don't judge." House said sharply as he continued playing.

Blythe shook her head and stood. "You're the doctor." She walked into the kitchen and began opening his cabinets looking for something to prepare for dinner. They missed lunch and after the long night and morning, she was getting hungry and knew her son wasn't about to take care of himself seeing as he was already drinking. "Don't you have any food in here?"

"Yeah." House replied without missing a beat. "I make the occasional sandwich."

She returned to the living room. "Give me the keys to your car." He stopped playing and eyed her suspiciously. "I'm going grocery shopping." House nodded over to where the keys lie in a dish near the door. "The military is going to handle your father's transport and funeral." Blythe picked up the keys and stopped at the door. "I'd like you to say something at his funeral."

House sat unmoved as his mother left. He downed his third drink and poured a fourth. Setting the glass on the coffee table, House limped over to the couch and sat heavily into the cushions. Not only was he having to deal with his father's death, but his failing relationship with Cuddy. As House thought about what he had done to her, he felt his chest tighten. He'd gotten mad and yelled, but never acted out in anger towards a woman. Sure he'd punched several guys, and had been punched himself, but a man laying a hand on a woman in anger turned his stomach. He grabbed his drink and quickly chugged it before rubbing his leg.

House felt his eyes get heavy and stood up. He poured one final drink and tossed it back before grabbing his cane. His limp was heavy as he walked back towards his bedroom. When the bed was within reach, he let go of his cane and fell forward onto the plush comforter. He grinned slightly before drifting off to sleep.

Blythe returned several hours later. She took her time as she tried to stay busy verses constantly thinking about John. During this time, she knew that her son was going to need her more than he knew. He was burying his feelings for his father, and fighting with a rocky relationship. She carried in several bags of groceries and stopped to glance down the short hall. When she saw his feet hanging off the end of the bed, she frowned and decided to leave him alone and make dinner.

Keeping busy was a way Blythe had trained herself over the years to deal with her emotions. It used to be dealing with John's harsh words towards her son, or something that was bothering him as he wasn't one to keep his feelings inside. John would voice everything. Blythe sighed as she considered how those words and actions shaped her son's life.

She put together a meatloaf and put it in the oven before peeling and slicing potatoes. Cooking was her escape from reality and she tried not to think about what was currently hurting her. Time passed quickly as she cooked and when the phone rang, she felt obliged to answer it. "Hello."

Wilson wasn't shocked hearing Blythe's voice answer. "Uh, hi Blythe. I was just calling to check on House."

"Hi James, thank you for calling." She then sighed into the phone. "Greg's sleeping right now." Blythe hoped that would be enough information for her son's friend at the moment.

Wilson exhaled heavily into the phone. "Sleeping or passed out?" He never got a response. "I'm going with passed out. I was hoping he wouldn't get too carried away with the pills and drinking. He tends to do that when he's carrying an emotional burden."

"Well, running away was always his solution when it came to his father." She hesitated. "I'm making dinner, why don't you come over and join us? I'm sure you could use a good home cooked meal."

"Sure, I'd love to." Wilson responded.

After hanging up she peeked in at her son and only when she saw his body move as he breathed, she felt better. As promised, Wilson arrived ten minutes later and he joined her in the kitchen. Once they had everything prepared, Wilson went to rouse House.

"House!" He kicked the bed but only received a groan. "Come on. Your mother has dinner ready, and you need to eat."

"Noooo." House groaned. "Can't eat dinner." Wilson kneeled next to his friend as he spoke. "I didn't do what I was supposed to do. No dinner for me." He managed to open his eyes and glanced up seeing two of Wilson. "John's gonna be pissed when he finds out I failed. Better get out now, or you'll be joining me in one hell of an ass kicking."

Wilson sighed as House managed to roll onto his back and groan. Wilson sat down next to him. "House…" He said solemnly.

"I'm not kidding Wilson, go while you still have a chance. 'Cause let me tell you, the man can hit…hard." House said before passing out once again.

He patted House's arm and rolled his so he was on his side before returning to the kitchen. Blythe was sitting down patiently waiting when Wilson returned. "Is Greg going to join us?"

Wilson sat down and shook his head. "Doubtful." He took a sip of his water before elaborating. "He's hallucinating he has failed his father and can't eat dinner. It seems he's waiting for his punishment." Blythe looked at Wilson with her eyes wide in shock. "I don't know the details, and he would never tell…"

Blythe sighed at the open ended question. "John had his own methods of discipline. He never took anything too far when Greg was young, but when he was a teen and began fighting back, John…" She sniffed back tears at the memories. "He hurt Greg so many times."

Wilson didn't hide his sigh and reached over to rest a reassuring hand on Blythe's arm as she began to cry. He never would have guessed that House's references to being beaten were ever more than an exaggeration. Until now.

* * *

Well, House is falling out of reality, Cuddy's had enough of his shit, and Wilson is in limbo between the two as he tries to keep them afloat. Oye! This is gonna get messy.

TDCSI


	18. Thinkin' Drinkin'

So, my apologies for being way behind here, but my vacation was awesome, and then I lost my muse and hit a patch of writers block. But today while sitting at work I've found my muse once again. I scribbled down some ideas on paper and have about 4 more chapters worth of crap readily available. Thanks for continuing to read and all reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Thinkin' Drinkin'

Cuddy worked quietly in her office and tried to focus on the stack of slowly growing files on her desk. Her mind was always wandering to House as she tried to work. She hadn't seen him since his father's death. Wilson accompanied his friend to the funeral, but she couldn't bring herself to be near him just yet.

A week since the funeral had passed and since then her head of oncology had been at work, but her head of diagnostics was still MIA. She knew the death of his father was not something he was going to easily get passed, but House always seemed to have a knack for hiding his feelings and burying himself in his work.

She needed him at the hospital as in his absence several people seeking out his special diagnostic skills were turned away. Cuddy knew he was probably self-loathing in a drunken blur and passed out at his apartment. This thought frustrated her and she reached for the phone and dialed him home number. After only a single ring his answering machine picked up and she hung up her receiver and sighed.

A soft knock got her attention and she looked up to see Wilson slipping in. She only smiled and waited for him to start the conversation. He sat down in front of her desk. "So, how are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Cuddy grinned at him. "I'm fine."

Wilson knew she was waiting for him to mention House, so he decided on just cutting to the chase. "I know you and House are on the rocks at the moment." Cuddy scoffed loudly and looked back to the open file on her desk. "Well, I know that with everything that's happened, it's really got him thinking."

Her head snapped up. "Would that thinking include drinking?" Wilson looked at her and couldn't respond. "That's what I thought." She said simply before breaking eye contact.

"Okay, so he tended to think out loud while drunk."

"Wilson, I appreciate you wanting to help your friend…"

"Hey, I'm _your_ friend too. And you two were happier for the brief time you were together. Now he's even more miserable than before." Wilson responded quickly. Cuddy sat back and eyed him carefully. "And face it, you were happier as well." She couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. "All he could talk about was you. How he wished you were there, how much he regretted hurting you, how he wants to apologize."

Cuddy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Well, if he really wants to apologize then he needs to do it himself, don't you think?" Wilson nodded. "Look, he showed me a side of him that I know is a small fraction of who he is, but he hurt me, physically Wilson."

"I know, but he was in an impossible situation."

"Do you think that's the only impossible situation he might find himself in?"

"You know House, do you really think he'd hurt you?"

"Emotionally or physically?" Cuddy asked back quickly and Wilson looked away. "I can't help but love him and I don't know why but I always will in some way. But the ball is in his court if he wants to try and salvage what may be left. He needs to apologize and talk to me in a civil manner."

Wilson nodded slightly in agreement. "I know. I know."

She smiled at him. "I appreciate your concern."

"I've picked up the pieces from House before; I don't need to be picking up pieces from the both of you." Wilson said before standing and walking out.

Cuddy did appreciate Wilson's concern and sometimes the man could also help her make the right decisions. Only she still held a slight fear of House hurting her again.

As the day ended for, Cuddy began the drive home. When she turned out of the Princeton parking lot, Cuddy noticed a familiar motorcycle several cars behind her. She kept her eye on him as she proceeded to head towards her house, but knowing he was following her, her fear began to rise. Cuddy then detoured to the market she normally frequents and casually parked her car and walked inside.

She spent nearly thirty minutes wandering around the store before making a small purchase and headed outside. As Cuddy approached her car she heard his motorcycle start from a distance. As her fear increased, she pulled out her phone and dialed. "Wilson, you've got to help me."

He heard her panicked voice and thought she was in real trouble. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"House's following me home. I don't know what he intends to do. Can you please meet me at my place?" Her voice was pleading with him as she started her car.

Wilson sighed. "I doubt he intends to do anything but talk to you. You wanted him to come to you."

"Yeah, but not stalk me!"

"Calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Cuddy hung up her phone and decided to buy some time and went to the local Starbucks for a hot tea in hopes of settling her nerves. She watched House as he kept his distance but he had to have known that she had seen him. When she finally got home she stopped in the drive and quickly got out of her car hoping to get inside before he caught up. But House stopped quickly at the curb and limped towards her.

"Cuddy." He left his cane on his bike as he was in such a rush to get to her. She kept walking. "Cuddy, please, stop." Reluctantly she stopped and House also halted his pursuit. "Look, I know…" He had hoped to catch up to her, but never thought he would and didn't rehearse what he was going to say. "I know I hurt you." He saw her swallow hard and refuse to look at him. "I didn't mean to do it, but it was like I was backed into a corner with no way out." He took a tentative step towards her. "I don't blame you for being pissed and scared of me, but know that I would never hurt you in anger, and…" He hesitated. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Feeling the sting of tears in her eyes Cuddy blinked several times trying to fend them off but failed. She turned to finally face him as several fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry about your dad, I really am. I wanted to be there for you, but you shut me out completely. And when I tried to help you all I got was bruises on my wrists." House swallowed hard as the regret hit him once again and the frustration began to build in Cuddy. "I love you Greg, but it's hard to be around you when all I get in return in hurt."

House felt his heart shatter at her confession. He'd hurt her and kept hurting her. Just as he was about to respond Wilson pulled up behind House's bike and got out. He looked over towards them and read the sudden anger in his friend's eyes. House turned back to Cuddy. "You called Wilson for backup. Did you expect me to beat you up or something?"

"No." She responded quickly, but it was too quickly.

"Well obviously you did or he wouldn't be here!" House's voice elevated as he pointed towards his friend.

Wilson was quick to approach them. "Don't take it the wrong way. She's just concerned."

"Looks like more than just concerned to me! All I wanted to do was fucking talk, and I can't even do that without you thinking I'm going to lose it!"

"House calm down." Wilson interrupted.

"No, I'm tired of everyone telling me to calm down." He swallowed hard and said the first thing that entered his mind. "You know, I'm glad you didn't get pregnant. I'd hate for the kid to have to grow up knowing his parents hate each other's guts!" House turned and briskly limped to his bike.

Cuddy swallowed hard as his verbal assault pierced her very soul. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she watched him leave aggressively. Wilson sighed and apologized before heading off to prevent his friend from self-destruction.

Once she was alone Cuddy let her tears fall. She couldn't believe that he had said what he had. In the beginning he was more than willing to help her get pregnant and be a devoted father. Now it seemed the tables had turned and made it clear that he didn't want a future with her. She spent the better part of an hour curled on her couch crying and trying to come up with an explanation of why he had said it. Cuddy skipped dinner and continued to cry in the shower that night and later cried herself to sleep.

House knew Wilson would more than likely follow him, so he went to his usual haunt and waited for the oncologist at the bar. Wilson parked himself on the stool next to House and watched his friend down a shot. "Well, I'm sure that's not how you were picturing your conversation to go."

"Need another shot here!" House called out to the bartender who obliged him quickly. He upended the liquid quickly before responded. "I'm a dammed idiot." House glanced down at the empty glass as the bartender filled it once again. "Why did I say that?" House did the shot and looked at the bartender who hesitated on refilling it. "Look, I want to get drunk. He's my DD, so either keep filling it, or leave me the bottle so I can fill it."

Wilson watched as the bartender poured another shot and set the bottle down and walked away. "Look, I know you're pissed that I showed up, but look at it from her perspective."

"Yeah, I am…now." House said as he downed another shot and refilled the glass. "I've done nothing but hurt her. Why does she even love a psycho like me?" He did another shot. "My mom was right, I'm the one who's got to apologize and fix this. Oh wait, I did apologize but fix…nope failed miserably there Greggo!" House drank once again.

Wilson sat next to his friend as he got completely inebriated within an hour. His next concern was alcohol poisoning with the amount of whiskey consumed. When House's head was resting comfortably on the bar, Wilson knew he was finished. He took out his wallet and paid for the whiskey before helping House to his car. Instead of taking him home, Wilson drove House to his apartment and situated him on the couch. He placed a small waste basket next to him before going into the kitchen for a glass of water.

House groaned as Wilson returned to his side. "Feel like vomiting?"

"Uh…" House couldn't finish as he leaned over and began to vomit what little was in his stomach.

Wilson steadied the waste basket until he had finished. "Here, you need to drink some water." He practically forced the glass of water down House before leaving to refill it.

"I love her Wilson." House suddenly spoke when Wilson returned.

"I know. Drink up." He forced another glass of water into House. "Look, I'm going to take a shower. Try and stay awake." Wilson went to take a quick shower while House remained on the couch talking to himself.

Wilson remained awake with his friend until he was certain the risk of alcohol poisoning had passed. He went to bed hoping the headache House would face in the morning would finally get him thinking clearly.

In the morning, Wilson checked House's breathing before getting ready for his own day. He took his time getting dressed and styling his hair before preparing a bowl of cereal. Wilson sat on the coffee table and watched the morning news not caring if the volume was bothering House.

"Hello, hung-over here." House mumbled as his head throbbed. "Where's my Vicodin?"

Wilson chewed the spoonful of cereal before turning towards House. "You took the last of it. The bottle's empty."

"Dammit." House said as he tried to sit up but his stomach churned stopping him cold. "Oh no."

"What 'oh no'?" Wilson was worried as to what it meant.

"I'm gonna puke." House said before his stomach turned inside out.

Wilson watched his friend dry heave into the waste basket. "How do you expect to stomach Vicodin when you can't even hold in your own stomach acid?"

"I know you have some stashed here just for me." House said as he sat up and gasped for air. "Hook a brother up will ya?" With a smiled Wilson finished his cereal before leaving House alone for a moment. He returned with two Vicodin but only gave House one. House looked at the one pill in his hand. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope." Wilson adjusted his tie. "Take it and let's go. You can get cleaned up at the hospital. Cameron called, I guess you've got a patient."

"One Vicodin." House repeated and turned his bloodshot eyes towards his so called friend.

"You've got more hidden around your office I'm sure, but take one now, one later and after a shower you'll be your usual miserable self in no time." Wilson pulled on his jacket and watched House swallow the single pill with the help of water. With a grin he helped his friend outside.

Cuddy woke after a restless night. She barely slept with House's final words to her running rampant in her psyche. After establishing her exhaustion in the mirror, Cuddy sat on the toilet to relieve herself. When she finished and stood up, her body froze at the sight before her. The water was blood tinged. She knew it wasn't her period as its visit finished a week ago so she deducted it must have come from her urine. Panic began to set in as to why there was blood in her urine and Cuddy quickly got ready and went into work.

After stowing her things away in her office, Cuddy went about her morning and along the way picked up a specimen cup and a urine test strip. She drank several glasses of water and used her personal bathroom to urinate into the cup. It appeared bloodier when in the cup and Cuddy's worry increased. Instead of using the UA strip, she went to her phone.

* * *

Oh no! It's an advanced version of 'Bombshells'.

TDCSI


	19. Secrets

Well I'm back again. Oh and do I have a crazy surprise for y'all at the end. But will it be a good or bad surprise. Read and find out.

* * *

Secrets

Cuddy nervously waited as he answered the phone. "Hey, um, I need a consult."

"Okay." He responded.

"Well…" She was unsure how to proceed but decided to just go with it. "Well, I guess it's a consult on me."

"You? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "This morning I thought there was blood in my urine. So when I came in this morning, I collected a sample and there's actually quite a bit of blood in my urine. And I have a dull ache in one side and last night I guess I skipped dinner and…" Her voice broke.

"Look, let's not jump to conclusions. I'll be down after a while to get some blood."

"I can't help but think…"

"Don't. Just relax, don't get carried away and to worried about it. This might be a simple bladder infection."

"But what if…"

"Lisa, stop. Just let me finish with my appointments."

She sighed. "Thank you Wilson." When she hung up the phone she heard a knock on her door. Composing herself she waved in the younger doctor. "Doctor Cameron, what has House done now?"

Cameron sighed and leaned against one of the chairs. "He's hung over." Cuddy just looked up at Cameron knowing that the chance of House drinking heavily last night was probable. "I mean really hung over and we're trying to do a differential."

Cuddy began going over some files acting like nothing was wrong. "Well, I'm sure him throwing out ideas is fine, just don't let him anywhere near the patient or the family until he's completely sober. Make him drink some coffee."

Cameron huffed in frustration and walked out of the office. Cuddy shook her head and tried to focus on work, but her mind constantly wandered to why there was blood in her urine. Could it be a mass, cancer perhaps, but where was the problem coming from. Her stomach churned as the worry grew and the need to move overwhelmed her. Cuddy stood and decided to go and observe the goings on in her hospital.

She went through the clinic and made sure patients were being covered. After visiting with the head nurse for several minutes Cuddy found herself on the fifth floor looking in at the nursery. She had tried so hard and failed at getting pregnant. As she looked over the infants, House's harsh words once again came to light and she felt tears threaten to fall once again. Cuddy went to the closest bathroom to compose herself before she continued on her walk. Minutes later she found herself outside of Wilson's office.

Cuddy knocked softly before entering. Wilson looked at her and sighed. "I have two more patients to see." He watched as she walked to the window and looked over towards House's office.

"Do you think it could be cancer?" She spoke softly.

"Stop. You've got to stop thinking like that. Like I said, I'll run some blood and we'll take it from there, one step at a time." He tried to reassure her. "I'll be down in about an hour."

She gave him a half smile before moving to leave. Opening the door Cuddy halted as she came face to face with House. He looked at her without saying a word or altering his facial expression. She could tell by his eyes that he did in fact experience a rough night. "Good to see you're back." Cuddy said simply and moved around him.

House watched her wait at the elevators before entering Wilson's office and close the door behind him. "What did she want?" He said and sat heavily on the couch near the window.

Wilson shook his head. "Not much, just wondering if she should ask you about clinic duty yet."

"Why the hell would she ask you?"

"She's trying to be considerate that perhaps you've experienced two major emotional problems in the past week."

"Two?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, two, your dad and the fact that you have pissed away any chance of reconciliation with her."

House narrowed his eyes at the oncologist before sighing and softening his stare. "Do you think it's hopeless?"

"House, I think you've screwed up big time. But…" He paused and set his pen down. "I don't think nothing's hopeless. She still loves you, but the question is do you love her enough to either try and do right by her or let her go?"

The question swam around in his head as he thought about it. House absently rubbed his leg as he stared off at nothing. As Wilson continued to write notes in the patient file, House stood suddenly and left.

Cuddy returned to her office and dug into the growing stack of files on her desk. Depending on the attending doctor, she either read the file or just signed off on it. A few donors called and she spent nearly an hour on the phone and as she hung up from the last call, Wilson entered her office. Her body was shivering with anticipation of needing a diagnosis.

"Okay, like I said, I want to run some blood work first. I'll check for everything and we'll go from there." Cuddy nodded her agreement and watched as Wilson prepped her arm and easily drew several vials of blood. "These will take a few hours to run, but I'll find you once I have the results in my hand."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, and like I said, I'm sure it's nothing." Wilson pocketed the blood, collected her urine sample and left.

From across the entrance to the hospital House watched as Wilson entered Cuddy's office and exited minutes later. He was curious as to what was going on between Cuddy and his friend. While he was focused on her office door, Cameron surprised him. "Jesus, what?"

"Sorry, but our patient's husband is refusing the STD panel."

"Well that means he's positive for something and gave it to our patient. We need to treat that STD before we can figure out what's really wrong with her."

"I know, but…"

"You want me to talk to him?" She nodded. "Bad idea right now, get Foreman to do it, I'm busy." He limped away.

"With what?" Cameron asked not getting an answer.

House followed Wilson to the lab and once again watched from a safe distance as his friend began running a sample. As he watched he wondered where the sample originated from seeing as his last stop was Cuddy's office. When Wilson finished loading the samples and starting them, he glanced up and House ducked behind the wall to prevent from being seen. After a moment he looked back and Wilson was gone. House checked the halls and slipped into the lab. With a few mouse clicks he read the name Wilson had run the sample under. He puffed his cheeks full of air and swished it. Not finding what he was expecting to find, House limped back to his office in hopes of finding a diagnosis for his patient.

Darkness settled in as Cuddy sat nervously on the couch in her office. Most of the hospital was beginning to wind down for the night as she tried to read through a medical journal. She knew that Wilson was probably tied up with a patient or House with the latter being more likely. Before thumbing through the journal for a fifth time, her door opened and she jumped as it startled her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Wilson apologized as he moved to sit down on the table in front of her. He waited until she had resituated herself and appeared ready to listen to what he was about to say. "Okay, well there are a few abnormalities on your CBC. White count looks fine, but your hematocrit is high and your RBC is low."

"I didn't eat dinner last night." Cuddy quickly responded.

"This is a little more than skipping a meal low. If I took your blood pressure right now I bet it would be high as well." He paused to gauge her reaction, but all she did was inhale a deep breath and hold it. "I also ran a full chemistry and hormone panel. As you know some things can be diagnosed through a single hormone from being off." Wilson glanced down at the thin file in his hand. "Your calcium is a little low but within reason but your iron is quite low. Right now I'm going to attribute that to your low RBC." He hesitated and she knew he was stalling. "Tell me exactly about your history of trying to get pregnant."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "Does this really…?"

"Look, from what little I know there may have been an underlying reason as to why you weren't successful. How many times did you try the IVF?"

She swallowed hard. "Three."

He made a small note before asking his next question. "And none of those worked?" She looked at him knowing he knew the answer from a past discussion. "Right. Sorry." Wilson made another note. "And was there any conception with House?" Even as he asked the question it sounded awkward to him.

Cuddy shook her head. "No."

"When was your last period?"

She knew the question was medically relevant, but she still despised it. "About two weeks ago." She watched as Wilson's eyes scanned over the file again and she noticed his eyes narrow. "What, what is it?"

Wilson checked the numbers again before answering her. "Well, if that was the case…" He looked again. "Your progesterone level is really high."

"It's a tumor, I knew it." Cuddy jumped to her fist mental diagnosis.

"It's…possible. But chances are it's nothing." He looked at her UA. "There's only a trace amount of blood in your urine, so let's not get too wrapped up on that just yet." Wilson closed the file and looked at her. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, but there's a chance you could have a mass in your uterus causing the increased progesterone level. I've seen it before and they are mainly benign. There is also a chance that you have a mass on your ovary that's acting like a functioning CL. An ultrasound will get us a better picture of what could be going on. I have some time tomorrow."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, I need to know."

Wilson sighed and glanced back out towards the now empty entry area. "House's been stalking me all day. Give me about twenty minutes to lead him off, and I'll meet you in the clinic. Exam room one."

She nodded in relief. "I'll have the ultrasound cart ready." They both stood and she stopped him before he left. "Wilson…thank you." He smiled and walked out. Cuddy went to her desk and began to gather up her things as if she was leaving for the night. She turned off all of her lights and locked up her office. Feeling eyes on her she headed for the exit and walked out to her car. She knew he was watching her and it concerned her. This was something she didn't want him to know about.

Cuddy waited about ten minutes before cautiously entering the hospital. She eased her way into the clinic and located an ultrasound cart. Once she had everything set up in exam one she gingerly sat up on the exam table and waited.

Wilson had to eventually convince his friend that he was going home in order to get him to quit pestering him. He lucked out that there was an issue with his patient forcing House to leave him alone. He gathered his things and headed to the clinic. Softly he knocked on the exam room door before entering. "Hey, sorry it took me longer to ditch House than I thought."

She tried to smile at him. "It's okay."

He approached her side and moved the machine to a better position. "Okay, lie back and well…you know." Wilson spoke nervously. He applied the ultrasonic gel and began scanning her abdomen. "Well, your kidneys look good, no signs of infection or any masses." He moved the probe around and continued to narrate for her. "Left ovary looks completely normal. The right also looks fine, no sign of any abnormalities, although I'd expect either a follicle or a functioning CL at this point in your cycle."

Cuddy watched as he moved the probe around and when his hand stopped she looked to his face. Wilson's expression changed and she feared the worst. "What? What do you see?"

"Well…you do have a growth." He looked down at her and saw her head fall back in disbelief. "But I don't know if I'd call it abnormal, since you have wanted it there for some time now." Wilson turned the screen and waited for her to look at it. Cuddy lifted her head and saw the image. Her eyes filled with tears. "I think it's safe to say that we found what's wrong, or what we were thinking was wrong."

"No." Her voice caught in her throat. "No, it's not wrong."

Wilson smiled at her reaction and glanced back at the screen before freezing the image. He put several tissues over her abdomen for her to remove the gel. "So, now the next question is, are you going to tell the father?"

* * *

Oh happy day! I'm sure I made a lot of people happy.

TDCSI


	20. Changes

Thanks for the awesome reviews. I know I made a lot of you happy, but at the moment House doesn't know, so how will it all turn out? Questions, questions.

* * *

Changes

Cuddy walked to her car feeling as if she was floating on air. She was trying to recall any symptoms that she would have experienced that would point towards her pregnancy, but she couldn't think of any. The past few weeks were a blur so she tried to remember the last time she slept with House. Of course Wilson didn't get into details, only that she was in fact pregnant, and didn't have a tumor. She was curious as to how far along she was, and then as that thought entered her mind, Cuddy then thought about lack of prenatal care.

She detoured to the Walgreens and picked up the appropriate vitamins that she needed to be taking. Once home, Cuddy prepared herself a decent dinner, and took a relaxing bath. Her hands were constantly grazing over her flat abdomen. When she closed her eyes, she visualized House's hands replacing hers. His larger, rougher hands moving over her skin caused her heart to speed up. He then moved one hand lower caressing between her legs. His focus was on pleasuring her and as he slipped a finger inside of her and rubbed her clit, Cuddy quickly brought to orgasm and shuddered under his hands.

When her breathing returned to normal she opened her eyes and looked at her own hands. She sighed instantly missing his touch. Cuddy finished her bath and stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes scanned over her exposed body trying to see any differences. As she looked at her reflection she kept imagining him. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes as his harsh words were still haunting her, even more now that she was pregnant.

Cuddy dressed and crawled into bed. She wondered how long she could hide her pregnancy from him, and when he found out what his reaction would be. Her mind went over every possible scenario and each one didn't end well. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

House sat on his motorcycle in the hospital parking lot. His suspicion of his patient having an STD turned out to be accurate. In the course of convincing the husband, he'd been pissed off by Chase, and adding that to the stress he was already under, House roughly pulled him aside and fired him without a thought of consequence.

He started the engine and popped two pills before riding out of the lot. House let his thoughts wander as he drove aimlessly around Princeton, but his subconscious took him to her house. He stopped in front of her home and just looked at the darkened windows. Deep down he loved her and he needed her in his life. But conveying those feelings into words to explain to her that he was sorry and needed her were easier said than done.

After taking two more Vicodin, House started his bike and rode home. Once he was safe in his abode, House poured himself a drink and sat at his piano. His fingers glided gracefully over the keys. The tune was generic but he eventually wandered into a ballad and he couldn't help but udder the words that went along with the song. "I was dreamin' of the past, and my heart was beating fast. I began to lose control. I began to lose control." His fingers moved instinctively over the keys as he sang. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry that I made you cry. Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a jealous guy."

He stopped playing and downed his drink. Every word he'd just sang was true, now he needed to get himself together and be the man that she needs him to be. Instead of pouring another drink he stood and walked silently to his bedroom.

The next day House limped gingerly to his office. He stood next to his desk and looked down at the two neatly typed letters staring back at him. Once he read the names signed at the bottom, he didn't even need to read what the contents were about. He went into the diagnostic room and erased the list of symptoms that were still written on the white board, and made coffee before going to sit at his desk.

While he was going through his overstuffed inbox Cuddy walked in. "You fired Chase?" He just glanced at her. "Why?"

House shrugged. "He pissed me off."

"Isn't that part of your insane diagnostic process?" He sighed and looked back to his computer. "And where are Cameron and Foreman?" She referred to the empty room. Cuddy waited momentarily for an answer until she didn't get one. "House?"

He blindly reached over and grabbed the letters. "They quit." Cuddy took them from his hand in shock. "So, I guess I'll post for a job opening. Need a change of scenery around here anyways. God, I hate interviewing suck-ups." Cuddy looked at the letters before setting them on his desk. House carefully watched her reaction. "You feeling okay? You're looking a little green around the gills."

Taken aback by his question she gave a curt shake of her head. "No. I feel fine. I just can't believe that in a twenty four hour period you lose your entire team." Cuddy sighed. "In a week I've got a huge donor coming and he's really interested in strange medicine."

"Right up my alley."

"Yeah, but without a team and cases I don't know if…" She hesitated as her vision blurred. Cuddy braced herself on his desk as the room began to spin.

House narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't ask but just watched her. Eventually Cuddy took several deep breaths and stood up straight. She looked at him and he stared back. Cuddy knew he was looking for an explanation and more than likely forming a diagnosis in his head. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic around him, she turned and fled his office. House never stopped watching her until she was out of sight.

He placed the fellowship opening in the Princeton hospital's website, and instantly began receiving resumes within minutes of his posting. Instead of reading any of the resumes, his interest was with Cuddy. House went down to the clinic and stood at the nurses desk just staring at her office doors.

"If you're just going to hang out, see some patients."

House turned at the voice and looked at the strange nurse. "And who told you, you could tell me what to do?"

"Doctor Cuddy." She patted the file and smiled.

House sighed and picked up the file. "Dan." He called the name out and a man in his early twenties stood in front of him. "So, Dan, what's the problem?"

Dan looked around at the waiting room full of people staring at him. "Uh…shouldn't we go to an exam room?"

"Why? I need to keep an eye on a certain someone. Can't do that from behind a door." House explained. "So, you've got a rash down there." He spoke as he read.

"House!"

He looked at Dan. "Sorry, I'll be right back." House set the folder down and walked into her office.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked as she went back to her desk.

"Just thought I'd hang out and see if you were going to pass out." He carefully gauged her reaction.

Cuddy ignored him and continued to type on her computer. "I've been a little stressed lately, seeing as I'm having to attend to your extreme neediness."

House then tried to glance at the screen but Cuddy shifted the monitor slightly. He moved around her desk and Cuddy quickly exited out of what she was looking at. "Special assignment?"

"You don't need to know everything I do." She snapped back. He stood looking down at her, his mind conjuring up anything symptomatic he could find. "Stop trying to diagnose me, I'm fine."

He nodded. "If you say so." House decided to go investigate and limped out of her office. He went back up towards his office, but barged into a different one. "Cuddy's got cancer."

Wilson stopped writing the instant his door opened, but the shock didn't hit him until House spoke. "And you've based this diagnosis on…"

House shrugged. "She's been asking you all kinds of questions, I'm assuming you're little visit to her office yesterday and the afterhours rendezvous was a consult." Wilson tried not to look surprised that House knew about his meeting with Cuddy in the clinic. "The unmistakable look of guilt on your face says it all."

"Okay, so she had a few concerns that she asked me about. But trust me when I say it's nothing." Wilson put on his best poker face and hoped he could fend off House's interrogation.

"So, what would these few concerns be to seek the help of an oncologist?" House questioned as he sat down in front of Wilson's desk.

Wilson looked at his friend. "She came to me as a friend, not as an oncologist."

"Friend. Hmmm…is that code for…"

"It's not code for anything. Drop it House." The men stared at each other and Wilson decided to pull a low blow on his friend. "If you even gave a damn about her, you'd go ask her how she was doing yourself."

House narrowed his eyes. The truth always managed to make him sull up and he stood quickly. "Oh, I'm team less so want to help me interview morons?"

"Really? They've all quit?"

House shrugged. "Well, two quit, I fired one." He limped to the door and walked out.

Wilson picked up his phone and dialed and spoke quickly when she answered. "Hey, you've got to do something about him."

Cuddy sighed. "I figured he'd try to get it out of you. He just left here."

"Yeah, well he's not stupid, he's going to figure it out and then what do you think his reaction is going to be?" Cuddy went silent. She hadn't considered that. "Look, I'm not going to tell him, but if this keeps going, he will figure it out."

"I know, I know. Maybe now that he has to hire a new team it will detour him from being too suspicious." Wilson remained silent knowing it was almost the exact opposite. "Thanks James, for not telling him."

"Well, I'm your friend too." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Wilson hung his head knowing the barrage of questions from House had only just begun.

Once at his desk, House pulled out his tumbler and half bottle of scotch. He poured himself a drink and quickly downed it before pouring another. Turning to his computer he took down the fellowship posting and began to go through the resumes he'd received over the past few hours.

At noon Wilson decided that he should get lunch before his afternoon appointments. He had just sat down in the cafeteria when House showed up and sat down. "Great minds think alike." House said as he stole a fry from Wilson's plate.

"I'm not surprised that you showed up just as I sat down to eat." House scoffed at his comments and Wilson sniffed with his nose and leaned closer. "Have you been drinking?"

House picked another fry and grinned. "I don't have a patient; I'm just scouring the resumes of idiots. Of course I'd need a drink…or two."

"You're drinking at work."

"I should have requested a photo with each one."

Wilson smacked his hand as he reached for his plate again. "House, go home before Cuddy finds out."

"I'm hoping she will, so then I can question her on my turf." He grinned.

Wilson sighed and cut his sandwich in half. "Here, at least eat something so you don't get completely snockered."

House grinned. "You're such an enabler."

When the evening neared, Wilson finished his last appointment and before leaving, checked in on his friend. "How's the…" He stopped as he noticed one empty and a half full bottle of scotch on House's desk. Wilson approached House and noticed him at least still breathing, but apparently passed out. "House." Wilson said and gave him a shake

He snorted and grumbled at the contact in his drunken state.

"Wow, you reek of booze." Wilson helped House sit up straight in his chair. "Did Cuddy ever show up?" House shook his head.

"I don't believe this?" Both men froze. "I almost didn't believe it when I was told the head of diagnostics was sitting in his office drinking, but then again the head of diagnostics is insane." Cuddy marched up to stand next to both men. "What on earth are you trying to accomplish?"

"What on earth are you trying to keep from me?" House slurred back.

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Like hell." House managed to stand. "I know all about your secret meetings, secret lab tests." Cuddy looked at him horrified and then glanced to Wilson who shook his head pleading his innocence.

House reached for the bottle but Cuddy quickly snatched it from his reach. "No more." She was about to speak when Wilson's pager went off.

He read the message. "I've got to attend to a patient. I'll get him home when I'm done." Wilson left quickly thankful for the interruption.

Cuddy watched as House sat back down heavily into his chair. He grinned at her and she felt vulnerable. "What?"

His smile grew. "So, let me get an accurate history here."

"Stop. I'm not sick, there's nothing wrong with me."

"But there was?"

"No, I just jumped to conclusions like I normally do." She looked over his current state of inebriation. "I can't believe you sat up here and drank while going over resumes."

House hiccupped. "I've got about ten picked out. Figure I could hire them all on and eliminate them one at a time."

"I don't think so."

"Why, it's temporary for some of them. Come on, it's like premarital sex, you gotta make sure it's good before you commit." She looked at him with a blank stare and he grinned. "I may be drunk, but I know that whatever you have or thought you have wrong with you, involved me."

"You think whatever you want." Cuddy leaned over him seductively.

House smiled. "Oh, I'll figure it out, don't you worry." He looked at the gap in her shirt getting a decent look at her breasts. "Wanna blow this peanut stand and go have sex at my place?"

"Dream on." She stood and began to walk away.

"Oh, I do, don't you worry. You always have a recurring role in my fantasies." He told her. House then glanced at the floor and even in his drunken state listed off her symptoms as he continued to try and diagnose her.

* * *

So, I'm not going through the huge ordeal of hiring fellows, just skip ahead a week and we'll have the trio of Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner with the return of Foreman and the others to the hospital. But, is House going to figure it out before Cuddy decides to tell him, or will Wilson spill the beans?

TDCSI

('Jealous Guy', John Lennon)


	21. Big News

Okay, here we go again. I'm going to make a lot of you very happy. No, I'm not telling you how, you have to read. Big thanks to the many reviews I got last chapter. I enjoy reading them all.

* * *

Big News

House rubbed his temples after tossing yet another resume on the table. Wilson sighed and picked it up. "What's wrong with any of these people? They not insane enough for you?"

He mocked Wilson with a nasty look. "Okay, so there's what, ten we've picked out? Interview them and the top five get to come back for a trial run."

"Cuddy will never go for it."

"What is up with Cuddy lately?"

"Nope, I'm not falling into your trap."

"It's not a trap."

"House, anytime you've brought her up in casual conversation it's because you think there's something wrong with her." Wilson deflected. "Why don't you interview ten and hire three?"

"What if I don't like them?" House stood suddenly. "I'm going to do what I want to do. It's my department dammit." He grinned and went to the small desk in the large diagnostic room. Quickly he sent emails to the applicants telling them when to come and interview. "There, done. Let's get lunch."

"Wait, what did you just do?" Wilson was scared as to what the diagnostician had just done.

"I set up the interviews. Sheesh Wilson, calm down will ya." House limped out of the office and Wilson stood and quickly followed.

The next day Cuddy strolled into the hospital and passed off several files she had taken home to finalize to her head nurse. "House's interviewees are here."

Cuddy looked around. "Where?"

"Upstairs waiting for him I guess."

She nearly held her breath in fear of what might happen that day. Cuddy went into her office and checked her schedule and she had a potential donor touring the hospital today and House just happened to also schedule his interviews the same day. She sat down hoping that the level of stress put on her would be kept to a minimum. Her hand rested over her stomach and she sighed before taking several calming breaths. She was keeping up with her yoga for the time being and intended to until she could no longer bend over.

"Not feeling well?"

Cuddy jumped and looked over towards her personal bathroom just as the light was flicked on. "Dammit, House."

"You're late." He stood from sitting on the closed toilet and limped out.

"I'm a few minutes late. And why are you here so early?"

"Big day."

Cuddy felt the said level of stress already rising. "I'm pleased to see you're interviewing fellows, but I've got a donor touring around three, so I'm begging you to please behave from three to four."

"You, begging?" He grinned. "Wow, last time I heard you begging to me was…"

"Stop. Please." She saw him almost smile but it quickly disappeared.

"Sorry." He looked out the door as if someone was watching him. "So, maybe I could buy you dinner tonight?" House blurted out.

The question took Cuddy by surprise and she sat stunned. "I…" She noticed the look on his face, he was looking hopeful, but she knew that she shouldn't lead him on. "I don't know if that's a very good idea."

"Just dinner. You can drive yourself so when you've decided you've had enough of me you can leave. I just…" He hesitated and instead of pleading his case turned and quickly limped out.

Cuddy watched him leave and it instantly made her feel guilty. She sighed and tried to start her morning.

House went up to the fourth floor and when the elevator door opened he was greeted with fifteen smiling faces. Now he was in a bad mood as he limped off "Okay, follow me." He went into the outer office with the four applicants following him. "So, here is where we brain storm. This is the whiteboard for listing symptoms…",

"Wait, are we all hired?"

"Not yet, your interview is a trial period. We'll go over a case or two, hopefully save a life or two, and the three of you who manage to piss me off the least gets a job. Unless Cuddy lets me hire four of you, but I doubt that." House grinned. "Now, half of you go to the ER and find me an interesting case, the rest of you can go to the clinic and wipe snotty noses. I have clinic duty 'til noon." House turned and went into his office. Needing to think he picked up his most recent purchase and plugged it into the amplifier.

Wilson could hear the guitar the instant he stepped off the elevator. He noticed that there wasn't anyone waiting to interview for House's job opening so he went to investigate. House was strumming along and smiled when he entered. "I thought you had interviews today?" Wilson practically yelled over the noise.

House stopped playing. "I do." He started strumming again as Wilson looked around for invisible people.

Suddenly Cuddy burst in. "House, you can't have people not officially hired by the hospital going through patient files in the ER or seeing patients in the clinic."

"I hired them." House said and Wilson looked at him confused.

"Then that was the fastest interviews I've ever seen." Wilson commented. "I thought you had fifteen lined up?"

"I did."

"You can't hire fifteen fellows." Cuddy chimed in.

"Would you two let me run 'MY' department?"

Cuddy sighed. "Fine, but I'll find you a patient." She turned and stormed out.

Wilson watched as House went back to playing and fifteen lost looking people entered the diagnostic room. He shook his head and went to his office.

House played for a few minutes before he walked in and addressed his new 'hires'. "So, the wicked witch of the hospital has shot down our ability to do anything." He looked around, at the various faces. "I'm not learning all of your names, so we'll do this by number." He assigned them all a number. "Now we need a bigger room."

A week later Cuddy turned House's world upside down. She'd placed Cameron in the ER and Chase in the surgical department. And to him worst of all, hired Foreman back to diagnostics. Then she forced him to pick three fellows and stop the games. Still bitter about the declined dinner but hoping for another shot, he went along with her demands.

Cuddy had made her first prenatal appointment and was excited about getting an actual due date for her baby. She was busy in her office when her assistant entered. "Doctor Cuddy, I have a referral file here from a…" He paused and read the file. "Doctor Miller from Philadelphia."

She took the file and opened it. "This will make House's ego soar." After her assistant left, Cuddy took the file up to the diagnostics department. She walked in confidently and looked around. "Where's House?"

"He's hasn't been in yet?" Kutner quickly answered.

Foreman finished pouring a cup of coffee and turned to her. "He hasn't been in before ten in a few days."

Cuddy cursed inwardly and patted the file. She was just about to present it when he strolled in. "Gotta case?"

"We've been waiting for you to finally decide to show up to work." She countered.

"Relax, I heard you nagging when you came in. Gimmie." He held out his hand and she tossed the files on the table in front of him. "You don't look as pale this morning."

Cuddy looked at him hiding her surprise at his question well. "I finally got a decent night's sleep last night." She left him with that comment as he looked at her quizzically.

House watched her leave and continued to follow her with his eyes through the glass. "You and Cuddy still got a thing?" Foreman asked bluntly.

He looked at his secretively favorite employee and smiled. "It's just a thing." House took the files and began tossing them at the four people sitting around the table. "Fifteen year old male, back pain, bloody vomit, fatigue, shortness of breath, occasional racing heart, and he's jaundiced." He spoke as he wrote.

"Bulimia." Taub offered first.

"He's a fifteen year old kid." Thirteen countered. "If anything it's an STD."

"All negative." Kutner said as he looked through the file. "It could be Sarcoidosis."

"He plays football; it could be a GI bleed from taking a hit." Foreman added.

After a lengthy discussion House sent them off to do a variety of tests to begin ruling out the list of possible diagnosis. He went back to Wilson's office and sat down. "I still can't pinpoint what's wrong with Cuddy." Wilson sighed and kept writing. "Last week she seemed to be coming into work late and looking flustered, and now she seems better."

"House…"

"Are you sure you didn't see something on ultrasound?" Wilson looked up at him wide eyed without realizing his face was about to give up her secret. "Something's in there." House stood and hurried out.

Wilson quickly called Cuddy and told her to watch her back as House's bloodhound of a nose had picked up a scent. She thanked him for the heads up and quickly rescheduled her appointment for the end of the day. Cuddy was going to take off early and return later in the day and use the back entrance in order to avoid House. She had continued to go over scenario after scenario of what would happen if she told him, and so far nothing seemed to give her any hope of a positive outcome.

House was standing just outside the clinic watching Cuddy from a distance as Kutner approached him. "Patient is complaining of a sore throat and has rashes on his chest. I'm thinking Epstein-Barr."

He looked at the younger doctor and nodded. "Go, test, treat." Once alone he continued to observe. He ran the list of possible symptoms off in his head. She seemed tired, lightheaded, and nauseous, she just admitted that she'd experienced difficulty sleeping, she was moody on occasions. House narrowed his eyes as he zoned in on her every move. He watched as she would put a free hand over her stomach, and began counting how many times she made the motion. She didn't look sick to him and with that one motion she made, he started putting the puzzle together.

Cuddy happened to glance over and noticed House standing there watching her. He just stared back before walking away and she looked down noticing her hand over her abdomen. Panic began to set in and she started following him. Afraid he had figured it out on his own; she was now determined to tell him before he confronted her.

House rode the elevator up to his office. His mind was going a mile a minute and when the doors opened and he strode out he ran into Wilson. House never stopped his stride and when Wilson noticed something was wrong he turned to watch his friend, Cuddy suddenly appeared rushing towards House. It was then he knew things were about to get bad.

"You my son's doctor?" A man asked and moved quickly to stand in front of House.

"Depends, is your son dying?"

"You think this is funny? Your little pawns are saying he's got some STD. Alan's a good kid, he's not like that."

"Yeah well he's fifteen, I bet he's getting more ass than you." House snapped back without thought of consequence.

The disgruntled father reached out and grabbed House's cane. House tried to keep his grip on his cane as the man fought him for it. After a short struggle the man jerked it from House's grip and wielded it back. House instinctively put his arms up to protect his face as he knew what was about to come. The father swung the cane like a bat and hit House's left side firmly. Wilson and Cuddy rushed to House's side as he was hit and fell to the ground.

The father tossed the cane aside. "Don't you ever talk about my son like that again."

Wilson and Cuddy helped House into a sitting position as he kept his arm close to his injured side. He took several deep breaths and felt light headed. "Why?" His question was directed to Cuddy as he struggled to breathe.

She looked to Wilson before addressing House. "I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react."

"House, let's get you in a chair and off the floor." Wilson quickly changed the subject sparing Cuddy for the moment.

Once he was situated in his recliner Wilson stood several feet away as Cuddy sat on the ottoman facing him. "I didn't know until two weeks ago."

House took a deep breath and winced in pain. "I don't believe you."

"I did think something was wrong, but nothing like this." She looked at Wilson briefly. "I'm sorry I kept it from you."

He never took his eyes off of her as he took pained breaths. "Cuddy, just tell me."

She wanted to smile. This was not one of her premeditated scenarios. Cuddy picked up his hand and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

House grinned. "Is it mine?"

"Oh…" She backhanded his shoulder playfully and he winced as the hit radiated to the pain in his side. "I'm sorry, sorry." Her hand rested on his side and she smiled. "Yes, it's yours. You've been stalking me since we broke up, what do you think?"

He closed his eyes and tried to smile. "I'm glad, but right now some guy just hit a homerun using my kidney as a ball."

Wilson patted Cuddy's shoulder and walked out leaving them alone. "Maybe we should get you some x-rays; I bet you have a few cracked ribs."

House shook his head. "I'll be fine." Cuddy studied his face as his eyes remained closed. "How about dinner now?"

* * *

Happy now?

TDCSI


	22. Puzzle Solved

Well, it was a crazy busy weekend. I had to work insane hours as we ended up going to colic surgery mid-morning, and resected some small intestine on a 24 year old horse. And I'm happy to say at the moment she's still hanging in there. So, I didn't get much done as far as writing, but the updates coming from JLCH have been reminding me that I need to update as well. So I left y'all happy last time, not so sure I can manage that this time.

* * *

Puzzle Solved

Once Cuddy was assured that House was settled and resting in his chair, she returned to her office. He did remain sitting as Kutner walked in. "You okay?"

"Peachy." He responded solemnly. "How's our patient?"

"Well, no STD's…"

"You tested him anyway after the father beat the crap out of me?"

"No, just before. So, he's clean, but he's positive for HbE." House looked up and narrowed his eyes wanting clarification. "I doubt the father is the carrier, do we have any history on his mother?"

House shook his head. "Only what we were told, which now I'm assuming is a lie." He groaned as he sat up and grabbed his cane. With some extra effort, he climbed to his feet. "Come on." He moved slower than normal but Kutner walked beside him, and he eventually got to the patients room. "What color was your wife?" He asked. "By color I mean was she black?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The father stood in a threatening manner. "No, she wasn't black."

House turned and slowly limped out leaving Kutner to apologize and Taub rushing after them knowing his boss had some kind of reasoning behind the off the wall question. Once everyone was gathered around the nurse's desk, House leaned heavily against the counter top. "Do we know if he's adopted?"

Foreman shook his head. "No, he's not adopted, why?"

"He's got HbE." Kutner clarified.

"So how do we explain the sickle cell trait?" Thirteen asked out loud then she noticed the way House was standing. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her sternly. "I'm fine other than the fact that my side hurts like hell. What else do we know?"

They brainstormed for a few minutes before everyone went to administer more tests. Foreman lingered behind. "How hard did he hit you?"

House glanced up and tried to hide the pain in his face as he stood up straighter. "Nothing a few Vicodin won't cure." He pulled the bottle from his pocket and quickly downed a pill. Foreman shook his head and walked away leaving his boss standing alone.

Taking several minutes to organize his thoughts, House headed slowly back to his office. He stopped at his door and noticed Wilson talking to his assistant at the end of the hall. He whistled loudly causing his friend to look up. Motioning with his head only, House requested Wilson to come to his office. He sat in his chair and waited as Wilson finished his conversation and walked in. "You okay?"

House inhaled deeply. "No."

Shocked at his friend's admission, Wilson kneeled down and took out his pen light. He checked the pupil response of House's eyes. "Reflexes are a little sluggish. Is it just the pain?"

"I need to puke." House said before leaning over and dry heaved before a small amount of stomach acid and a partially digested Vicodin tablet hit the floor.

Wilson felt his friend's pulse then forehead for any signs of fever. "No fever. Is the pain making you nauseous?" House nodded as he leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. "I'll be right back."

House kept his breathing as even as possible until Wilson returned. He felt the rubber tourniquet tied around his forearm and the cool feeling of an alcohol prep being rubbed on his skin. The prick of the needle in his skin never caused him to flinch, and without opening his eyes to look he asked, "How much?"

"Five milligrams."

"Thank you." He waited patiently as the drug took effect and felt the pain decrease significantly.

Wilson didn't leave until House's respiratory rate and pulse had slowed to a more normal degree. He decided to keep the morphine shot between the two of them for the time being. Making note of the time, Wilson went about his usual business.

He felt like he was trapped between sleep and a stoned state. While pain free, House's mind still churned over a possible diagnosis for the patient. He wasn't at all concerned that he was injured, but the mystery surrounding the case kept his brain on alert. The known facts of the case continued to baffle him as he sat quietly.

While running tests and bouncing ideas off of each other Foreman asked Kutner to go and check on House. He did what he was asked and glanced through the glass of the walls. Once he was confident that he was breathing normally, he returned to the lab. "He's fine, just sleeping."

Foreman didn't look very convinced. "He took a hard shot to the side, are you sure?"

"His breathing was even and regular and his face was relaxed. I'm sure he took something." Kutner speculated as he went back to testing another blood sample.

Thirteen stood close to Foreman as he was looking at a biopsy of the patient's small intestine. She was testing for multiple genetic diseases when she heard his phone vibrating. "Your phone's vibrating."

He grinned at her as he read the text. "House wants us to do a paternity test on the patient."

Taub never looked up out of his microscope. "Why would the father lie about the kid not being his son?"

"Everybody lies, but now we've got to find a way to get the dad's DNA." Foreman added.

While his fellows were busy with his request, House never left his office, or his chair for that matter. He was still riding the wave of pain relief from the dose of morphine Wilson had given him when Cuddy entered. She sat down at his feet and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

He swallowed and opened his mouth slightly. "Kinda. Wilson gave me a shot."

She reached out and took his hand in hers so she could feel his pulse and began to clock the beats. "How bad did the pain get?"

House looked at her through half opened eye lids. "I couldn't keep a simple Vicodin down. In fact, I haven't left this chair since."

"Your heart's beating a little fast, and you look a little pale." She reached out and cupped his cheek.

"I'll be fine for another hour, then I might need another shot."

"Can I at least judge your pain level?" He half smiled before his eyes drifted close. She knew he hated talking about himself so decided to change the subject. "How's your patient?"

House grinned. "He's got HbE."

"Really?" Cuddy didn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yup, but I don't think that's the whole story. Got my peeps running more tests and we're going to see if Daddy's the real 'Daddy'."

"House."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

"You're running a paternity test on a hunch?"

House smiled. "There's something we're missing and I'm guessing Daddy doesn't know about it."

Cuddy shook her head. "Well, if it's warranted then I'll let you bill for it, but if not then you're paying for it."

"Hey, that's your kids money you're going to make me pay." He said seriously.

She smiled and stood. "I have an appointment late this afternoon for 'our' baby, do you want to come?"

"Just for a scan, pffft, I can do that."

"That, and to get an accurate due date." She watched as he nodded ever so slightly and smiled. "I'll come by and get you around four." Cuddy leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips before going back to her own office.

House drifted asleep seconds after she was gone. Again his mind began to wander. He started dreaming about his own childhood and when he lived overseas while his dad was stationed in Japan. The memories came in waves and as the visions began to clear, House woke with a start. The crucial piece of the puzzle had come to him in a dream.

He sat up painfully and struggled to stand. As he gripped his cane and staggered to his feet, the blood rushed from his head and his world went black. House's body fell to the floor with a thud.

Wilson was ready for the end of the day after dealing with his own patients, then House, and then spending several hours helping cover patients in the clinic. He stepped off the elevator and headed for his office to hang up his coat. Deciding he should check on his friend, Wilson strode down the hall taking his time until he saw House lying motionless on the floor of his office. He rushed in and was at House's side.

"House!" Wilson checked for a pulse and for any signs of breathing. He could feel a very faint pulse under his fingers. "I need some help in here!" He yelled out into the hall. Several passing nurses came to his aid. "Let's roll him."

They managed to roll House over onto his back, and one of the nurses began to open up his shirt while the other took his vitals. "His breathing is very shallow."

"Go get a gurney and more hands; we need to get him to the ER." Wilson instructed as he continued to monitor the faint vitals of his friend when Foreman and the rest of the diagnostic team arrived.

"What the hell happened?!" Forman kneeled next to House.

Wilson shook his head. "He hasn't been right since this morning when he was hit."

Kutner and Foreman used scissors to cut open House's shirt and gasped at what they saw. "He's bleeding internally."

Running his hands through his hair in frustration over the situation, Wilson sighed. "Let's figure out where the bleeding's coming from first."

They loaded House onto the gurney when the nurse returned. An oxygen mask was placed over House's face to help force air into his lungs. While they wheeled him towards radiology, Wilson was shaking his head. Foreman knew the oncologist was conflicted. "Look, let's get him in the CT, diagnose the issue, then you can tell Cuddy."

Wilson shook his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that." When they arrived at their destination, Wilson helped get his friend on the table before making his decision. "Do the scan and find the bleed. I'll be back." He rushed out of the doors and headed down towards her office.

Cuddy looked up as Wilson barged in her office. She knew there was something wrong as the worry on his face was far from hidden. "What?" Her question of concern was mirrored by the blood rushing from her face.

With a slight shake of his head Wilson only replied. "It's House." Cuddy moved around her desk towards him and he guided her towards the elevators. "I went to check on him and he was unconscious on the floor. Pulse thread and respiratory shallow. Looks like internal bleeding; they're scanning him right now."

She could feel her heart racing with every second that passed. All she could think of is 'why now?' They had just been able to reconnect and respark their relationship. She was happily pregnant with his child and now his life was hanging in the balance. Deciding not to say anything until the testing was finished; they stood outside of the imaging room. Cuddy wrapped her arms around her middle in hopes of keeping the remainder of her courage in check.

Wilson put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it has something to do with the assault this morning, and we can't blame ourselves for listening to him when he just said his side hurt."

Cuddy was about to respond when Foreman walked out and saw them. "He's bleeding from his spleen. There's a rupture which I'm sure was caused by taking a cane to the ribs. It just took this long to lower his blood pressure enough to affect him."

"Did you page surgery?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, and I've also informed Chase." He looked at the two standing in front of him and considered them family of the patient, the patient now his boss. "It's hard to tell how much damage has been done, or if his spleen will even be repairable because of the free fluid in his abdomen. We're prepping him now." He walked away.

Wilson glanced at Cuddy trying to judge her reaction. "He's in the best of hands." He assured her.

She forced a smile. "I know, but…" Her emotions got the best of her and she started sobbing. "I'm sorry. I need to watch."

He understood and they headed towards the observation room. Just as they entered they both looked down seeing House's lifeless body being prepped. Cuddy could see the discoloration prominent on his left side and she silently shook her head. If only she had been more persistent in seeing his injury, she would have seen the signs early. Wilson was thinking the same thing as Chase entered the room and glanced up at them. He gave an encouraging nod before turning his attention to House.

* * *

Well shit. Sorry, my bad.

TDCSI


	23. Fix You

Okay, next chapter. I'm not going to give you any ideas as to what may come. And to those of you concerned about our patient at work, she fought a tough battle, but after a second attempt at removing dead intestine, she became too toxic and was humanely euthanized. Toughest 24 year old horse I ever saw.

* * *

Fix You

Cuddy and Wilson remained standing and watching from above as Chase approached House's side. Her arms were wrapped around her body while Wilson had his hands on his hips. He hoped for Cuddy's sake the surgery would be straight forward with no complications.

Foreman finished scrubbing in and gowned up. He stood opposite of Chase and nodded. "Here we go." Chase held out his hand accepting the scalpel blade from the nurse. He took a breath and expertly cut through the skin of his former boss.

They pulled open his abdomen and were instantly greeted with the blood House had bled out. "Suction." Foreman began to suck out the free blood. "Damn this is a lot of blood."

Cuddy cringed as she watched the amount of blood they were removing. "Start two more units." Chase ordered as he reached into House. Foreman continued to try and remove and sponge up the blood House's spleen continued to spew. "Got it." Chase pulled the organ into view. He shook his head and glanced up to the observation room. "It's damaged pretty bad."

"Can you fix it?" Cuddy asked.

Chase shrugged. "I can try, but no promises."

Wilson looked over at Cuddy. "Chase is a great surgeon, but trying to repair a spleen that damaged…"

"I know the odds." She snapped at him without taking her eyes off of House.

After an hour Chase was still attempting to repair the damaged organ. "We're running out of time here."

Foreman checked the monitors once again. "His BP is too low to keep him open. He's bleeding out faster than we can put more back in him."

"I'm taking it out." Chase said making the decision.

He took a piece of suture and tied off the artery and began cutting through the connective tissue. Foreman continued to watch the monitors as Cuddy and Wilson looked down. Cuddy was getting more and more edgy as House's vitas continued to plummet. "I shouldn't have asked him to repair it." Wilson didn't respond to her accusation of herself as alarms in the surgery room went off.

"V-fib! Push an amp of epi and hang two more units!" Foreman ordered as he grabbed the paddles. Chase began to quick work at removing House's spleen. "Hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying!" Chase finished cutting and stepped back with the spleen in his hand. "Go!"

"Clear!" Foreman shocked House's heart.

Cuddy broke down and felt Wilson's hands pull her into his body. She cried and clung to him as they listened to Foreman attempting to restart House's heart.

"Clear!"

_House opened his eyes and sat up. The operating room was dimly lit and deserted. He quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The pain in his leg was nonexistent and instantly he knew. He walked around the table looking around the vacant room. "I can't believe this." _

"_Not so lucky now, are ya?" _

_He turned to the voice. "Figures you'd haunt me in death."_

"_What can I say, I'm a popular guy." After a moment the silence was broken. "I wish I would have come to you sooner. I knew there was something wrong weeks before but I kept ignoring it. Your mother would have worried herself to death." _

"_And you don't think she worried as she sat next to your bed after we couldn't restart your heart?"_

_John shook his head. "You still don't get it do you. I always thought by now you would be married with a few kids." _

_House laughed. "Yeah a misanthropic loner like me married."_

"_Well, I knew years ago you were pretty serious with that lawyer. And now you've got your boss crying over you." House narrowed his eyes at him wanting to say something. "Look Greg, there's no point in fighting. This visit is probably temporary."_

"_Only if they can restart my heart. Then I guess we're stuck with each other." _

_John grinned at his son. "I'm assuming you could have saved my life."_

_House scoffed. "You were a straight forward case of heart failure. Nothing diagnostically challenging about that. Get you a new heart and send you on your way."_

_John shook his head. "You always were a smart ass." _

"_What can I say?" House sat on the table and swung his legs. "I do have one question, why am I in this…" He referred to his hospital gown. "And you're in your dress blues." _

"_We're dead you moron!"_

_House snapped his fingers. "Now I remember how I got to be so fond of that word." He watched as John grinned and he hung his head. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?" He said seriously and his voice low._

_John looked up at the vacant observation room. "I knew you'd have to tell your mother."_

"_I've lied before."_

"_Have you ever lied to her?" John turned to face his son and House quickly avoided his gaze. "I didn't think so." He took several steps towards him. "Well, I guess I did get something through that thick skull of yours." _

_House scoffed. "You're the one that gave me a thick skull."_

_John narrowed his eyes. "You know, if you could only show respect and follow direction, you'd have made one hell of a Marine." _

"_Yeah, I'm sure you'd have loved to brag to your Corp buddies about that. But did you ever tell them that your son's a world famous doctor? Hmm, hard to brag about something like that I guess huh." House mocked and John just looked at him without altering his facial expression. It was that stern look that still quieted him quickly. _

"_Greg, I don't know why you had such a problem with me. I can understand why you thought I had a problem with you. You're still my son no matter what." House looked at the floor. "Do you think that because biologically we're not related, that I'd resent that?"_

_He looked up. "How could you not?"_

_John smiled and sat down next to his son. "Well Greg, let me enlighten you about before you were born. I was deployed to the Algerian War. We were only there to train French pilots new techniques in flying. It was only three months, and your mother waited until I was home a month before revealing she was pregnant. We never discussed having kids, so I was shocked when she told me. I was too busy at the base to do the math. When you were born I thought you were a little big to be a month early, and after a few weeks when your eyes were still bright blue…" John looked at his son. "I knew. I asked your mother if anyone in her family had blue eyes. She never came out and told me about the affair, but she never denied it either." House looked back at the man sitting next to him and John smiled brightly. "But you were easy to entertain. You never cried unless it was for a reason, you'd sleep all night, and you'd smile at me every morning before I left for the base." _

_House stood from the table and walked across the room. "Then why did you…" His voice caught in his throat and he couldn't finish the question._

_John moved to stand behind his son knowing what the question was. "I had several officers asking me about you and how we didn't have any similarities. After constantly explaining how you looked more like your mother and her family, I went for a more direct approach. I thought if you were to act like me at a young age then it would be obvious that you were my son."_

"_Look how that worked out." _

"_Yeah. I was never good at handling rebellious people, and the fact that I couldn't get respect from my own son, just really irritated the hell out of me." John sighed. "So, are you afraid you'd be like me as a father?" House turned looking shocked. "Don't look surprised."_

"_No, I'm not afraid of being like you. I'm nothing like you." House started walking around the room. _

"_So, what are you afraid of?"_

"_Who says I'm afraid?"_

"_Cut the crap Greg. You get scared when anything affects you emotionally. What's there to be afraid of? I'm sure you'll just do what you usually do, sit on the sidelines and watch her raise your child without your help."_

"_That's the problem. I never thought she'd let me in her life let alone want me to help her get pregnant." He looked at his father and grinned. "I was jealous for a while that she was considering donors. She occasionally tossed around the option of adopting." _

"_So let me ask you this, how would you feel if she adopted and you never got this chance? Or if she did let you in and she already had a child?" _

"_You and I are a little different than that possibility."_

"_Is it?"_

"_Yes, we're not married. She didn't cheat on me and get knocked up by some random guy!" _

_John smiled at his son. "He wasn't a random guy."_

_House narrowed his eyes. "You know?" John nodded. "Who? Tell me who?"_

"_Does it matter?" House shrugged. "I was there for you. Sure we had our differences and disagreements, but being there is what being a father is about…" _

_The room began to blur and his voice distorted before John disappeared. _

"Got a pulse." Foreman announced and Chase moved in to close the incision. He glanced up and didn't see Cuddy or Wilson in the window and assumed something was wrong. "You got this?" Chase nodded and Foreman pulled off his surgical gown and headed up to the room.

Wilson was kneeling next to Cuddy as she sat in a chair hyperventilating as she cried. "Just breathe in and out slowly." Foreman took the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to her heart rate. "Lisa, he's fine, you need to calm down." She attempted to mimic Wilson's breathing to calm herself. "Breathe Lisa, you're raising your BP by panicking like this."

Foreman stood next to them. "House's fine. He's headed to recovery now." He assured her.

Eventually Cuddy calmed enough to stand with the help of Foreman and Wilson. She was constantly dabbing the tears from her eyes as they walked with her towards recovery. Cuddy stopped outside the glass doors and looked in.

House was still on a ventilator, but she could see his heart rate was holding steady. "He's only on the ventilator as a precaution." Foreman spoke softly.

She slowly walked away from them and towards House's bed. His chest steadily rose and fell, but he was otherwise motionless. Chase walked up to her. "I had to remove the spleen because of the amount of damage done to it. He did lose a significant amount of blood. Other than the onset of cardiac arrest, everything went as to be expected."

Cuddy nodded. "Thank you Doctor Chase." She sat down in the near-by chair and continued to watch House.

Chase walked out to where Wilson and Foreman were standing. "How long was he out?" Wilson asked the other men.

Foreman sighed. "Three maybe four minutes." He noticed the older man's concern. "We'll monitor him closely for any signs of neurological damage, but four minutes…"

"It's not just that. House's suffered cardiac arrest in the past. I just don't know how many times he can tolerate it?" Wilson said as he continued to watch his friend. He said goodbye to the two doctors and walked into the recovery area. "I don't suppose I can talk you into going home and getting some rest."

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't want him here lying like this, and it's my fault that he is." She began to shed fresh tears.

Wilson sighed. "You wanted what's best for him."

"Yeah, just like nine years ago when I tried to do what I thought was best for him then!" She snapped at him. "He almost died then, and he almost died now."

"Stop beating yourself up over his leg. What happened, happened, let it go." He kneeled down next to her. "Look, you need to think about the future now. House loves you; you're going to have a baby." Cuddy broke a small smile as he spoke. "See, you've got lots to look forward to. Now, about getting rest?"

Cuddy sighed and wiped her eyes. "I can't leave him."

He silently agreed. "Well, then allow me to bring you something to eat." She nodded.

Wilson left her alone sitting next to House. While watching him, she moved to stand so she was leaning over his face. "Hey, I know you're in there. I just want you to know that I'm here waiting for you to come back to me. I didn't get to my appointment, but when you wake up, we'll go together." She picked up his hand being mindful of his IV line and held in against her abdomen. "We're both here waiting for you to come back to us."

* * *

'Tear' Did I get one from ya?

TDCSI


	24. Trapped Inside

Okay, I'm sorry this is crazy late, but hey, it's here now. So, I won't keep you any longer. Happy ending with minor cliffy.

* * *

Trapped Inside

Cuddy made the arrangements and signed the papers that had House set up in a private room only hours after his surgery. She sat in a plush armchair near his bed and watched his chest rise and fall. Chase and Foreman had convinced her it was wiser to leave him on the ventilator after the problem with his heart. She hated seeing a machine keeping him alive, or at least breathing.

Her eyes were glued to the bed, but she still noticed the door open. Wilson glanced from his friend to her. "Gonna sit here all night?"

"They're bringing me a cot."

Wilson sighed. He knew it was going to be pointless to try and talk her into going home so he decided to sit as well. "After this last unit of blood he should be good." Cuddy didn't reply as she kept watch on House. "He's going to be fine. We've seen him come back from worse."

Cuddy glanced over at the oncologist. "I'm concerned just as much for the aftermath that I'm sure is going to come." Wilson looked at her waiting for clarification. "I have no doubt that he'll wake up, but he's going to have to be more careful around people with infections, his drinking and drug use is going to have to become nearly nonexistent…"

"He's missing his spleen, not his liver and kidneys." She shot him a nasty look. "Lisa, every precaution has been taken. He'll just need to get vaccinated a bit more often. He'll be fine."

She looked away and sighed. "I know. I'm sure you're waiting to tell me I'm over reacting."

Wilson shook his head. "No, I know better than to accuse you of that." He smiled when she smiled. "Well, I'm going home. I can come in early if you'd like to go home and clean up."

"Thanks." Wilson smiled and she watched him leave after he patted House's leg.

Cuddy received the cot and tucked herself in under the covers. She let the soft beeping of his heart monitor lull her to a light sleep.

Wilson arrived early as promised and Cuddy gathered her belongings and headed home. The drive was short, and as she entered her home, wasn't sure if she remembered how she got there she was so distracted. After stopping in the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, Cuddy then went into the bathroom. She stepped under the warm cascade of water and it began to instantly relax her tired muscles.

She poured some shampoo in in her hands and kneaded it through her long hair. Her fingers massaged her scalp in hopes of bringing herself to a state of relaxation, but as she rinsed the soap from her hair, she felt moisture running down her cheeks, and Cuddy knew it wasn't water. She leaned her back against the wall of the shower and slowly slipped to the floor. Cuddy softly cried as she thought of the difficult times that were to come.

Dealing with House was a huge part, but then she had their baby to think about as well. She cried softly on the floor of her shower while the water continued to fall. When the tears stopped, her mind kicked into overdrive. What was going to happen after he woke up? Who would take care of him until he healed? The questions kept coming, and eventually Cuddy picked herself up, turned off the water, and slipped into her robe.

Needing to take some time to gather herself, Cuddy poured herself some coffee and began preparing some breakfast. She needed time to collect herself and formulate a plan. While she ate, Cuddy had nearly planned the entire week tentatively. She would do her paper work from House's room, and eat lunch there, while still attending to hospital business. She knew he wouldn't be alone for more than a few hours. Cuddy smiled as she thought about how weeks ago she probably could have killed him herself she was so irritated with him, but like she suspected, he found his way back into her heart.

Cuddy gathered what she would need as far as clothes and toiletries and headed back to the hospital. She went straight to House's room and found him to be alone. Her frustration grew quickly until she noticed the time. She had been gone a lot longer than she intended and knew that Wilson had patients to attend to. She stowed away her things and walked over to his bed. Cuddy leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours."

_House rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going anywhere." He could hear the monitors and ventilator. "Why won't they let me breathe on my own? This is such bullshit. And where the hell is my team? Did they figure out what was wrong with the patient?"_

A nurse entered the room. "You're a lot more tolerable when you're unconscious."

"_Fuck off." _

She checked all of the leads, and even reached under the sheet to check his catheter. "You may be the world's biggest ass, but I bet you're a lot of fun in bed."

"_Yeah, while most nurses are hot and naughty, those goods are spoken for." House wished his body to move or do something to indicate that he wasn't just a vegetable lying there. "Dammit! Work will ya! I don't want to lay here for days…or longer for that matter." His mind continued to process information. "Sheesh, I have to get out of this bed. I don't want the last time I had sex to be over a month ago." _

The nurse made some comments on his chart and left. Moments later Kutner entered and sat down close to his bed. "I um, don't know if you can hear me."

"_Unfortunately, I can. Please make this quick, it's not like I can run away."_

"Well, our patient is still alive, but not getting better. The sickle cell trait is still throwing us off but tending to be a problem."

"_Test his DNA you moron!"_

"We tested his DNA, and the boy is his father's son." Kutner sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I bet somewhere in that head of yours is an off the wall answer."

"_Actually there is, and I knew exactly what it was when I was sitting in my office, but I got a little sidetracked with a ruptured spleen and all. My bad." _

Kutner stayed a few minutes longer until an urgent page pulled him away. House was left alone for nearly twenty minutes before Cuddy entered. She was talking on her phone as she walked to the chair and sat down with a salad container from the cafeteria.

_House listened to her talk. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and look at her, but being able to hear her voice would have to do for now._

Cuddy hung up her phone and began to stab at the lettuce in the bowl. "I tell you, I don't know why things can't function properly when I'm out of the office for one day." She took a bite and chewed thoroughly. "It wasn't even a full day. And you weren't even up to par for giving me hell." Cuddy had just finished her salad when her phone rang. "Oh good God." She answered it and walked out of the room.

"_And I'm alone once again. Which is a good thing." His mind slowed down in the quietness of the room._

Wilson stood outside the doors and watched on as his friend's heart rate would occasionally speed up. He would smile with each variation and knew that soon House would wake up. And with that he knew they needed to address another problem.

That evening Cuddy sat in House's room with Wilson and ate takeout Chinese food he brought for them. They were enjoying small talk that didn't have to deal with House, but Wilson knew he needed to address the subject. "What is the plan as far as pain management when he wakes up?" Cuddy froze and swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Didn't think about that?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just…" She paused and sighed knowing that any hopes of helping House get off the Vicodin was near impossible. "Wishful thinking I guess."

Wilson smiled softly. "He's going to need morphine at least when he wakes up."

"Why go straight to Morphine?"

"Why?" Wilson scoffed. "He's just undergone major surgery, and don't forget that just because his leg doesn't hurt now doesn't mean once he's awake it won't." Suddenly he thought he was being a bit harsh, but he knew exactly what was going to happen when House regained consciousness.

"_God I wish you two would shut up already. My leg hurts right now and it's getting…worse…" House's mind began fully waking up and the pain in his leg and ache in his abdomen was beginning to take over the dream world he had been trapped in._

Wilson heard the beep and looked over at the monitor. "His heart rate is climbing." Both of them left their seats and were at House's side. "He's waking up." Wilson pushed the nurse button. "I need two units of Morphine in here."

Cuddy didn't respond but looked down over House as he tried to start breathing on his own. She unhooked the ventilator and carefully removed the intubation tube from his throat. Cuddy grabbed a nearby stethoscope and listened to his lungs. "They're clear." She grabbed the oxygen cannula and put it under his nose to administer the needed air.

House coughed several times before letting out a deep groan. His heart continued to race and the pain was quickly exceeding his tolerance level. He gritted his teeth and began to try and clutch his leg but the pain in his abdomen was preventing it.

"Where's that Morphine?!" Wilson yelled just as a nurse entered and handed it to him. He administered the drug through the IV port and waited as seconds later his friend began to still. Cuddy continued to monitor House's heart rate. Wilson sighed and lifted the covers and pulled open House's gown to check his incision. "Well, at least he didn't tear his stitches."

Cuddy sighed and ran her hand over his forehead, and unexpectedly House's eyes slowly opened. "Hey. Welcome back." House didn't try to talk but blinked several times as he looked around the room. He noticed the syringe in Wilson's hand and the corner of his mouth lifted in a grin.

"Don't worry; I'll get you your own supply." Wilson leaned over and checked House's pupillary reflex. "Reflexes are normal. Your spleen had ruptured. Chase couldn't repair it and had to remove it."

Cuddy smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Get some rest. I'll be here if you need me."

House continued to breathe steady and closed his eyes. His body felt heavy with exhaustion though he'd been lying there for nearly two days. Wilson smiled at Cuddy before leaving. She pulled a chair close and curled herself into it.

Around two AM House opened his eyes and looked around the semi-dark room. He slowly moved his head so he could further see around the space. His eyes stopped on Cuddy's sleeping form and it brought a grin to his face. House brought his hands up to open his robe and he looked at the scar down the middle of his abdomen.

"That's going to ruin your bikini look." House turned to look at the whisperer. "Good to see you're awake." Thirteen spoke softly.

House opened his mouth but couldn't form any words as his throat was dry. She passed him a cup of water with a straw and he took it before graciously sucking down the water. He licked his still parched lips and roughly spoke as softly as he could. "Patient?"

Thirteen sighed. "You're worried about the patient after you nearly died? That sounds like you."

"Humor me." She glanced at Cuddy's sleeping form before telling House all about the patient's still declining condition. "DNA."

She shook her head. "The patient is the son of his father."

House shook his head before pointing to his monitors. "Off."

"What? No, House, you need to stay in bed."

"Off, or your fired." He whispered before glancing back to see if Cuddy had stirred.

Thirteen shook her head and turned off the monitors. "Wait here."

House began removing his leads. He was attempting to swing his legs over the side of the bed when he felt the pull of the urinary catheter. Thirteen returned with Kutner and a wheelchair. "Hand me an empty syringe." Kutner obliged him before moving his Morphine pump over so it could follow the patient. House reached blindly under the covers and deflated the catheter balloon. He gritted his teeth as he slid the rubber tube out.

Kutner winced as he watched and imagined how House felt. He helped his boss swing his legs over the side of the bed, and into the wheel chair. House was nearly exhausted from just getting out of bed, but as he thought of solving this current mystery, it gave him a second wind. Thirteen pushed his Morphine pump as Kutner maneuvered House's wheel chair.

Minutes later they stopped outside of the patient's room. The father, who was awake, looked through the glass and at his son's doctor sitting in a wheelchair dressed like a regular hospital patient. He avoided eye contact with the trio of doctors. House went to speak and his words caught in his arid throat. Thirteen stole a can of Sprite from the nurses' station and opened the can before handing it to House. He drank nearly the entire thing and attempted to speak again. "Okay, I had this epiphany before my spleen exploded." He looked around. "Where's the Jew and my Homie?"

"Uh, they were taking a nap in the lounge." Thirteen told him.

House drank the rest of the Sprite and finished with a loud belch. "Go get them. They're going to want to hear this."

* * *

Even after near death, it's like House to want to solve the puzzle first. More to come.

TDCSI


	25. A Dose of Reality

Sorry this is like crazy late compared to how I used to post. My muse left me, but has sort of made a comeback. Be patient with me. Thanks again for all the readers sticking with this insane story.

* * *

A Dose of Reality

While they stood waiting for Foreman and Taub to arrive at the patient's room, House sat in the wheelchair and began to doze off under the exhaustion that was looming. When the remaining doctors showed up, Kutner tapped House's shoulder and he popped awake.

"What is this? You're supposed to be in bed, resting." Foreman said not caring about his tone of voice towards his boss.

"I'm about to save the patient, so pay attention." House snapped back. "I'm tired so I'm only going to say this once. Test his DNA…"

"We already did!" Foreman interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Foreman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm assuming you tested his DNA via cheek swab. Take his blood this time. Compare it to the first sample, his daddy's and get back to me." House watched as Foreman rolled his eyes before ducking into the patient's room followed by Taub and Thirteen. He looked over at Kutner. "Why are you still standing here?"

The younger man shrugged. "Figured you wouldn't want to sit in the middle of the hall, and it's not like you can exactly push yourself."

House pursed his lips and nodded shortly. "True. Park me over there." He pointed next to the nurse's desk and Kutner maneuvered his chair and Morphine stand over next to the desk. House watched through the glass as his fellows drew the patient's blood and went to run the DNA test. When he was eventually alone minus a few nurses, House's eyes began to close and his head bobbed a few times as the exhaustion finally got the best of him. His head fell back making contact with the wooden surface behind him. A passing nurse stopped and smiled at him before continuing her business.

Cuddy groaned and tried to adjust her position in the chair. After a few failed attempts at comfort, she sat up straight and climbed from the chair. She froze as she glanced over to the now empty bed. Reaching forward she felt the bedding and found it to be cold to the touch. Panic began to settle in her nerves and she rushed around the bed and out into the hall. Her eyes scanned the area before glancing back into the room. Cuddy noticed that House's Morphine pump was missing as well.

She sucked in a deep breath and headed towards the diagnostics department most current patient. Her sneakers were soft against the floor as the stormed down to the fourth floor. Cuddy didn't know how House would have gotten out of bed by himself, and knew he had an accomplice. As she walked she vowed to kill said accomplice.

Cuddy rounded the corner just past House's office and noticed him sitting at the far end of the hall in a wheel chair. She ran towards him when she noticed his head back in a state unconsciousness. Fear gripped her as she thought the worst and when she reached him the first thing she did was feel for a pulse. At her touch House's eyes slowly opened. "How the hell did you get out of bed?"

House shrugged. "I was kidnapped, and abandoned here. I'm surprised you didn't get the ransom note."

"House, you shouldn't be out of bed."

He nodded towards the room. "I'm impressively saving my patient."

"From a wheelchair in the hall?"

"Yeah." He noticed his fellows coming down the hall towards him. "Watch this."

"How did you know?" Taub questioned him first.

House smiled. "You crazy people kept bitching about the sickle cell trait and it got me thinking. He may be the son of his father on the outside, but on the inside…" House paused giving them the chance to announce the results. "Drum roll please…"

Foreman rolled his eyes and read the DNA results. "He only has eight markers in common with his own DNA."

Cuddy's mouth fell open as House smiled like a Cheshire cat. "He's one boy with the same Mommy and two different Daddies'."

"He's a Chimera?"

House nodded. "Yup, but instead of being fraternal twins, he's the even more complicated result of Mommy sleeping around while ovulating two oocytes. I'm sure if had his twin been born, Daddy would have divorced Mommy after seeing the mixed bag of kids."

Cuddy backhanded his shoulder. "That's not funny."

"Sure it is." House countered.

"So, how do we treat him?" Kutner asked.

All House did was shrug. "He's two different people in one body. I'm sure if you test his immune system he's suffering from a central immune tolerance."

"His life will be complicated if that's all it is, but he'll live." Thirteen said optimistically.

House nodded. "Tell the father, and try to help the kid." They dispersed and he glanced at Cuddy. "I'm exhausted."

"Ha. That should be an understatement." She grabbed a passing nurse. "Can I get a hand getting him back to his room?" The nurse nodded and assisted Cuddy at getting House up to his room and into bed. She replaced his oxygen line and before she finished tucking him in, he was asleep. At first she was furious about him putting his patient's diagnosis over his own health, but once she found him and watched him gloat in victory, she felt proud of his drive to do his job. Cuddy smiled at his sleeping form before putting a hand over her stomach. She retreated to the small cot and sat down. Her exhaustion was also beginning to overtake her and she eased down to sleep for the remainder of the night.

When Cuddy woke, she was still tired and House was still asleep. After a quick check of his vitals, she retreated to the small bathroom to get ready for her day. She used her makeup to conceal the tiredness across her face. Once dressed she returned to his at his bedside and eased herself down next to him. Her hand slipped over his gown and she pulled the garment open to look at the dressing over his surgery site.

A nurse entered seconds later to record House's vitals. "He's also going to need this bandage changed." The nurse nodded at her boss' request and replaced the chart before leaving to acquire the materials needed. Cuddy smiled at his sleeping form and reached out to run her fingertips through his short hair before letting her touch trail down through his growing beard. "We're going to have to address this later." She leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek just as her cell phone began to ring. Cuddy left him with a smile and answered her phone when she stepped out.

House began to wake, and as he woke his leg began to cramp. He was hazy at first, but as the pain intensified, the clearer his head got. His right arm reached down and tried to message away the cramp, but it slowly intensified. As his heart rate intensified the monitor alerted the nurses' station.

Wilson was chatting with one of House's nurses when the alarm sounded. He accompanied two nurses to the room and stood at his friend's side. "Is it your leg?"

"Cramp!" He yelled through gritted teeth. "Where's my pills?"

"Add ten units of calcium to his IV." Wilson ordered. "House, just try and relax."

"I need my damn pills!"

Wilson reached over and unlocked the morphine pump and pushed the relief button. He shut the door on the controls and watched as House began to relax. The morphine only rendered House semi-unconscious verses eliminating his pain. His eyes grew heavy and his lids were barely open.

With a sigh Wilson pulled back the blankets and House's gown to expose his damaged thigh. He could see the tightness in the muscles as they cramped. "Get a hot pack for his leg; we need to get this cramping under control."

The nurses applied a hot pack to House's leg before covering him back up. Wilson sat in a chair close to his friend as he went through his morphine induced haze. He glanced at his watch and decided it would be another ten minutes or so before House was lucid enough to talk so he watched television until House's voice caught his attention.

"Not fair."

Wilson stood and went to look again at House's thigh. "What's not fair, the fact that I denied you Vicodin or substituted it with Morphine?"

"Both."

"House, you can't take Vicodin while on Morphine. That's like combining dynamite and gasoline, all it takes is a spark and you're dead." Wilson hope the metaphor would work better than the usual lecture.

"Done it before."

"Dammit House! When are you going to stop and see that your life doesn't just affect you anymore? What about Cuddy? She loves you and I'm pretty damn sure you love her." House only gave him a blank expression. "You two are going to have a baby. Wake up and see how good your life can be. Use this chance to get off the Vicodin, for good this time." Now House looked away wishing he could walk away from this lecture. "I know you're scared of relationships after Stacy, but I think Lisa's done more to prove to you that she's not going to leave. For God sakes, she's put up with your bull shit for how many years now?" Wilson paused and noticed the fluid bag with calcium was nearly empty. He began to prepare a new one as his words worked on House's psyche. "For once in your life, think about her needs." Wilson hung the bag and changed the spike set before hooking it up to House's IV. "And she's going to need your help."

House just looked at Wilson with a blank look. "And what if I can't stay clean? What if she realizes that I can't be there for her, and she drops me like the bad habit I am?"

Wilson sighed. "Look, you need to stop comparing yourself to your father, because that's not who you are. I've seen the compassion you have deep down in that hollow soul of yours. And if you can't man up for her and your kid…" He paused and shook his head. "Then you have become your father."

House's eyes narrowed as he watched Wilson leave without a second glance. He looked around the empty room and sighed. The last thing he wanted to do in his life was to become his father, and as he thought about Cuddy going through her pregnancy alone and raising his child without help infuriated him. House had witnessed first-hand in his own life and through his patients what happens to children that didn't have parents or even worse, a dead beat dad.

He licked his dry lips and reached painfully over to his cell phone on the table next to his bed. Smiling he sent a text to Cuddy.

'_I woke up to Wilson instead of you. I don't want to ever do that again.'_

House then changed the channel on the television to something that he could tolerate watching, and moments later his phone buzzed.

'_I'm sorry. I'm in a board meeting. How are you feeling?'_

'_Lonely and starving. Come back and keep me company and bring food.'_

He knew that would make her smile and that's what he wanted. His phone buzzed again and he smiled himself at her response.

'_I'll bring you a ruben for lunch.'_

She knew him all too well. House decided that Wilson was right. He always hated to admit things like that but in this case, his friend was indeed correct. House responded with a smiley face and then went through his contact list on his phone. The name stared at him for several minutes before he mustered up the strength and pushed the call button. The line ringing made him second guess his decision and he contemplated hanging up.

"Greg, is something wrong?"

Blythe's voice stopped him cold and for a moment he hesitated. "Hey Mom. No nothing's wrong."

"Well, you never just call so I have to assume." She joked.

House smiled at his mother's comment. "Yeah, I know. Look, I had to have my spleen removed."

"Greg…!" She exclaimed interrupting his thought.

"Mom, please, I'm fine, don't freak out. I just wanted to tell you. I'll be out of the hospital in a few days." He explained. "Cuddy's going to probably insist on taking care of me, so don't fret about that."

"Well, she's more than capable of controlling you." Blythe said and then she sighed. "I'm glad you told me honey. Now, I have some news for you." She hesitated leaving House in suspense. "I'm moving…to Trenton." House's eyes widened and his mouth went slack. She had just dropped a bomb on him. "Greg, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I know this is probably not what you were expecting, and I don't intend to pry into your life any more than I already have. But I think it's time for me to be closer to you."

House stared ahead in shock. Once again, his life was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Uh oh! How's House going to react when his Mom is within a short drive to pester him constantly? Can he change for Cuddy? Stay tuned.

TDCSI


End file.
